VIDEO TAPE
by Han Kang Woo
Summary: [COMPLETE] / KAISOO / Ch 13 / Kyungsoo 'diperkosa' disebuah kamar hotel tanpa bisa melawan dan pelakunya adalah seorang namja tampan misterius. Sialnya, pelecehan seks itu terekam menjadi sebuah 'VIDEO', secara tidak sengaja. dan bencana besar pun terjadi /"Jangan tembak Jongin..." / "Kau mempermalukan keluarga." / BL / NC.
1. Chapter 1

VIDEO TAPE

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, EXO Member, etc

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M plus

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Dilema, galau, rumit, dan sulit.

Empat hal itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh seorang namja bermata bulat didalam kamarnya. Matanya tidak lepas dari kamera video yang ada ditangannya.

"Haruskah aku menghapusnya?" desah si namja, kalut.

Nama namja itu adalah Do Kyungsoo, namja manis dan imut dengan keunikan tersendiri yang ada pada dirinya. selain mata bulat, dia juga mempunyai senyum berbentuk hati, tubuh pendek dan bahu sempit. Semua keunikan itu jarang ditemui pada namja lainnya di Korea.

Saat ini Kyungsoo dilema bukan main, hal itu disebabkan oleh sebuah video di kameranya. Bukan sembarang video tentu saja, tapi sebuah video yang akan menggegerkan keluarganya bila sampai bocor, ya... Sebuah video seks.

Rekaman video seks yang terjadi tanpa perencanaan, dan pelaku alias pemain dalam video itu adalah dirinya sendiri. 'Ya tuhan...'

Bukan tanpa sebab, Kyungsoo dilema antara menghapus atau tidak video seks tersebut. Dikarenakan dalam video tersebut dirinya 'sedang main' dengan seorang namja asing yang tampan. Dan sampai saat ini dia tidak tahu siapa nama namja itu.

Kyungsoo memegang pelipisnya, peristiwa malam itu kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Suatu kejadian yang tidak akan dilupakannya seumur hidup.

FLASHBACK ON :

Kyungsoo dan kawan kawannya tiba di pulau Jeju, sebuah pulau di Korea Selatan yang menjadi salah satu destinasi utama para turis lokal dan mancanegara. Pulau indah dan juga romantis.

Tapi keindahan dan keromantisan sama sekali tidak dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo. Namja itu tampak murung. Dia sendirian di hotel. Kebetulan mereka menyewa hotel di pulau itu. Kyungsoo ditinggalkan oleh teman temannya.

"Halo Baek, kau jahat... Kenapa meninggalkanku sendirian." kata Kyungsoo melalui sambungan telefon. Menelfon sahabatnya yang bernama Baekhyun.

"Maaf Kyung, aku buru buru tadi." jawab Baekhyun, tertawa diseberang sana.

"Ok, nikmati pesta kalian."

Tutt...

Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan telefon, kasar. Dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak mengajaknya kesebuah pesta barbeque, karena dia tidak punya 'pasangan'. Dalam pesta itu memang diharuskan datang membawa pasangan.

Dan Kyungsoo memang masih jomblo, alias tidak punya pacar. Kasihan sekali.

Kyungsoo mencoba menghibur diri dengan memikirkan suasana pantai yang akan dikunjunginya besok pagi. Dia memandang keluar jendela hotelnya, tampak lampu lampu berwarna warni dikejauhan, tanda bahwa ada banyak acara yang sedang berlangsung. Dan Kyungsoo tidak masuk didalam acara itu.

"Kasihan sekali kau Kyungsoo... Hanya bisa gigit jari disini." gumam Kyungsoo kepada dirinya sendiri.

Namja imut itu perlahan menutup tirai jendela, lalu beranjak dan duduk di tepi ranjang milik hotel. Kebetulan dia menyewa kamar untuk sendiri, begitu juga dengan temannya, Baekhyun. Semuanya sendiri sendiri.

"Ah, lebih baik aku mengambil dokumentasi." gumam Kyungsoo, berdiri dan mengambil kamera videonya. Dia akan merekam dirinya sendiri.

Dia meletakkan kamera video yang sudah on diatas meja, samping televisi layar datar dikamar itu. Dan memulai sesi merekam.

"Halo, namaku Do Kyungsoo. Aku sedang berada dipulau jeju yang terkenal itu. Besok pagi aku dan teman teman akan mandi di pantai yang indah. Dan sekarang..."

Tok.. Tok.. Bugh.. Bugh..

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo diketuk dan dipukul oleh seseorang. Suara bising itu membuat kalimat Kyungsoo terhenti. Dia menoleh kearah pintu.

Tok bugh bugh tok bugh.

Suara ketukan yang mirip tendangan itu semakin keras saja.

"Aish... Mengganggu saja." kesal Kyungsoo, namja itu beranjak dengan enggan, ingin melihat tamu yang tidak diundang dan kurang ajar itu.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu, perlahan.

Dan...

Bugh.

Seorang namja jatuh tepat dihadapannya, dengan posisi seperti memeluk. Kyungsoo tentu saja kaget bukan main.

"Hei, ka.. Kau siapa... Ada apa ini..." gagap Kyungsoo, mencoba menahan bobot tubuh namja itu.

"Ehek... Siapa kau.. Ehek.. Beraninya masuk di.. Dikamarku.. Ehek..." kata si namja, cegukan. Namja itu sedang mabuk berat.

"Apaan... Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau masuk kamar orang sembarangan. Ini kamarku..." bentak Kyungsoo, keras. Dia mencoba menahan aroma alkohol yang menguar dari mulut si namja.

"Dasar penjahat kecil.. Ehek.. Ehek.."

"Sialan, kau berat."

Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuhnya, yang membuat namja asing itu jatuh dengan posisi menelungkup dilantai.

"Ehekk..."

"Kau siapa? Keluar dari kamarku... Sekarang..." tukas Kyungsoo, menunjuk kearah pintu yang terbuka.

Si namja asing berusaha bangun dan berdiri, oleng. mensejajarkan tubuh dengan Kyungsoo, kemudian menuju pintu.

"Ya, begitu lebih baik. Pergi..." Kyungsoo tersenyun puas, bentakannya berhasil membuat namja asing itu pergi.

Tapi...

Brak.

Si namja asing malah menutup pintu kamar, sama sekali tidak keluar. Setelah menutup pintu, dia perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Hei manis... Kau sengaja masuk kamarku.. Hah.." kata si namja, cegukannya hilang, matanya menatap Kyungsoo horor.

"Ap.. In..ini kamarku, kau yang salah masuk..." gagap Kyungsoo, mulai takut, dia memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang, sedikit bergetar.

"Jangan membantah... Kau sengaja..."

"Tidakk, kau.. Kau salah..."

Tiba tiba dan tanpa terduga, si namja asing menerjang Kyungsoo, terjangan yang lebih mirip pelukan. Aksi itu membuat Kyungsoo terjengkang diatas kasur, dengan si namja asing yang menindihnya.

"Apa kau ingin melakukan itu denganku.. Hah.. Katakan..." seru si namja, nafas berbau alkoholnya menyapu wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bergetar hebat, posisinya terkunci. Si namja membatasi pergerakannya. Dia semakin takut.

"Bibirmu seksi juga..." gumam si namja, mengeluarkan lidahnya sedikit.

"Tol.. Tolong per.. Pergi.. Aku.. Aku..." Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengucapkan kata kata dengan jelas.

"Penyusup kecil... Ayo kita nikmati malam ini..."

Tanpa membuang buang waktu, si namja asing menarik baju yang digunakan Kyungsoo.

Kreek, robek.

"Aku tahu kau menginkan ini..."

Baju Kyungsoo robek dibagian atas, namja asing itu seperti kesetanan. Mungkin karena pengaruh minuman keras yang diteguknya.

"Tol... Tolong..." Kyungsoo berusaha berteriak, tapi percuma saja, kamar hotel yang disewanya kedap suara.

"Jangan pura pura manis..."

Namja asing itu menelanjangi Kyungsoo dengan mudah. Tenaganya sangat kuat, walau dalam keadaan mabuk. Pakaian Kyungsoo kini berserakan, tidak berbentuk.

Kyungsoo ditelungkupkan diatas ranjang itu. Bagian belakangnya terekspose sempurna. Dia mencoba meronta ronta, namun seperti ada orang yang tidak terlihat memegang dan menekan tubuhnya, sehingga sulit digerakkan.

"Rasakan kejantananku..."

Namja asing itu menindih Kyungsoo dari atas. Dia sama sekali belum membuka baju dan celananya. Sebagai gantinya, namja itu membuka zipper celananya dengan gerakan cepat, hingga kejantanannya yang sudah ereksi mengacung sempurna. Siap tusuk.

Kyungsoo yang berada dibawah, tertindih, mulai merasakan ketakutan yang memuncak, tubuhnya semakin bergetar, dahinya berkeringat. Dia akan diperkosa oleh namja asing.

"Kau bisa berteriak sepuasnya... Teriaklah..."

Namja asing itu mengocok pelan penisnya yang berukuran jumbo. Tepat di depan hole milik Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi terpampang nyata. Dia menekan penisnya, tekan dan tekan.

"Argh..." jerit Kyungsoo, holenya sakit bukan main.

"Menjeritlah..." timpal si namja asing, kepala penisnya sudah masuk. Dia terus mencoba menekan, tanpa pelumas memang agak sulit.

Tekan, tekan, dan tekan. Dorong.

Blashh.

"Arghh... Sa.. Sakit... Argh..." Kyungsoo menjerit sejadi jadinya, dia menggigit ujung bantal, menahan rasa sakit dan pedih di holenya.

First time Kyungsoo melayang sudah, dan yang merenggutnya adalah seorang namja asing dan tampan.

Si namja menggenjot penisnya maju dan mundur, dia mendorong dengan sangat kuat, agar kejantanan supernya itu bisa gol maksimal.

"Ahh... Ahh.. Yeah.. Oh.." desah si namja, nikmat tiada tara.

"Arhg.. Ahh..." Kyungsoo dibawah sana antara menjerit dan mendesah.

"Ba..gaimana.. Ini.. Yang kau inginkan bukan.. Ahh..." racau si namja, gelonjotan.

"Ahhh..." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan desahan, peluhnya semakin banyak didahi. Rasa pedih diholenya perlahan hilang dan tergantikan dengan rasa geli dan nikmat.

"Yeahh.. Ouch.. Ahhh..."

"Ahhh.. Uhh..."

Kyungsoo kini pasrah, lubangnya sudah dimasuki. Kejadian yang tidak pernah diharapkannya sudah terjadi. Dia diperkosa tanpa bisa melakukan perlawanan.

Posisi kepala Kyungsoo miring, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas pantulan bayangan mereka berdua di cermin besar dalam kamar itu. Nampak si namja sedang membuka bajunya sambil terus menggenjot maju mundur.

Seksi, itulah kata yang tepat menggambarkan tubuh bagian atas si namja yang kini terekspose. Dada bidang, bahu lebar dan juga kulit eksotis. Semua itu ditambah lagi dengan tetesan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Sempurna.

"Ahh..ahh... Holemu sempit.. Ahh.."

"Uhh.. Ah..ahh.."

Adegan seks itu berlangsung lama. Masih dengan posisi yang sama. Si namja terus menubrukkan penisnya makin dalam, memompanya keras.

"Ah.. Uh.. Good.. Ahhh.."

"Ahh.. Ahh.."

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, kedutan penis si namja mulai terasa, dia semakin mempercepat sodokannya. Maju mundur, masuk keluar.

Plok plok

Penisnya semakin berkedut, menegang hebat.

Dan.

Crot crooott croott.

Si namja menembakkan cairan spermanya didalam hole sempit Kyungsoo. Licin, lengket dan kental.

Cairan itu meluber banyak.

"Ahh... Fuuhh..." si namja mengelap keringat didahinya. Dia puas.

Kyungsoo terengah engah, holenya mendadak melompong, namja yang memperkosanya sudah mengeluarkan penisnya.

Hening.

Tidak terasa air mata Kyungsoo menetes, membasahi pipinya. Ada rasa perih dihatinya. Inikah perasaan yang dirasakan oleh yeoja sehabis diperkosa?

Kyungsoo sedikit bersyukur bahwa dia namja, tidak mungkin hamil. Walau begitu, entah mengapa dia sulit menerimanya, dia terlecehkan.

Si namja yang sudah puas, perlahan merebahkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo, ingin langsung tidur. Dia mengira kamar itu adalah kamarnya.

Kyungsoo bergerak pelan dan kaku, holenya perih lagi. Dia menggerakkan tangan untuk meraih pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai. Dia seperti pelacur jalanan saja.

Namun usahanya untuk meraih pakaiannya sia sia, tenaganya tidak cukup kuat. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk langsung tidur, tidak peduli dengan namja pemerkosa yang juga tidur disampingnya.

Malampun terasa lambat.

o

o

o

o

Kyungsoo terbangun pagi pagi sekali, pukul 6 pagi. Dia menggeliat dan bergerak pelan. Namja asing disampingnya masih ada. Bertelanjang dada dengan mata terpejam, masih lelap.

Kyungsoo lekas mandi, sambil menahan sakit diholenya. Setelah itu berpakaian dengan cepat. Dia memutuskan akan pulang pagi ini juga. Rencana berjemur dan mandi di pantai pulau Jeju dibatalkannya.

Kyungsoo selesai berpakaian, matanya mengamati penampakan si namja pemerkosa yang terlelap, dia harus mengakui bahwa namja itu memang sangat tampan. Tidurnya sangat seksi.

'Siapapun namamu, kau bukanlah namja yang baik.' batin Kyungsoo, seraya mengambil tasnya dan menyampirkannya di punggung. Tidak lupa juga dengan kamera videonya yang tidak di off kan sejak semalam.

Ya, kamera video itu merekam semua aksi, adegan dan moment seks nonstop. No sensor.

"Ah, semua terekam..." kaget Kyungsoo, saat dia memeriksa tombol on off kamera itu. Dia ingin memutar hasil rekaman video itu, namun langsung berubah pikiran.

'Aku akan menghapusnya di rumah. Kejadian ini tidak boleh diketahui orang lain.' Kyungsoo membatin lagi, seraya mendesah.

Tanpa berlama lama lagi, Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kamar, check out. meninggalkan si namja sendirian. Sekaligus meninggalkan temannya yang bernama Baekhyun, yang entah dimana sekarang.

Kyungsoo kembali ke kota Seoul, dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dada.

Sekali lagi, Peristiwa semalam jelas tidak akan dilupakannya, sampai mati.

FLASHBACK OFF.

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya, masih galau. Bayangan kejadian malam itu muncul lagi. Tombol delete video sudah terpampang dihadapannya, tinggal pencet saja.

"Argh... Aku tidak bisa..." teriak Kyungsoo, meletakkan lagi kamera video itu diatas ranjangnya, dengan kasar.

Rekaman video itu bisa saja langsung dihapus, tapi entah mengapa Kyungsoo tidak tega. Maksudnya, rekaman video itu hanya satu satunya. Sayang jika dihapus.

Apa? Sayang? Apa Kyungsoo sudah lupa dengan komitmennya.

Rekaman video seks itu bisa saja sampai ditangan kedua orangtua dan saudaranya. Dan jika itu terjadi, dunia seorang Kyungsoo akan gonjang ganjing, hancur, dan yang terburuk dia tidak akan diakui lagi sebagai bagian dari keluarga.

"Soo ya, cepat... Nanti kau terlambat sekolah." panggil kakak Kyungsoo dibawah sana, kebetulan kamar Kyungsoo ada dilantai dua.

"Ya noona." jawab Kyungsoo, dia mempunyai satu saudara perempuan, kakak.

Kyungsoo berpikir cepat dan langsung memutuskan tidak menghapus video seks itu, dan untuk jaga jaga dia akan memastikan bahwa kamera video itu dalam pengawasannya setiap saat. Jangan sampai jatuh ke tangan orang lain.

Namja bermata owl itu memasukkan kameranya kedalam tas sekolah, dan langsung keluar kamar, turun ke lantai dasar.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Kyungsoo tiba di sekolahnya 30 menit kemudian, dia diantar oleh kakak perempuannya yang seorang mahasiswi semester tiga. kebetulan arah sekolahnya dan kampus kakaknya sama. Jadi sekalian saja bersama sama.

Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih menuju bangkunya, dia melewati sahabatnya, Baekhyun, yang sejak tadi menunggunya di kelas.

"Jalanmu aneh Kyung." kata Baekhyun, menyapa sambil mengamati jalan Kyungsoo yang seperti baru saja melahirkan anak ketiga.

"Diamlah Baek..." timpal Kyungsoo, agak ketus. Namja itu duduk dengan gerakan pelan, meringis dalam hati.

Baekhyun pindah tempat duduk, tepat didepan meja Kyungsoo, dia memutar kursi agar wajah mereka bisa face to face.

"Kenapa kau pulang tanpa memberitahuku?" tanya Baekhyun, menanyakan perihal kepulangan Kyungsoo dari pulau Jeju yang tanpa kabar.

"Jangan bahas itu Baek, aku lelah..." kata Kyungsoo, malas.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa?"

"Tanya pada dirimu Baek, kau meninggalkanku sendirian di hotel, dan pergi berpesta dengan yang lain. Kau lupa padaku, sahabatmu sendiri." ketus Kyungsoo.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Malam itu mendadak, kau terlalu lama mandi di kamarmu... Jadi aku terpaksa pergi dengan yang lain." Baekhyun menjelaskan, dia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu salah paham.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah melupakan semuanya."

"Tapi Kyung... Kau sepertinya sangat..."

"Semuanya, Saem sudah datang, semua duduk ditempat masing masing." seru ketua kelas disana, menyuruh semua siswa dan siswi duduk rapi.

Semua kembali ketempat masing masing, termasuk Baekhyun, namja itu dengan terpaksa kembali ke tempat duduknya. Derit bangku dan meja terdengar jelas.

Guru mereka memasuki kelas, tidak sendiri, ada seseorang yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Namja.

Kelas hening.

"Siswa dan siswi semua. Kalian kedatangan siswa baru dari luar kota." kata si guru, memberikan informasi mengenai adanya siswa baru. Guru cantik yang bernama Victoria itu mempersilahkan si siswa baru untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Sang siswa baru tersenyum,

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jongin. Aku siswa pindahan. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua." kata siswa itu, memperkenalkan dirinya, seraya membungkuk singkat.

Deg.

Kyungsoo yang awalnya malas dan cuek, perlahan tersadar. Dia mengenali suara namja itu, suara yang tidak mungkin dilupakannya. Dia memperjelas dengan memperhatikan wajah siswa baru itu.

Deg.

Kyungsoo bisa mengenalinya sekarang.

'Dia... Bukannya dia... Yang malam itu...'

Lidah Kyungsoo kelu seketika, tubuhnya bergetar lagi. Namja yang berhubungan seks dengannya malam itu, kini berdiri didepan kelasnya.

Mata mereka saling bertemu.

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya.

'Tidak...'

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

FF Kaisoo yang baru update, hehee... Aku nggak tau apakah cerita seperti ini disukai. aku nekat sih publish ff ini, karena baru kemarin publish chap akhir ff Hunhan. Dan sekarang ngepublish ff baru. Sebenarnya ingin ada jeda sedikit, tapi nggak apa apalah, untuk menepati janji ff Kaisoo.

Untuk shipper pair lain ( HunHan dan Chanbaek), maaf ya... Sekarang giliran ff Kaisoo dulu, hehehee. Setelah ff ini selesai, baru ff main cast Hunhan dan Chanbaek lagi, semoga dimengerti.

Ini baru chapter awal, mudah mudahan respon dari pembaca bagus, supaya ff ini bisa terus lanjut, seperti ff yang lainnya.

Review ya chingu...

Salam

Han Kang Woo. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

VIDEO TAPE

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, EXO Member, etc

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M plus, NC

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Mata Kyungsoo membulat tidak fokus.

'Ah, sial... Kenapa namja itu ada disini...' batin Kyungsoo, mendadak stres tingkat dewa. Meremas tangannya sendiri.

Dia menunduk, sehingga matanya tidak lagi beradu tatap dengan namja itu. Namja asing yang bernama Kim Jongin.

"Jongin, kau bisa duduk disamping Kyungsoo, dibelakang sana." kata saem Victoria, menyuruh siswanya itu untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih saem." timpal Jongin, sopan. Dia membungkuk sekali lagi, kemudian berjalan pelan ke bagian belakang kelas.

Deg.

Kyungsoo mendongak lagi, baru saja mendengar jika namja asing itu disuruh duduk disampingnya. Dia jadi kaku dan kikuk.

Jongin duduk disamping Kyungsoo, karena memang salah satu tempat itulah yang kosong.

"Hai..." sapa Jongin, tersenyum cerah kepada Kyungsoo. Sembari meletakkan tasnya diatas meja.

Kyungsoo gelagapan, dia tidak menimpali sapaan Jongin, menatapnya pun tidak.

'Apa apan dia, mengatakan 'hai', apa dia lupa dengan semua perbuatannya malam itu...' kata Kyungsoo dalam hati, membuang muka.

Jongin mendesah pelan, sapaannya tidak digubris oleh teman sebangkunya itu. Sekarang dia fokus dengan pelajaran yang sementara diterangkan oleh saem Victoria didepan kelas.

Kyungsoo memandang kearah Baekhyun, yang sejak tadi senyam senyum tidak jelas dan meliriknya.

"Baek..." panggil Kyungsoo, merendahkan suaranya, berbisik.

"Apa." balas Baekhyun, wajah menoleh kebelakang.

"Kita tukar tempat." pinta Kyungsoo, berharap suaranya tidak terdengar oleh Jongin yang ada disampingnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja.. Eh.. Ehm..."

"Kau aneh Kyung."

"Ayolah Baek..."

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa duduk dibelakang."

"Ahh..."

Kyungsoo mendesah kasar. Dia melirik Jongin yang sedang fokus pada mata pelajaran didepannya. Dan entah mengapa jantung Kyungsoo berdetak cepat, dadanya bergemuruh. Namja itulah yang menjamahnya kemarin malam tanpa bisa melawan. Si namja pemerkosa yang sedang mabuk.

'Apa dia tidak mengenaliku lagi? Atau dia pura pura lupa?' lagi lagi Kyungsoo membatin. Kehadiran namja asing itu betul betul membuatnya pusing, materi pelajaran biologi yang diterangkan oleh saem Victoria tidak ada yang masuk ke otaknya.

'Dan kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat begini? Ya tuhan.'

'Ada apa denganku?'

Berbagai pertanyaan terus muncul dibenak Kyungsoo, adegan dalam rekaman video seks itu juga muncul bersamaan dengan pertanyaan itu. Kyungsoo kembali bergalau ria.

o

o

o

o

Jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua berakhir membosankan. Semua siswa dan siswi di Geongnam High School keluar kelas untuk istirahat, begitupun dengan Kyungsoo dan teman temannya.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kelas, sambil membawa tasnya, kamera video didalam tasnya itu harus selalu dalam pengawasannya.

Tiba tiba...

"Ah, maaf. Bisa aku pinjam buku catatanmu, aku ketinggalan banyak materi. Bisakan?" itu suara Jongin, namja itu menghentikan Kyungsoo yang hendak keluar.

"Ah.. Eh.. Ehm..." Kyungsoo mendadak gagu, jantungnya berdetak cepat lagi. Hal yang terjadi jika Jongin dekat dengannya.

"Bisakan?" ulang Jongin, ramah.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, namja itu lekas berlalu dan meninggalkan Jongin. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang.

Jongin menatap penampakan Kyungsoo yang menjauh, pikirannya dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Namja itu kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku?" gumam Jongin, pada dirinya.

o

o

o

o

Kyungsoo duduk termenung disebuah bangku taman sekolahnya, dia memilih tempat itu karena sepi. Jarang siswa dan siswi nongkrong disana.

"Kyung..." kata seseorang, menyapa Kyungsoo. Dia adalah Baekhyun. Namja itu datang sambil memakan es krim coklat.

"Ah Baek..."

"Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun duduk disamping Kyungsoo, seraya menawarkan es krim bekasnya pada Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo menolak.

Biasanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berbagi barang barang, makanan dan sebagainya, bahkan celana dalam. Persahabatan mereka memang cukup kental.

"Ah Kyung, kapan kita membuat video Lipsync? Aku sudah tidak sabar membuatnya dan mengunggahnya ke youtube." tanya Baekhyun, sambil menjilat es krimnya.

"Jangan bicarakan mengenai 'video' didepanku Baek." timpal Kyungsoo, malas.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan 3 lagu untuk lipsync. 1 lagu bahasa inggris, 1 bahasa Korea dan 1 lagi bahasa lain."

"Baek, jangan bahas video."

"Kau bisa memilih antara lagu 'Twerking with Miley, Love me right atau sakitnya tuh disini.' 3 lagu itu bagus untuk lipsync. Kita bisa..."

"Baek, stop."

"Kyung, kau kenapa? Sejak pagi selalu marah marah. Ada apa?" Baekhyun mendadak kesal, sahabatnya itu jadi sangat sensitif.

"Maaf Baek, aku sedang ada masalah. Maafkan aku." desah Kyungsoo, mengusap wajahnya.

Baekhyun menjilat sekali lagi es krimnya, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Dia fokus pada Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Masalah apa? Berceritalah, kita sahabat." gumam Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mendesah kasar, memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Dia bimbang akan bercerita atau tidak.

"Tapi kau harus janji tidak akan menceritakannya kepada orang lain." ucap Kyungsoo, sepertinya memutuskan curhat dengan masalahnya.

"Aku janji." Baekhyun menaikkan telapak tangannya ke udara.

"Benar?"

"Benar, demi sempak Sooman yang belum dicuci. aku berjanji."

"Jangan bercanda Baek."

"Aku janji Kyung. Janji." Baekhyun meralat candaannya dan memasang wajah serius.

"Hm... Aku.. Aku.."

"Aku.. Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah tidak perawan lagi Baek." ungkap Kyungsoo, pusing memilih antara kata perawan dan perjaka.

"Apa?" Baekhyun nyaris berteriak.

Kyungsoo mulai menceritakan kejadian malam itu di hotel. Mulai dari awal hingga akhir. Dia menceritakan semuanya, tanpa ada yang tertinggal.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat setelah sahabatnya itu menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Jadi, namja yang bernama Kim Jongin itu, dia... Benar dia..."

"Aku tidak tahu Baek. Tapi wajahnya mirip dengan namja malam itu, namja pemerkosa."

"Mana videonya?"

Kyungsoo dengan enggan mengeluarkan kamera video dari dalam tasnya. Dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun. Matanya meneliti kesana kemari, aman, tidak ada siswa dan siswi disekitarnya.

"Hanya satu video itu saja. Tidak ada video yang lain." ucap Kyungsoo, yang awalnya merencanakan merekam keindahan alam pulau Jeju, tapi hasil akhirnya malah rekaman seksnya sendiri yang terekam.

Baekhyun lekas memutar file video satu satunya di kamera itu. Menekan tombol play dengan cepat.

Jreng, showtime...

Namja bereyeliner itu menonton video tersebut tanpa berkedip, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo disampingnya risih. Wajahnya memerah, malu.

"Wow Kyung, ini hebat... Amazing. Kualitas videonya HD, sangat jelas walau malam hari. Semuanya terekam sempurna, anglenya bagus. Seperti direncanakan, peletakan kameranya sangat tepat dan..."

"Baek, berhentilah mengoceh... Matikan videonya, nanti ada yang lihat." tukas Kyungsoo, masih dengan wajah memerah hebat. Lekuk tubuhnya menjadi tontonan gratis.

"Sebentar Kyung, belum selesai. Aku ingin melihat namja itu klimaks." timpal Baekhyun, berusaha menjauhkan tangan Kyungsoo dari kamera itu.

"Baek, sudah... Aku malu..."

"Belum selesai."

"Matikan."

"Sebentar lagi."

Kyungsoo gagal mengambil kamera dari tangan Baekhyun. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkan sahabatnya itu menonton full video tersebut.

Baekhyun mempercepat beberapa bagian, karena durasi yang lama.

"Ahh, besar juga onderdilnya. Apa punya Chanyeol juga sebesar itu... Hm.." Baekhyun menggumam tanpa sengaja.

"Apa? Siapa?" Kyungsoo menangkap sekilas gumaman Baekhyun.

"Oh, bu.. Bukan apa apa." gagap Baekhyun, salah bicara.

"Sudah Baek, please... Matikan, adegannya sama saja." paksa Kyungsoo.

"Tinggal sedikit, sedikit lagi... Tunggu."

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun menyelesaikan tontonannya, setelah menyaksikan adegan akhir dimana si namja mengerang nikmat dan menumpahkan cairan kelakiannya di hole Kyungsoo.

"Akhirnya selesai. Video ini sangat bagus dicapture dan diupload ke instagram, dan... Aww sakit Kyung.." Baekhyun menjerit dan menghentikan kalimatnya, baru saja kepalanya di jitak oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau bicara apa Baek."

"Aku hanya bercanda." Baekhyun mengelus kepalanya, sakit.

"Bercandamu berlebihan. Aku tidak ingin video ini tersebar, itu akan jadi bencana. Bencana untukku, keluargaku dan sekolah ini." jelas Kyungsoo, mendesah kasar.

"Kau betul betul tidak perawan sekaligus tidak perjaka lagi Kyung..." goda Baekhyun, tertawa mesum.

"Kau betul, aku tidak bisa menyanggah itu."

"Eh, tapi apakah betul ini dia.. Maksudku, apa betul namja yang bernama Jongin itu adalah pelaku di video ini?" tanya Baekhyun, masih sangsi.

"Aku yakin Baek, dia namja itu. Namja yang sama. Aku sangat yakin." jawab Kyungsoo, tegas.

"Tapi, di video ini terlihat disamping, wajah namja itu memerah dan dia terus memejamkan matanya."

"Itu karena dia sedang mabuk, jadi wajahnya merah. Dan dia memejamkan matanya karena keenakan, memasukiku tanpa ampun."

"Tapi, di video ini namja itu terlihat liar, kasar dan bernafsu, sangat berbeda dengan perilaku Jongin, siswa baru itu terlihat sopan dan baik."

"Mungkin tingkah sopan dan baiknya hanya kedok belaka. Padahal sebenarnya dia adalah namja berandalan pemabuk yang suka meniduri orang seenaknya."

"Tapi..."

"Kenapa kau jadi membelanya Baek... Kau seharusnya dipihakku, aku korban dalam peristiwa ini." protes Kyungsoo, dia mendengus.

"Aku bukan membelanya Kyung, hanya saja, siapa tahu kau salah orang. Mungkin saja dia mirip. Kau tahukan di Korea ini banyak wajah yang mirip." Baekhyun meluruskan.

"Ya aku tahu. Contohnya kau, kau mirip dengan junior yang bernama Taehyung. Sangat mirip."

"Nah itu, misalnya saja si Taehyung itu memperkosa nenek nenek dipinggir jalan, lalu orang malah menuduhku yang melalukannya. Hanya karena wajah yang mirip. Kan tidak adil untukku." kata Baekhyun, menjelaskan dengan perumpamaan yang lebay.

"Tapi Baek, aku sangat yakin itu dia... Sejak dia muncul dan berdiri, memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas, aku langsung yakin dia yang menjamahku." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Wajah pelaku di video itu sangat mirip dengan wajah si Jongin."

"Jangan katakan mirip, itu memang dia."

"Ya ya ya... I know..."

Hening sejenak, baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing.

"Lalu, sekarang apa? Apa masalahnya?" tanya Baekhyun,

"Masalahnya aku adalah korban. Aku dilecehkan, diperkosa tanpa bisa melawan." jawab Kyungsoo, nadanya meninggi.

"Lalu? Kau mau apa? Semua sudah terjadi kan. Tidak bisa diubah lagi. Kalaupun namja itu memang Jongin, kau ingin apa darinya, bertanggungjawab? Ingat, kau itu namja, tidak mungkin hamil dan minta dinikahi." tukas Baekhyun, panjang lebar, dia seperti konsultan masalah rumah tangga saja.

Kyungsoo terdiam setelah mendengar penuturan dan pertanyaan Baekhyun, sahabatnya itu benar. Apa dia akan meminta pertanggungjawaban? Padahal dia namja. Minta dinikahi? Oh, no.

"Masa depanmu tidak rusak hanya karena peristiwa malam itu Kyung. Kecuali kau seorang yeoja, kau patut was was. Karena kemungkinan kau akan mengandung anak namja itu." kata Baekhyun, serius, bukan bercanda. Kamera video milik Kyungsoo masih ada ditangannya.

"Aku tahu itu Baek, tapi.. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

Kyungsoo bungkam lagi, kali ini dia tidak bisa jujur.

'Aku merasakan sesuatu pada namja itu. Jantungku berdetak cepat, tubuhku bergetar, dan suaraku hilang saat namja yang bernama Jongin itu ada didekatku...' batin Kyungsoo, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Gejala seperti orang demam itu muncul tiba tiba disaat Jongin ada disampingnya.

"Ini, ambil kembali kameramu. Aku sarankan kau hapus saja video itu. Nanti jadi masalah." gumam Baekhyun, seraya mengembalikan kamera milik Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menghapusnya, tapi bukan sekarang." Kyungsoo menerima kameranya kembali.

"Terserah kau saja. Mana yang terbaik untukmu." Baekhyun berujar bijak, tidak diselingi dengan candaan garing lagi.

"Terima kasih Baek, dan aku ingin meminta tolong sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu, katakan saja."

"Aku ingin kau mencari tahu identitas lengkap Kim Jongin. Dimana dia tinggal, dengan siapa, bagaimana keluarganya. Kau bisa kan?" pinta Kyungsoo, dengan sangat. Dia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu mempunyai keahlian dalam mengulik informasi pribadi seseorang.

"Beres, itu masalah mudah. Serahkan pada ." Baekhyun menyanggupi, dia menepuk dadanya.

"Terima kasih Baek."

Dan akhirnya, dua sahabat tersebut beranjak dan meninggalkan taman. Kembali ke kelasnya, karena sebentar lagi pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Sesi terakhir Pelajaran akhirnya selesai. Semua siswa dan siswi Geongnam High School mulai menghamburkan diri keluar dari kelas mereka masing masing.

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat setelah berpisah dengan Baekhyun. Namja berbahu sempit itu menelfon kakaknya.

"Halo noona, aku sudah pulang. Noona dimana?" kata Kyungsoo melalui ponselnya.

"Maaf Soo ya, aku masih ada mata kuliah sampai sore. Kau pulang menggunakan bis saja." jawab kakak Kyungsoo diseberang sana.

"Baiklah noona."

"Jaga diri, jangan sampai kau diculik ajuhsi mesum." canda kakak Kyungsoo, disertai tawa kecil.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Tidak ada yang akan menculikku." balas Kyungsoo, cemberut.

"Ya sudah, hati hati dijalan."

"Ya noona."

Kyungsoo menutup sambungan telefon. Kakaknya tidak bisa menjemputnya dan itu berarti dia harus pulang dengan menggunakan bus. Sahabatnya, Baekhyun, sudah pulang lebih awal.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan, menuju halte terdekat. Namun, tiba tiba langkahnya dihentikan oleh seseorang.

"Hai, kau pulang sendirian? Sepertinya kita bisa bersama sama. Aku punya motor, disana..." kata seseorang itu, dia adalah Jongin. Namja itu berkata lembut sambil menunjuk motor besarnya di seberang jalan.

Deg.

Lagi lagi Kyungsoo merasakan seperti demam, jantung berdetak cepat, tubuh bergetar, keringat di dahi. Namja itu tidak menjawab atau menanggapi kalimat Jongin. Dia berlalu begitu saja, dengan wajah ditundukkan.

"Hei, kau sebenarnya kenapa? Kenapa menjauhi dan tidak mau bicara denganku? Padahal kita teman sekelas. Apa aku sudah berbuat salah padamu?" panggil Jongin, mengejar Kyungsoo dengan langkah cepat.

Kyungsoo tetap tidak menanggapi, namja itu terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tiba tiba, sebuah mobil melintas didepan Kyungsoo, dengan laju sangat cepat.

Wuusss

"Awas..." teriak Jongin, namja berkulit tan itu bergerak cepat.

Dan.

Bugh.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari arah belakang, lalu mundur, hingga membuat dia terjengkang kebelakang. Bokongnya mencium trotoar jalan, namun dia berhasil menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari tabrakan yang hampir saja terjadi.

"Ah, untung saja... Kau tidak apa apa." gumam Jongin, menahan sakit bokongnya, dia tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo shock dan kaget, wajahnya pucat pasi. Hampir saja tertabrak, untung Jongin sigap menyelamatkannya.

"Kau tidak apa apa kan?" ulang Jongin, nafasnya menyapu bagian leher Kyungsoo.

"Ti.. Tidak apa apa." akhirnya Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya. Walau tergagap.

"Syukurlah, aku sangat senang." Jongin kembali tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mematung, masih dalam pelukan dan dekapan Jongin. Mereka berdua belum saling melepaskan diri, dan tidak sadar bahwa ada beberapa pengguna jalan yang memperhatikan moment mereka.

'Ya tuhan, namja ini begitu lembut dan baik. Sangat berbeda dengan sikapnya malam itu... Tapi, wajah mereka sama, matanya, hidungnya, suaranya. Bahkan wangi tubuhnya.' batin Kyungsoo, tenggelam dan larut.

"Ehm, baiklah... Kalau begitu, eh..." Jongin mencoba membuat Kyungsoo sadar, karena dirinya baru saja sadar dengan posisi intim mereka dipinggir jalan, tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

"Oh..." Kyungsoo sadar juga, namja itu lekas berdiri, memisahkan diri dari Jongin.

Suasana canggung dan kaku tercipta setelah itu. Jongin menepuk nepuk celana sekolahnya, untuk menghilangkan debu disana. Sementara Kyungsoo menoleh kearah lain, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak ingin pulang bersama sama denganku, aku tidak akan memaksa... Bye, sampai bertemu besok di sekolah." sahut Jongin, seksi. Setelah itu berlalu menuju motornya yang terparkir.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, dia menoleh pelan kearah Jongin pergi, tolehan yang sembunyi sembunyi.

Diseberang jalan, Jongin menaiki motornya, bersiap siap memasukkan kunci dan tancap gas, tapi niatnya itu dihentikan oleh kemunculan seorang yeoja cantik nan seksi. Yeoja itu mendekati Jongin sambil memegang dan menarik narik lengan namja tampan itu. Bermanja ria.

Dan sialnya, moment itu disaksikan oleh Kyungsoo dari jauh.

Tertusuk.

Entah mengapa, ada rasa sakit dan perih didada Kyungsoo saat melihat keintiman antara Jongin dan yeoja itu. Namja imut itu lekas membuang muka lagi, tidak ingin menyaksikan lebih jauh pemandangan menyakitkan itu.

'Ada apa denganku, kenapa... Kenapa ini...' Kyungsoo membatin, dia memegang dadanya.

Sakit, sakit dan sakit.

Seperti tidak rela jika Jongin dipegang dan didekati oleh orang lain. Kejadian di hotel malam itu kembali terbayang.

'Apa aku... Aku sudah jatuh cinta? Ti.. Tidak, tidak mungkin.'

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter 2 update. Aku sengaja update kilat chap 2 ini. Untuk menghargai pembaca yang sudah memberikan Reviewnya di chap 1. Padahal chap 1 itu baru dipublish kemarin, hehehehee... Karena Review kalianlah FF ini lanjut, terima kasih ya.

Semoga tema ff ini bisa diterima, walau memang ada juga yang tidak suka. Aku hanya mencoba memperkaya dunia fanfiction saja, sebagai hiburan. Terutama menyenangkan pembaca semua.

Maaf, belum sempat menulis pen name yang Review, kedepannya pasti aku tulis.

Chapter 3 upcoming, Review lagi ya...

SalamExoL

Han Kang Woo 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

VIDEO TAPE

By : Han Kang Woo Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, EXO Member, etc

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M plus, NC

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Kyungsoo tiba dirumahnya dengan perasaan gundah gulana. Moment teman baru sekelasnya, Jongin bersama seorang yeoja cantik terus mengganggu pikirannya. Padahal dia dan Jongin tidak mempunyai hubungan khusus apa apa.

"Aku pulang." kata Kyungsoo, masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Kakakmu Yoona mana?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo, yang sementara mengganti tanaman hias di ruang tamu, dia bertanya karena melihat anaknya cuma sendirian.

"Yoona noona masih ada jam kuliah omma. Jadi aku pulang sendiri menggunakan bus." jawab Kyungsoo, pelan. Kakak perempuannya itu memang diberikan kepercayaan untuk membawa mobil, dan dia sering menumpang karena arah kampus kakaknya dan sekolahnya sama.

"Kau harus menelfon kakakmu itu, tanyakan di mana dia." kata ayah Kyungsoo, yang ternyata duduk di sofa ruang tamu, sambil membaca koran. Suaranya bergema dan bergaung.

"Sayang, Yoona sudah besar, sudah kuliah. Dia tentunya bisa jaga diri." kata ibu Kyungsoo, lembut khas seorang ibu.

Ayah Kyungsoo menghentikan aktifitas membacanya, dia menurunkan koran dan melipatnya.

"Walau sudah dewasa, tapi Yoona itu perempuan. Aku tidak ingin anak perempuanku itu terjerumus dalam hal hal yang tidak diinginkan. Pergaulan bebas di Korea ini sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan." tukas ayah Kyungsoo, dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Ya, aku paham sayang. Tapi aku percaya dengan Yoona, dia tidak akan terjerumus."

"Kau terlalu memanjakan anak."

"Bukan memanjakan, tapi kita sebagai orangtua juga harus mengerti. Yoona itu kuliah, tugasnya banyak. Terlambat pulang merupakan hal yang wajar."

"Terserah kaulah." ayah Kyungsoo beranjak dari sofa, meletakkan koran diatas meja dengan kasar, kemudian berlalu. Cari angin diluar. Kebetulan hari ini dia tidak masuk kantor.

Ibu Kyungsoo mendesah, menggeleng pelan.

"Appamu selalu begitu, terlalu khawatir dengan dua anaknya. Maka dari itu kau tidak boleh mengecewakan appamu sayang." nyonya rumah itu berkata kepada Kyungsoo, anak laki laki satu satunya.

"I.. Iya omma." gumam Kyungsoo, pelan.

"Telefon kakakmu nanti, tanyakan dimana dia."

"Baik omma."

"Cepat makan dan istirahat."

"Iya omma."

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan, ada sedikit rasa bersalah kepada kedua orangtuanya. Rasa bersalah itu disebabkan tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah video seksnya.

Dia merasa gagal menjadi anak yang baik. Seandainya saja dia yeoja, bisa dipastikan bahwa masa depannya sudah hancur. Seks malam itu menghancurkan semuanya.

'Ya tuhan...'

Kyungsoo langsung naik kelantai dua, kamarnya. Membuang tas keatas ranjang sembarangan, kemudian merebahkan diri dengan posisi menelungkup. Dia mendesah halus.

Selain percakapan antara ayah dan ibunya yang mengganggunya, kejadian di sekolah tadi juga mengusiknya.

"Ada apa denganku, kenapa bayangan wajah namja hitam itu tidak mau hilang." gumam Kyungsoo, galau. Yang dimaksudkannya tentu saja Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap tasnya, lalu beranjak duduk dengan gerakan lambat. Dia membuka zipper tasnya dan mengeluarkan kamera video dari sana.

"Aku harus memindahkan file video ini ke ponselku." Kyungsoo menggumam. Hal itu dilakukannya karena biasanya kamera videonya sering di pinjam oleh kakaknya, juga keluarga yang lain. Bisa gawat jika video seks itu tertonton.

Kyungsoo bekerja cepat, menyalin video itu masuk kedalam ponsel layar sentuhnya. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik saja, file itu sudah tersalin. File mentahnya langsung dihapus di memory kameranya. Aman.

"Kau aman Kyungsoo." kata Kyungsoo lagi, pada dirinya.

Namja berbibir bentuk hati itu, memutar video seksnya yang ada diponsel, walau awalnya ragu dan masih malu sendiri.

Play.

Kyungsoo menonton kegiatan seksnya yang tidak pernah direncanakan terjadi. Wajahnya merah, menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana dirinya menjerit dan mengerang. Dengan hole yang dihujam tanpa ampun menggunakan penis jumbo.

Namja itu ingin mematikan video itu, namun ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Dalam video itu, pada bagian pinggang sebelah kiri si namja yang memperkosanya ada sebuah tato. Dia tidak bisa memperjelas itu tato apa. Seperti sebuah huruf yang terangkai, bukan gambar.

"Dia punya tato."

Cuma satu tato, dibagian tubuh yang lain tidak ada, hanya dipinggang sebelah kiri saja.

Kyungsoo nampak berpikir keras,

Apa dia harus menelanjangi si Jongin itu untuk melihat tato itu? Atau melakukan seks sekali lagi untuk membandingkan rasa kejantanan versi di hotel dan kejantanan Jongin?

Jawabannya tentu saja tidak, tidak mungkin.

Kyungsoo mematikan video itu, sekaligus menonaktifkan ponselnya sendiri. Dia berusaha melupakan semuanya, dan tidak ingin larut dalam perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan. Tiba tiba...

"Kyungsoo sayang, ada tamu. Dia mencarimu." panggil ibu Kyungsoo dibawah sana.

"Siapa omma?"

"Teman sekolahmu."

Kyungsoo tertegun sejenak, apa itu Baekhyun? Tapi biasanya kalau Baekhyun yang datang, langsung naik dan nyelonong saja, ibunya tidak perlu memberitahu. Karena Baekhyun sudah dikenal dengan baik.

Kyungsoo beranjak enggan, namja itu membuka pintu dan turun ke lantai bawah.

Deg.

Matanya yang sudah bulat semakin membulat, bukan Baekhyun yang datang, tapi Jongin.

"Hai." gumam Jongin, tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, ajak temanmu ke atas. Omma masih ada urusan. Omma akan membawakan..."

"Tidak usah buat minuman omma..." potong Kyungsoo, cepat.

"Kenapa?" ibu Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Ak.. Aku yang akan membuatnya sendiri."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada Jongin, kemudian berlalu, masuk ke ruang dalam. Jongin balas tersenyum, disertai bungkukan singkat, sangat sopan.

Sekarang, hanya tinggal Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdua.

Hening.

"Ah, maaf kalau aku mengganggu. Aku datang untuk menyalin catatan sekolah." kata Jongin, menuturkan tujuannya datang kerumah Kyungsoo secara mendadak.

"Kenapa harus sama aku? Banyak teman yang lain yang bisa kau pinjam catatannya." timpal Kyungsoo, berusaha sebiasa dan sesantai mungkin, walau dalam hatinya, dia merasakan getaran yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Maaf, tapi tulisanmu bagus. Dan juga kau teman sebangkuku." jelas Jongin, tersenyum tidak enak.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas tidak kentara, namja itu tidak mengucapkan apa apa lagi, namun memberikan kode pada Jongin untuk naik bersamanya, kedalam kamar.

o

o

o

o

Kyungsoo dan Jongin masuk kedalam kamar milik Kyungsoo. Dua namja berbeda warna kulit itu belum mengucapkan kalimat apapun, yang membuat suasana menjadi sunyi dan sepi.

Kyungsoo sedikit menjauhkan diri dari Jongin, dia tidak ingin suara detak jantungnya terdengar oleh namja tampan itu.

"Duduk." kata Kyungsoo, mempersilahkan Jongin duduk di kursi meja belajarnya.

"Terima kasih." Jongin duduk, senyuman diwajahnya belum pudar.

Kyungsoo duduk ditepi ranjangnya,

"Kau ingin mencatat materi pelajaran apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, berusaha tetap tenang dan biasa.

"Semuanya kalau bisa." jawab Jongin, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kyungsoo beranjak dan mengambil semua buku catatan pelajarannya, dan meletakkannya diatas meja, depan Jongin.

"Kau bisa mencatatnya dirumahmu, tapi besok kau harus me..."

"Kalau bisa aku ingin mencatatnya disini." potong Jongin, cepat. Tersenyum.

"Di..disini?"

"Ya disini. Bolehkan?"

Kyungsoo diam dan berpikir keras, Jongin ingin mencatat semua materi pelajaran dirumahnya.

"Tapi..."

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu, aku akan mencatat semuanya dalam diam. Kau bisa melakukan apa yang kau ingin lakukan, anggap saja aku tidak ada disini." Jongin berkata lagi, ekspresinya memohon.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan,

"Baiklah, kau bisa mencatatnya disini." akhirnya Kyungsoo setuju.

"Terima kasih." Jongin sumringah, sangat senang.

Tanpa buang waktu, Jongin memulai aktifitas mencatatnya. Tulisan tangan milik Kyungsoo memang bagus dan rapi, jadi dia tidak perlu bertanya, semua terbaca dengan jelas. Jongin bekerja dalam diam.

Hening.

Kyungsoo masih ditempatnya, namja kecil itu sesekali melirik kearah Jongin yang sedang menulis. Lagi lagi dia harus mengakui bahwa sosok dan penampakan Jongin sangatlah tampan, sosok namja idaman yang bisa membuat yeoja manapun bertekuk lutut.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah dia marah atau tidak dengan peristiwa malam itu, dia mencoba melupakannya, tapi moment malam itu tidak mudah untuk dilupakan, terlebih setelah ada rekaman video yang merekam semuanya. Dan rekaman itu belum dihapusnya.

Galau dan galau.

Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya yang off, terbersit pikiran untuk menunjukkan video seks yang kini ada diponselnya itu pada Jongin.

'Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia menyangkal video itu...' batin Kyungsoo, masih ragu. Dia berpikir dalam diam. Sementara itu Jongin masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mencatatnya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang, menghembuskannya pelan, lalu menatap serius kearah Jongin.

"Hm... Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." kata Kyungsoo tiba tiba, memutuskan akan mengulik terlebih dahulu.

"Tanya apa? Katakan saja." timpal Jongin, menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, dan memberikan senyuman khasnya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bergetar lagi, senyuman dari namja itu membuatnya seperti 'blank', tapi dia berusaha tetap fokus dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Hhmm, apa kau pernah minum?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Minum?"

"Minum minuman beralkohol."

"Ya, sesekali. Itupun kalau ada ada acara tertentu, atau teman yang memaksa." jawab Jongin, jujur.

Kyungsoo mencerna jawaban Jongin itu, jawaban itu masih belum jelas.

"Apa kau pernah berlibur ke pulau Jeju?" Kyungsoo mengganti pertanyaan.

"Ya, tentu saja. Pulau itu sangat indah."

"Kapan kau pergi?"

"Dua hari yang lalu kalau tidak salah."

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, tepat. Tepat sekali. Dua hari yang lalu juga dirinya di pulau itu.

"Apa kau menyewa sebuah hotel?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Sangat sulit jika tidak menyewa hotel disana."

Tepat lagi, semuanya sama.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya?" Kyungsoo terus mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja, kau sangat lucu... Kita bertemu di sekolah." Jongin menjawab dengan sedikit tertawa pelan.

"Mak.. Maksudku sebelum di sekolah?"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba menebak kemana arah pertanyaan dan pembicaraan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kita baru bertemu pertama kalinya di sekolah." jawab Jongin, setelah berpikir.

"Apa kau yakin?" Kyungsoo tidak sabar.

"Yakin. Sangat yakin."

Kyungsoo frustrasi dengan jawaban Jongin. Pengakuan terakhir Jongin itu meruntuhkan jawaban jawaban awal namja itu. Jongin sama sekali tidak mengenalnya sebelum menjadi teman sekolah.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya sangat berharap Jongin lah yang malam itu menjamah alias memperkosanya.

Apa? What?

Kyungsoo harus jujur pada hatinya bahwa dia suka dengan sikap baik, sopan dan lembut Jongin. Dan tidak suka dengan sikap kasar, liar dan preman namja yang malam itu memperkosanya. Dia berharap sikap asli Jongin adalah yang sekarang.

"Tapi... Co.. Coba kau ingat ingat lagi, apa kau sama sekali tidak mengenaliku?" Kyungsoo masih berusaha mendapatkan jawaban pasti.

"Maksudmu, apa kita pernah berteman dan bertemu sebelumnya? Begitu?" Jongin malah bertanya.

"Bukan, maksudku... Eh, ahh... Lupakanlah. Aku sepertinya salah." Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya kasar, tambah pusing. Namja berdiri dan melangkah ke pintu.

"Tapi, kau belum menjelaskan ada apa. Siapa tahu saja..."

"Sudahlah... Aku salah." Kyungsoo memotong kalimat Jongin.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan wajah heran dan ingin tahu, namja berkulit seksi itu tidak melanjutkan kegiatan mencatatnya. Dia berdiri dan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, tunggu... Tapi aku masih penasaran. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan sikapmu padaku di sekolah? Kau selalu menjauhiku, Tidak ingin memandangku, ketus padaku. Tolong jelaskan." kata Jongin, mempersempit jarak dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bergetar lagi, posisi Jongin sangat dekat dengannya. Lebih lebih dengan keingintahuan Jongin yang mendadak, dia menyesal bertanya kepada namja itu.

"Eh, ini... Aku.."

"Tolong jelaskan, kau sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dan itu ada hubungannya denganku. Aku ingin semuanya menjadi terang sekarang. Tolong bicaralah..." pinta Jongin, semakin dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Posisi wajah mereka hanya beberapa inci saja.

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, kedua tangannya bergetar. Jantungnya berdetak cepat lagi, rasa itu kembali muncul.

"Katakan saja, tolonglah. Aku ingin tahu." paksa Jongin, nadanya tetap halus, namun ada sedikit penekanan.

Hening sejenak.

"Apa benar kau ingin tahu..." mendadak Kyungsoo berseru, dia mendongak dan memberanikan dirinya menatap mata milik Jongin.

"Ya, aku ingin tahu."

"Kalau begitu, buka bajumu dan telanjang di depanku." seru Kyungsoo, tidak main main.

"Apa? Buka baju? Telanjang?"

"Lakukan sekarang."

Kyungsoo tanpa aba aba langsung mendorong Jongin dengan keras, dia mengerahkan semua tenaganya, hingga membuat Jongin terjengkak dan jatuh tepat diatas ranjang.

"Buka bajumu..."

"Baiklah, aku akan membukanya." Jongin menyanggupi, tanpa bertanya lagi. Dia akan melakukan apa saja asalkan Kyungsoo mau jujur dengan semuanya.

Jongin membuka baju kemejanya, membukanya dengan gerakan pelan, namun sangat seksi dimata Kyungsoo.

Glek, Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Berharap bisa melihat Jongin telanjang dada dan memastikan tato kecil dibagian pinggang namja itu. Tato yang dilihatnya di video seksnya.

Kemeja Jongin sudah lepas, tapi tubuh atasnya belum telanjang, karena masih ada baju kaosnya yang belum dilepas. Namja itu memang menggunakan dua lapis baju.

"Tu.. Tunggu dulu." kata Kyungsoo tiba tiba, dia berjalan dan menghentikan Jongin.

"Kenapa?"

"Eh, itu.. Anu..." Kyungsoo tergagap, terlintas niat untuk tidak melanjutkan semuanya.

"Aku tetap akan membukanya, jika hal itu bisa membuatmu menjelaskan semuanya..." ujar Jongin, lalu lekas melepas kaosnya, dengan cepat.

Dan kini, Jongin sudah telanjang dada didepan Kyungsoo, diatas ranjang.

Kyungsoo menoleh kesamping, secara spontan. Malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Tubuh bagian atas Jongin yang telanjang itu sekaligus membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Jongin,

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, namja itu masih membuang muka kesamping, dia seperti patung sekarang. Suhu tubuhnya mendadak meninggi.

"Hei, kau tidak apa apa?" Jongin duduk diatas kasur dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih belum memberikan jawab apa apa, dia membiarkan Jongin memegang tangannya. Pikirannya mendadak kosong dan sulit fokus.

'Ya tuhan'

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Aku masih tidak mengerti." Jongin menggumam dan memegang pipi Kyungsoo, refleks.

Kyungsoo yang pipinya dipegang, perlahan memejamkan matanya, dia seperti ingin pingsan sekarang. Sekali lagi Jongin menyentuhnya, dia dipastikan akan terkulai dan pingsan ditempat.

"Kyungsoo, jawab aku... Kau membuatku takut." ulang Jongin,

"Ak... Aku.. Aku..." gagap Kyungsoo, kehilangan suaranya. Dia membuka matanya dan mengarahkannya ke bagian pinggang Jongin.

Namun...

Tiba tiba, pintu menjeblak terbuka. Sosok cantik kakak Kyungsoo muncul dibalik pintu, Yoona.

"Soo ya, aku ingin... Ohh, apa yang..." Yoona tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, matanya menatap dengan tatapan kaget, terutama dengan posisi Kyungsoo yang intim dengan seorang namja yang telanjang dada.

Terlintas pikiran negatif dan tidak tidak dibenak Yoona terhadap adiknya itu.

"Kalian tidak seharusnya berpacaran di kamar."

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter 3 update. Respon dan komentarnya sangat membantu dan membuat ff ini lanjut lagi. Maaf, mungkin sulit update setiap hari, karena kesibukan juga. Jadi aku kemungkinan update dua hari sekali, itupun disesuaikan, hehehee...

Terima kasih atas Reviewnya dichap lalu, aku terharu lho... Aku takut jika pembaca bosan dengan tema seperti ini, hehehee. Mudah mudahan pertanyaannya terjawab dichap ini, jika belum terjawab, aku yakin akan terjawab di chap depan. Chanbaek juga akan sedikit 'nyempil'.

Review lagi ya, supaya bisa fast update lagi.

Salam

Han Kang Woo 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

VIDEO TAPE

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, EXO Member, etc

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M plus, NC

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Deg.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menoleh bersamaan. Mereka berdua kaget dengan kemunculan Yoona yang tiba tiba dibalik pintu.

"Noona." mata Kyungsoo membulat, seperti hampir keluar.

"Oh..."

Jongin dengan cepat meraih baju kaosnya dan lekas memakainya. Sehingga namja tampan itu tidak telanjang dada lagi. Kyungsoo belum sempat melihat apakah ada tato dibagian pinggang kiri namja itu.

"Maaf... Maaf.." Jongin membungkuk beberapa kali kepada Yoona, dia sadar bahwa keadaannya tadi sangat tidak sopan.

Yoona menampilkan ekspresi datar kepada Jongin, kemudian mendekati adiknya sendiri.

"Kau tidak seharusnya..."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun noona. Ka.. Kami tidak pacaran. Kami hanya teman sekolah..." potong Kyungsoo cepat, menjelaskan dengan tergesa gesa. Wajahnya masih memerah.

"Tapi apa yang aku lihat, kalian..."

"Noona hanya salah sangka, di.. dia membuka bajunya karena kepanasan." Kyungsoo kembali memotong perkataan kakak perempuannya itu. Dia melirik singkat kearah Jongin, meminta dukungan.

"Y, ya ya, aku membuka baju karena kepanasan. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sopan." Jongin berkata cepat, mendukung kalimat Kyungsoo, dia membungkuk lagi kepada Yoona.

Kakak Kyungsoo itu nampak menarik nafas, dia belum percaya seratus persen. Mata indahnya mengarah kebagian zipper celana Jongin, masih tertutup rapat. Demikian juga dengan zipper Kyungsoo, belum terbuka.

"Ya sudah, aku hanya ingin meminjam kamera videomu. Maaf kalau aku langsung masuk tadi, aku buru buru." kata Yoona, nada suaranya sudah melembut, khas seorang yeoja cantik.

"Ka.. Kamera video?" gagap Kyungsoo,

"Ya, kau tidak memakainya kan. Aku hanya ingin meminjamnya sehari ini saja."

"Tap.. Tapi..." Kyungsoo langsung ketakutan, tapi ketakutannya perlahan lenyap saat mengingat bahwa file video seksnya di kamera itu sudah dihapus, dan salinannya sekarang ada diponselnya.

"Kameranya di tasku, sebentar." kata Kyungsoo kemudian, bernafas lega. Dia dengan cepat mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan benda segiempat itu dari sana.

"Nah, ini noona."

"Terima kasih." Yoona menerima kamera video itu, dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu..." Yoona menatap singkat kearah Jongin yang masih disana, lalu berbalik menuju pintu.

"Tu.. Tunggu noona." Kyungsoo menghentikan kakaknya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Noona mau keluar lagi?"

"Ya."

"Tapi, appa dan omma memesan kalau noona tidak boleh terlalu sering pulang larut, karena..."

"Ah Soo ya, orangtua memang begitu. Mereka terlalu berlebihan. Aku ada urusan, tugas kuliah." jelas Yoona, masih disertai senyuman manisnya.

"Noona bertemu dengan appa dan omma dibawah kan?"

"Tidak, mereka tidak ada dibawah." jawab Yoona sembari menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi omma dan appa..."

"Sudahlah Soo ya, aku sudah terlambat. Aku pergi dulu." tutup Yoona, tersenyum lagi, lalu keluar dengan cepat dari kamar milik Kyungsoo, menutup lagi kamar itu.

Hening.

Kyungsoo mendesah halus. Kakak perempuannya itu memang sulit menerima pendapatnya.

Namja bermata bulat indah itu berpikir lagi, dan berharap Yoona tidak menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu, bersama Jongin.

'Lagi pula aku tidak melakukan apa apa. Yoona noona hanya melihatku bersama Jongin, didalam kamar.' batin Kyungsoo, yang disesalkannya mungkin adalah penampakan Jongin yang telanjang dada tadi, yang mungkin saja membuat kakaknya berpikir yang macam macam.

Hening lagi.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling bertatapan, agak lama. Tapi Kyungsoo lah yang tidak kuat dan menolehkan wajahnya, memandang kearah lain.

"Maaf, yang tadi belum selesai, kau belum menjelaskan apa apa. Aku akan membuka bajuku lagi..." kata Jongin, memecah kebisuan, namja itu memegang tepi bajunya, bersiap membuka baju lagi.

"Tidak, jangan membuka baju lagi." Kyungsoo berkata cepat, menghentikan niat Jongin.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, lanjutkan saja mencatatmu... Kau harus mencatat banyak materi." jawab Kyungsoo, mengalihkan topik dengan cepat.

"Tapi, kau belum..."

"Sudahlah Kim Jongin. Mencatatlah sekarang, atau aku akan mengusirmu pulang." seru Kyungsoo, kejam. Seperti ibu tiri yang membentak anak selingkuhan suaminya.

"Baiklah." Jongin setuju dan tidak protes lagi.

Namja tampan itu kembali duduk di kursi belajar Kyungsoo, dia menoleh sekilas pada Kyungsoo, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya, dengan benak dipenuhi tanda tanya.

Kyungsoo memegang dahinya sembari mendesah. Dia kembali duduk di sisi ranjangnya, galau lagi.

'Namja itu pernah minum minum, pernah ke pulau Jeju, pernah menginap di hotel pulau itu. Dan waktunya bersamaan denganku... Wajah mereka sama, suaranya mirip, tubuhnya, semuanya. Tapi... Tapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak ingat malam itu? Tidak ingat denganku. Apa mungkin dia hanya pura pura tidak ingat? Dan sikapnya sekarang hanyalah kedok semata. Sikap baik dan lembutnya hanyalah topeng, padahal sebenarnya dia adalah namja preman, berandalan, mesum dan suka memperkosa siapa saja.' Kyungsoo membatin, berbagai pertanyaan dan kemungkinan muncul dibenaknya.

'Seandainya saja aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Peristiwa malam itu pastinya hanya tinggal sejarah saja. Dan aku pasti bisa melupakannya suatu saat nanti, walau tidak mudah.'

Kyungsoo mengusap wajah imutnya, dia melirik lagi kearah Jongin yang menulis diam. Dan disaat bersamaan, Jongin juga melirik kepadanya.

Deg.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, seperti ada kilatan tidak tampak yang menghubungkan netra mereka.

Kedua namja itu tidak mengucapkan apa apa. Hanya tatapan singkat yang berbicara. Setelahnya, keduanya kembali sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing.

Waktu berlalu dengan lambat.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Malampun tiba,

Jongin belum pulang dari rumah Kyungsoo. Namja berkulit tan itu masih mencatat, namun tidak fokus, yang berakibat lamanya waktu yang digunakan untuk menyelesaikan tulisannya.

"Kyungsoo sayang, turun kesini sebentar..." panggil ibu Kyungsoo dibawah sana.

"Iya omma." jawab Kyungsoo,

Namja itu tanpa berkata kata lagi, langsung turun ke bawah, memenuhi panggilan ibunya. Meninggalkan Jongin sendirian dikamar.

Ibu Kyungsoo menunggu anaknya didepan tangga. Nyonya rumah itu tampak sangat rapi dan anggun.

"Temanmu masih diatas?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo, tersenyum.

"Iya omma."

"Panggil dia makan nanti, kalian makan bersama."

"Memangnya omma mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo, melihat penampilan ibunya yang tidak seperti biasa.

"Omma dan appamu mau keluar sebentar lagi. Ada acara pertemuan relasi appamu. Kakakmu Yoona mana?"

"Yoona noona mungkin belum pulang." jawab Kyungsoo, pelan.

"Ahhh, appamu tadi marah marah. Kakakmu itu sulit dihubungi. Ponselnya mati... Omma tidak habis pikir dengan sikap dan tingkah kakakmu sebulan terakhir ini." desah ibu Kyungsoo, menerawang.

"Omma tenang saja. Yoona noona sebentar lagi pulang. Aku akan menelfon omma kalau dia sudah pulang." Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan ibunya. Dia tersenyum bentuk hati.

Ibu Kyungsoo mengangguk, juga tersenyum, dia memegang bahu anaknya pelan, kemudian berlalu ke beranda depan. Ayah Kyungsoo sudah menunggu di depan rumah, dalam mobil.

Kyungsoo mengikuti penampakan ibunya yang mulai menghilang didepan. Setelah itu, namja tersebut masuk ke dalam dapur, untuk mengambil makanan untuk Jongin.

o

o

o

o

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya, sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makanan untuk Jongin.

"Hm, lebih baik kau makan dulu. Hari sudah malam..." kata Kyungsoo, sangat pelan. Dia meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya di atas meja.

Jongin menghentikan aktifitasnya, dia menoleh dan memandang wajah Kyungsoo,

"Terima kasih, sebentar lagi selesai. Aku makan dirumah saja." tolak Jongin, halus, disertai senyuman khasnya.

"Jangan menolak, ini pesan ommaku. Makanlah dulu." tukas Kyungsoo.

"Tapi..."

"Jangan menolak. Aku sudah membawanya."

"Baiklah, aku akan makan. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena malah merepotkanmu." Jongin menampilkan wajah tidak enak.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, sedikit. Namun tidak menimpali kata kata Jongin.

Jongin mulai makan.

"Kau tidak makan juga?"

"Emh.. Ah, aku belum lapar, kau makan duluan." Kyungsoo menjawab grogi, karena kebetulan sejak tadi memandangi Jongin yang makan itu. Wajahnya lagi lagi memerah.

Jongin kembali melanjutkan menyantap makanannya, walau dia sama sekali tidak lapar. Tapi untuk menghargai Kyungsoo, dia makan juga.

Hening.

Waktu terus berlalu, tidak terasa sudah pukul 11 malam. Jongin sudah menghabiskan makanannya sejak lama. Kedua orangtua Kyungsoo juga belum pulang.

Kyungsoo mondar mandir di kamarnya, sementara Jongin melanjutkan kegiatannya, yang hampir selesai.

"Apa kau masih lama?"

"Sebentar lagi, tinggal sedikit lagi." jawab Jongin, tulisannya acak acakan, tidak bagus seperti tulisan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam, appa dan ommamu pasti khawatir denganmu." kata Kyungsoo lagi,

"Tenang saja, aku namja dan sudah besar. Appa dan ommaku sudah terbiasa kalau aku pulang malam. Jadi tidak ada masalah." timpal Jongin, jujur.

"Ya, aku tahu... Tapi tetap saja..."

"TIDAAAKKKKK..." terdengar jeritan keras, yang membuat Kyungsoo batal melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo kaget dan berpaling memandang kearah pintu,

"Itu suara Yoona noona..." tukas Kyungsoo, sangat hafal dengan suara kakak perempuannya itu.

"Ah, terjadi sesuatu dibawah sana. Ayo kita lihat..." Jongin berkata cepat, berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tidak, kau disini saja. Aku yang akan melihat kebawah." sahut Kyungsoo, mencegah.

"Tapi, siapa tahu saja ada perampok dan..."

"Itu hanya suara kakak perempuanku, kau tenang disini saja..."

"Tapi, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu kalau turun sendiri, berbahaya..." ucap Jongin, tanpa saringan.

"Apa? Kau khawatir padaku?"

"Tentu saja, kau temanku." jawab Jongin, otomatis.

Wajah Kyungsoo merona merah mendengar jawaban Jongin itu, namun dia lekas sadar dengan cepat.

"Aku turun dulu. Kau disini dan jangan kemana mana." tutup Kyungsoo, lalu berjalan cepat menuju pintu kamarnya, membuka pintu itu dan menutupnya lagi.

Jongin hanya bisa mendesah sendirian.

o

o

o

o

Kyungsoo turun kelantai bawah, dia mengendap endap sambil membawa tongkat bisbol yang diambilnya dibawah tangga tadi. Siap siaga jika benar ada seorang perampok yang masuk rumahnya, dan menyakiti kakaknya.

'Itu suara Yoona noona, apa dia sudah pulang?' batin Kyungsoo, bertanya tanya.

Namja pendek itu berjalan menuju kamar kakaknya, pelan dan pelan.

"Noona... Noona... Apa noona sudah pulang?" panggil Kyungsoo, dengan suara rendah.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Noona jawab aku. Aku mendengar teriakan noona... apa noona sudah pulang? Jawablah." ulang Kyungsoo, kali ini meninggikan suaranya.

Ada suara dan pergerakan didalam kamar pribadi Yoona.

Dan perlahan pintu membuka.

"Noona, noona tidak apa apa?" lega Kyungsoo, ternyata memang kakak perempuan cantiknya itu sudah pulang.

Yoona tidak menjawab, yeoja itu menundukkan wajahnya, terisak pelan, dia memegang benda kecil ditangan kirinya.

"Noona kenapa menangis? Apa noona sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo, langsung khawatir tingkat dewa.

Yoona lagi lagi tidak memberikan jawaban apa apa, dan tiba tiba dia memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, erat dan keras.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Soo ya, bagaimana ini... Bagaimana..." Yoona terisak isak, sambil memeluk adik satu satunya itu. Kakak Kyungsoo itu bergetar hebat dalam pelukan Kyungsoo, dia beberapa saat kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, masih tertunduk.

"Berceritalah noona, aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik." gumam Kyungsoo, mencoba membuat kakaknya bicara jujur.

Yoona tampak menarik nafas dalam, menghembuskannya pelan. Dia mendongak, dan memandang wajah adiknya. Matanya sembab, walau hal itu tidak memudarkan kecantikan alaminya.

"Soo ya, kau harus janji tidak mengatakannya kepada siapapun. Berjanjilah..." ujar Yoona, memohon.

"Berjanji apa noona? Aku tidak paham."

"Berjanjilah... Berjanji..."

"Ba.. Baiklah, aku berjanji..." sanggup Kyungsoo, walau sama sekali belum tahu pokok permasalahan.

Yoona menaikkan tangan kanannya dan memberikan benda kecil berwarna putih pada Kyungsoo, gerakannya takut takut.

Kyungsoo menerima benda putih kecil itu, mengamatinya.

Deg.

Benda itu sebuah tespek, alat tes kehamilan.

Kyungsoo bergetar, terutama bagian tangannya, benda itu hampir jatuh ditangannya. Namun dia berusaha tetap normal dengan posisinya.

Dia memandang lagi tespek itu, mengamati dengan seksama, lebih jelas.

Dan...

Positif.

Tespek itu menunjukkan hasil yang positif, dengan sangat jelas.

Kyungsoo menatap lagi wajah kakaknya,

"No.. Noona ha... Hamil?" tanya Kyungsoo, tidak percaya.

Yoona mengangguk, nyaris tidak kentara. Dia semakin terisak isak, linangan air matanya semakin deras.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang, sambil memegang pelipisnya. Pengakuan kakaknya itu sangat mengagetkan dan tidak terduga.

"Siapa yang melakukannya noona?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya, wajahnya tegang.

Yoona tidak bisa menjawab, isakannya semakin keras.

"Ja.. Jangan be.. ri tahu... omma dan appa.. " gagap Yoona, seakan putus asa.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu omma dan appa. Noona harus tenang..." sahut Kyungsoo, mencoba menenangkan kakaknya itu. Dia menoleh kebelakang, melihat lihat siapa tahu saja kedua orangtuanya sudah datang. Dan untungnya mereka belum datang.

"Ak.. Aku menyesal, sangat menyesal..." rutuk Yoona, disela isak tangisnya.

"Noona tenang, noona duduk dulu..." kata Kyungsoo, seraya menuntun kakak perempuannya itu untuk duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Siapa yang melakukannya noona? Siapa?" Kyungsoo mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Te.. Teman kuliah." jawab Yoona, lirih.

"Dia pacar noona?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, dan kakaknya itu mengangguk pelan.

"Apa dia memaksa noona melakukannya?" Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya, geram.

"Ti.. Tidak, kami melakukannya karena cinta. Aku mencintainya." jujur Yoona, tidak menyembunyikan lagi, dia memutuskan jujur dengan adiknya itu.

Kyungsoo perlahan mengendurkan kepalan tangannya, dia awalnya mengira kakaknya itu terkena bencana pemerkosaan, hingga hamil, namun dia salah.

Yoona memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo, meremasnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana Soo ya, harus bagaimana... Aku takut... Sangat takut... Bagaimana kalau omma dan appa tahu. Terutama appa... Aku takut..." isakan Yoona menjadi lagi, matanya semakin sembab.

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir keras, jawaban dari pertanyaan dan ketakutan kakaknya itu memang sulit.

"Ba.. Bagaimana kalau noona menggugurkannya saja?" Kyungsoo memberikan saran,

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Itu sangat berbahaya.. Aku... Aku..."

"Maaf noona, maafkan aku. Lupakan saranku yang tadi. Itu memang berbahaya, aku tidak ingin noona kenapa kenapa." Kyungsoo dengan cepat meralat ucapannya. Dia menyesal telah mengucapkan saran bodoh itu.

"Semua salahku Soo ya, andai saja aku tidak... Ahh..." Yoona menenggelamkan wajahnya ketelapak tangannya, dia stress.

"Noona tenang... Si.. Siapa nama namja itu? Apa dia yang biasa datang ke sini?" tanya Kyungsoo, mengingat sosok namja yang biasa datang mencari kakaknya.

"Ya, dia... Namanya Lee Seung Gi. Pacarku." aku Yoona.

"Ah, ternyata dia." desah Kyungsoo, kasar. Dia banyak menyesalkan status pacaran namja dan yeoja di Korea, yang biasanya tidak sah jika tanpa bumbu seks didalamnya, dengan kata lain setiap ada kata pacaran, berarti ada seks bebas didalamnya.

"Noona tenang dulu, kita pikirkan nanti. Noona istirahatlah. Aku akan menyembunyikan ini dari omma dan appa." janji Kyungsoo, membalas remasan tangan kakaknya. Dia mengembalikan tespek itu pada kakaknya.

Yoona mengangguk, lalu menghapus air matanya yang sejak tadi mengalir terus. Dia sedikit tenang karena sudah curhat dan membagi masalahnya. Masalah yang sama sekali tidak kecil.

"Noona istirahat, aku keluar dulu." gumam Kyungsoo, lalu menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh kakaknya yang baru saja terbaring.

"Terima kasih Soo ya..." ucap Yoona, segukan.

"Sama sama noona."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar pribadi kakaknya itu, dia menutup kembali pintu kamar tersebut, dan membiarkan kakaknya istirahat sekaligus menenangkan diri.

'Ya tuhan, kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Bagaimana kalau omma dan appa tahu. Hati mereka pasti hancur, sakit dan kecewa.' batin Kyungsoo, mendesah panjang.

Namja itu tidak sadar bahwa air matanya juga berlinang, secara otomatis, sedih dengan musibah yang menimpa kakak perempuan satu satunya. Dia menghapusnya cepat.

Namja bersenyum bentuk hati itu memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali ke lantai atas, tapi...

Deg.

Langkahnya terhenti, dia kaget lagi. Jongin berdiri tepat didepannya, wajah namja itu serius.

"Jo.. Jongin..."

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menguping. Tapi, aku mendengar masalah yang menimpa kakakmu." kata Jongin, menampilkan ekspresi menyesal.

Jongin memang turun mengikuti Kyungsoo, karena dia khawatir.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin larut dalam kekagetannya, dia menoleh singkat kearah kamar kakaknya, setelah itu menarik lengan Jongin, untuk menjauh dari sana.

Kyungsoo menarik Jongin menuju ruang tengah,

"To.. Tolong, jangan bocorkan rahasia ini. Jangan katakan apa yang kau dengar kepada orang lain. Tolong... Aku..." mohon Kyungsoo, dia sengaja menjauhkan Jongin dari kamar kakaknya, agar kakaknya itu tidak mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Tenang, tenanglah... Aku janji akan tutup mulut. Kau bisa mempercayaiku." timpal Jongin, langsung menyanggupi. Dia menaikkan telapak tangannya ke udara, berjanji.

"Benar? Kau janji..."

"Ya, aku janji."

Tanpa terduga, Kyungsoo langsung menghamburkan dirinya dan memeluk tubuh Jongin. Namja kecil itu terisak isak pelan.

"Aku takut... Aku takut..." isak Kyungsoo, memeluk Jongin dengan erat.

Jongin sedikit kaget dengan pelukan Kyungsoo yang mendadak itu. Tapi dia membalas pelukan dari namja itu, dengan menaikkan tangannya dan mengelus pungggung Kyungsoo.

"Kau takut kenapa?" Jongin bertanya lembut.

"Takut... Takut dengan masalah yang menimpa kakakku. Appaku sangat keras, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika appa tahu semua ini." jawab Kyungsoo, curhat.

"Kau harus tenang. Semua sudah terjadi. Kau harus tenang dan memikirkan langkah selanjutnya, bicarakanlah kembali pada kakakmu itu. Pasti ada jalannya." Jongin berucap bijaksana dan sangat dewasa.

"Kakakku sudah melakukan itu dan hamil, dan aku juga sudah..." kata Kyungsoo, namun menghentikan kalimatnya, dia hampir saja keceplosan.

"Kau, kau sudah apa?" Jongin menangkap kata kata terakhir Kyungsoo.

"Bu.. Bukan apa apa." ujar Kyungsoo cepat. Dia hampir saja mengatakan 'sudah melakukan hubungan seks'. Dan hal itu tentunya akan mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya.

"Sekarang kau tenang, semua akan baik baik saja." Jongin tersenyum setelah mengucapkan itu, dia senang karena sikap Kyungsoo kepadanya perlahan cair. Walau masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab hingga kini.

Kyungsoo tenang dalam pelukan Jongin, dia memejamkan matanya pelan. Menghirup aroma tubuh Jongin lembut. Ketenangan menjalari tubuhnya.

"Apa benar ini kau yang malam itu Jongin? Kau terasa beda. Kau sangat lembut dan baik." gumam Kyungsoo, tanpa sadar.

Deg.

"Malam itu? Aku... Kau bicara apa?" tanya Jongin, sangat serius.

"Ya, kau yang malam itu... Mengambil first timeku, kita melakukan seks." kata Kyungsoo pelan, lena.

"SEKS?"

deg.

Kyungsoo tersadar, dia tidak menyadari salah bicara dan mengungkapkan semuanya. Dia dengan gerakan super langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ak.. Aku salah bicara. Aku... Aku..."

"Tidak, kau pasti tidak salah bicara. Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan. Kau mengatakan malam itu, seks..."

"Bu.. Bukan apa apa Jongin. Itu... Aku..." Kyungsoo gagu,

"Tidak Kyungsoo, jelaskan padaku." Jongin memegang kedua bahu sempit Kyungsoo, sedikit mengguncangnya. Dia butuh penjelasan dan kepastian.

Kyungsoo menunduk dan memejamkan matanya, sepertinya dia harus mengatakannya. Yang akan dimulainya dengan terlebih dahulu bertanya.

"Ap.. Apa kau punya tato?" tanya Kyungsoo, mendongak kembali dan memandang wajah Jongin. Ekspresinya takut takut.

"Tato?"

"Ya, tato... Di pinggang bagian kirimu."

"Aku..."

Belum sempat Jongin memberikan jawaban, mendadak pintu depan diketuk oleh seseorang, ketukan keras dan cepat. Jongin batal memberikan jawabannya.

"Ak.. Aku akan membuka pintu." gumam Kyungsoo, lalu meninggalkan Jongin diruang tengah itu.

Jongin tidak ingin sendiri disana, dia mengekor Kyungsoo kedepan.

Kedatangan tamu tersebut membuyarkan semuanya.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu, dia awalnya menyangka mungkin ayah dan ibunya yang mengetuk pintu, tapi ternyata bukan.

"Baek..." seru Kyungsoo, didepan pintu. Dia sedikit kaget.

"Maaf Kyung, aku mengganggu malam begini. Tapi, bisakah aku bermalam dirumahmu? Chanyeol jerapah itu terus mencariku, aku kalah taruhan dengannya. Jadi namja itu terus menagih bayarannya. Bukan bayaran uang, tapi bayaran yang lain. Aku kesulitan memenuhinya. Jadi tolong untuk hari ini saja biarkan aku bermalam dirumahmu, please..." cerocos Baekhyun, sangat cepat seperti kereta api otomatis yang remnya blong. Namja itu tersengal sengal, habis berlari.

"Tenanglah Baek, aku tentu saja mengijinkan menginap dirumahku." timpal Kyungsoo, walau belum mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih... Kau memang sahabat terbaik se Korea... Ohh..." Baekhyun berterima kasih, dan langsun tertegun karena melihat Jongin dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"Kau..."

Jongin tersenyum pada Baekhyun, disertai bungkukan singkat.

"Dia..."

"Oh, Jongin baru saja menyalin catatan sekolah yang tertinggal." jelas Kyungsoo cepat, agar Baekhyun tidak berpikiran macam macam.

"Oh begitu." Baekhyun magut magut.

Jongin melewati Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, dan memutar tubuhnya, hingga dia sudah berada di area luar beranda.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, terima kasih Kyungsoo." kata Jongin, minta pamit. Tapi wajahnya menyiratkan keingintahuan yang belum terjawab.

"Oh, kau.. Ah, baiklah." timpal Kyungsoo, walau sebenarnya dia masih ingin Jongin lebih lama dirumahnya. What?

"Tapi perlengkapan sekolahmu, tas..."

"Aku sudah membawanya." sahut Jongin, seraya menunjukkan tas punggung sekolahnya yang tersampir.

"Oh."

"Aku pulang dulu." tutup Jongin, membungkuk lagi kepada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Setelah itu, namja tersebut berbalik dan berlalu, pulang.

Hening.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, agak berat.

Baekhyun yang ada disamping Kyungsoo, menyikut pinggang temannya itu.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau sudah akrab dengan namja baru itu." kata Baekhyun, sedikit menggoda.

"Kau bicara apa Baek. Dia hanya datang menyalin catatan sekolahku, hanya itu." timpal Kyungsoo, wajahnya merah lagi.

"Tapi apa kau sudah menanyakan mengenai video..."

"Belum Baek, apa kau gila. Aku bisa malu sendiri jika namja pemerkosa itu bukan dia. Aku harus hati hati..." potong Kyungsoo cepat.

"Oh, kau seharusnya terang terangan dengannya... Dia..."

"Sudahlah Baek... Kita membicarakan masalah kau saja, kenapa Chanyeol itu mengejarmu, apa kau mencuri dompetnya?" ucap Kyungsoo, bercanda.

"Ahh, aku hampir lupa. Bawa aku ke kamarmu, sembunyikan aku dilemarimu. Ayo naik..." jerit Baekhyun, lebay. Dia menarik tangan Kyungsoo, untuk naik keatas kamar namja kecil itu.

Kyungsoo membiarkan dan mengikut, dia menoleh sekilas ke halaman rumahnya, tempat dimana Jongin menghilang.

'Jongin...'

o

o

o

o

Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar, seakan dirinyalah pemilih sah kamar itu. Dia melepaskan pegangan tangannya kemudian dan menghamburkan dirinya diatas kasur, menelungkup.

"Aku galau Kyung, aku galau..." desah Baekhyun, seperti yeoja yang baru saja dipoligami oleh pacarnya.

"Kau memang selalu galau Baek..." Kyungsoo menimpali, memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi ini beda, namja tiang itu terus meminta bayaran taruhan, bukan bayaran uang... Tapi... Ah... Mati aku." Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam kasur empuk Kyungsoo.

"Itu karena kau terlalu berani taruhan. Memang taruhannya apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, penasaran juga.

"Taruhannya..."

Terdengar suara bell rumah Kyungsoo, yang membuat kalimat Baekhyun terpotong. Rumah Kyungsoo memang memiliki bell, jadi pintu depan bisa di ketuk ataupun memencet bell disampingnya.

"Sebentar Baek, aku buka pintu dulu. Mungkin saja itu omma dan appa." kata Kyungsoo, yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo lekas keluar kamar dan langsung turun ke lantai dasar, berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan. Membukanya.

Dan...

Bukan kedua orangtuanya yang datang, tapi...

"Jongin..."

Kyungsoo kaget, namja tampan itu kembali dan belum pulang.

"Maafkan aku, aku datang lagi." kata Jongin, yang memutuskan tidak pulang dulu.

"Apa ada yang... yang terlupa?"

"Tidak ada yang terlupa... Tapi ada yang belum selesai." sahut Jongin, tidak akan pulang sebelum pertanyaan dibenaknya terjawab.

"Maksudnya..."

Jongin menarik nafas dalam, melangkah beberapa langkah untuk menyempitkan jarak dari Kyungsoo.

"Apa tato yang kau maksud itu, adalah ini..." ujar Jongin, sambil menaikkan kaosnya dibagian sebelah kiri.

Jreeng.

ABS seksi Jongin terpampang nyata, dan bukan hanya itu, sebuah tato kecil dibagian pinggang kirinya terlihat jelas sekarang.

Tato itu bukan gambar, tapi tulisan yang terangkai, bertuliskan : Kai

Deg.

Kyungsoo mematung, tubuh kecilnya bergetar lagi. Semuanya semakin jelas. Tidak perlu menduga atau berprasangka lagi.

"Ja.. Jadi memang kau, yang malam itu..."

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter 4 up, chap ini udah panjangkan? Mudah2an udah ya, hehehee... Masih banyak yang perlu dijelaskan sih, dichap depan ya. Termasuk moment2 Kaisoo, juga Chanbaek, mungkin..hehehee...

Review dari pembaca semua menjadi penyemangat untuk terus melanjutkan ff ini, kemungkinan selesainya diatas chap 10, seperti ff ku yang lain.

Review lagi ya, bagaimana tanggapannya di chap ini? Jangan bosan2 memberikan Reviewnya, supaya bisa fast update seperti biasa lagi.

Chap ini khusus kalian yang mereview.

Kiss

Han Kang Woo 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

VIDEO TAPE

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, EXO Member, etc

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M plus, NC

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, matanya berkaca kaca. Dugaannya ternyata benar. Jongin lah yang melecehkannya secara seksual malam itu.

"Semua sudah jelas, lebih baik kau pulang." tukas Kyungsoo, air matanya hampir jatuh.

Jongin menurunkan baju kaosnya, lalu melangkah selangkah lagi.

"Belum jelas, aku masih tidak mengerti. Kau tahu aku punya tato. Sedangkan aku sama sekali belum pernah memperlihatkannya kepada siapapun..." kata Jongin, pertanyaan dibenaknya semakin bertambah.

"Pulanglah Kim Jongin, tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan." Kyungsoo berujar dan meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku belum mengerti Kyungsoo, tidak mengerti. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Apa kita pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya?" Jongin melangkah lagi, semakin mendekatkan diri pada Kyungsoo.

"Cukup, pulanglah..."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyungsoo dengan cepat berbalik dan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dia menutup pintu depan dengan sangat keras.

Brak.

Hening.

"Aku tidak akan kemana mana, sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya Kyungsoo." teriak Jongin, masih dengan posisi berdirinya didepan beranda rumah keluarga Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Jongin menghela nafas, seraya memegang dahinya, dia masih belum paham apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

'Ada apa ini sebenarnya?' batin Jongin, lalu duduk di dekat pot bunga disana,

Namja tampan berkulit seksi itu akan menunggu hingga Kyungsoo keluar lagi dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Waktu lagi lagi berjalan lambat.

o

o

o

o

Kyungsoo naik keatas kamarnya, perasaannya campur aduk. Air matanya lolos, dia tidak mampu menahannya lagi.

'Ternyata memang dia...' Kyungsoo membatin.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menunggu pagi dikamar Kyungsoo, tersentak pelan saat pintu kamar Kyungsoo terbuka.

"Kenapa menangis Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun, beranjak dan menghampiri sahabat karibnya itu.

"Tidak ada apa apa Baek." jawab Kyungsoo, terisak pelan. Dia menghapus air matanya.

"Kau terlihat kacau. Apa si Kim Jongin itu melukaimu? Biar aku yang menghajarnya sekarang." Baekhyun memasang kuda kuda, lebay. Dia memang sempat memasang telinga sewaktu Kyungsoo turun. Dan menyadari bahwa Jongin lah yang kembali datang.

"Bukan Baek, aku.. Aku ahh..." isakan Kyungsoo semakin keras. Entah kenapa air matanya tidak bisa kompromi untuk tidak mengalir. Padahal selama ini dia adalah namja yang kuat dan tegar.

"Duduklah kalau begitu. Tenangkan dirimu." sahut Baekhyun, menuntut Kyungsoo untuk duduk didepan meja belajar.

Kyungsoo duduk, dan terus mengusap air matanya.

"Berceritalah, kau kenapa? Aku akan mendengarkan." kata Baekhyun kemudian, wajahnya serius dan ingin tahu.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam,

"Ternyata memang dia Baek, dia yang melakukannya. Aku sudah membuktikannya sendiri..." ujar Kyungsoo, menceritakan semuanya. Bercerita dengan terbata bata kepada sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun mendengarkan tanpa menyela.

"Begitulah Baek, pelakunya adalah Jongin. Bukan seseorang yang mirip, kembaran atau sebagainya. Tapi itu memang dia. Kim Jongin yang sama." Kyungsoo mengakhiri ceritanya, dia bergetar singkat.

"Ohh, aku juga sudah menduga itu." kata Baekhyun, walau pada awalnya dia masih sangsi dengan namja di video seks Kyungsoo itu.

Hening sejenak.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Semua sudah terjadi kan. Jangan sesali dan sedih lagi." lanjut Baekhyun, menghela nafasnya lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Entahlah Baek. Aku pusing... Aku... Aku disatu sisi sangat sedih, tapi di sisi lain senang..." timpal Kyungsoo, kalimatnya ambigu, susah dipahami.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku... Aku sangat sedih karena Jongin sama sekali tidak ingat peristiwa malam itu, malam dimana dia melakukan semuanya, dengan kasar dan liar. Tapi disisi lain, aku senang, karena... karena... Jongin lah namja itu." jawab Kyungsoo, lirih.

Baekhyun mencoba mencerna kalimat terakhir Kyungsoo, dia gagal paham.

"Tunggu Kyung, kau senang karena namja itu adalah Kim Jongin?" Baekhyun ingin memperjelas.

"Iya Baek... Aku harus mengakui bahwa... bahwa aku menyukai sikap baik dan lembut Jongin. Dan berharap itu adalah sikap dan sifat aslinya." jelas Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dia paham sekarang. Sahabatnya itu tidak menginginkan namja pemerkosanya adalah namja brandalan, preman pasar dan sejenisnya.

Semua orang pasti menginginkan 'diperkosa' oleh orang baik baik. What? Apa seorang pemerkosa bisa dikategorikan orang baik baik? Entahlah.

"Sekarang kau tenang, kita tidur. Omma dan appamu kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Omma dan appa ada acara pertemuan relasi. Belum pulang." jawab Kyungsoo, pelan.

"Dan Kim Jongin itu, dia sudah pulangkan?"

Kyungsoo diam, namja itu berdiri, menuju jendela kamarnya.

"Dia belum pulang?" ulang Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya belum Baek." jawab Kyungsoo, menatap halaman rumahnya yang gelap.

"Sebaiknya kau menyuruhnya pulang. Udara diluar sangat dingin." kata Baekhyun, memberikan saran kepada sahabatnya tersebut.

Kyungsoo masih memandang keluar jendela, dia mendesah. Lalu mengangguk.

Namja bermata bulat itu mengambil sebuah kertas kosong dan spidol, lalu menuliskan beberapa kata disana. Baekhyun hanya melihat dan tidak menginterupsi apa yang dilakukan oleh temannya itu.

Setelah menulis, Kyungsoo dengan cepat keluar kamar, turun kelantai bawah, berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Namja itu menghela nafas lagi.

Dia menyelipkan kertas berisi pesan di celah bawah pintunya. Dan tanpa mengucapkan kata apa apa, dia kembali lagi keatas, kamarnya.

o

o

Jongin duduk sambil menahan dingin. Dia mengusap telapak tangannya, untuk membuat efek hangat. Sesekali matanya menoleh kearah pintu, melihat apakah Kyungsoo keluar dan menemuinya.

Jongin saat ini terlihat seperti seorang namja yang menunggui pacarnya yang 'ngambek'. Menunggu dan menanti tanpa kenal lelah.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam lewat, Jongin berdiri dan tidak sengaja melihat sebuah kertas yang tiba tiba muncul dibawah pintu. Dia lekas memungut dan membacanya :

'Tolong pulanglah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya di sekolah. Temui aku di gudang rusak belakang sekolah. saat jam istirahat. Pulanglah sekarang... Aku tidak ingin kau sakit.'

Jongin membaca pesan itu berulang ulang, sampai beberapa kali. Matanya sesekali menetap pintu, berharap Kyungsoo ada dibaliknya dan membuka pintu. Tapi harapannya sia sia.

Jongin tampak berpikir sejenak, dia kemudian tersenyum singkat.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang." gumam Jongin, dan memasukkan kertas itu kedalam sakunya, dia akan menyimpannya. Namja tampan itu percaya bahwa Kyungsoo akan menemuinya besok pagi.

Dan akhirnya, Jongin pulang juga. Walau dengan enggan.

o

o

o

o

Besoknya.

Baekhyun pagi pagi sekali pulang dari rumah Kyungsoo. Karena namja bereyeliner itu harus mempersiapkan perlengkapan sekolah dirumahnya sendiri.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah siap siap berangkat sekolah. Namja itu turun dari kamarnya, dengan kepala pening dan mata sembab. Semalaman dia menangis dalam diam.

"Matamu kenapa sayang?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo didepan meja makan, sambil mengolesi roti dengan selai. Nyonya rumah itu dan suaminya baru paling pukul 2 pagi, sejam setelah kepulangan Jongin.

"Tidak apa apa omma, hanya kemasukan debu." jawab Kyungsoo, memakai alasan klasik. Dia tersenyum kaku pada ibunya.

"Kakakmu mana?"

"Di kamarnya omma." jawab Kyungsoo, agak ragu dan takut. Teringat lagi masalah besar yang menimpa kakak perempuannya itu.

"Apa dia sakit? Tidak kuliah?" ibu Kyungsoo bertanya lagi, dia beranjak dan ingin melihat anak perempuannya itu.

"Biar aku saja yang lihat omma." seru Kyungsoo, cepat.

"Sarapanlah, nanti kau terlambat. Biar omma yang lihat." tutup ibu Kyungsoo, benar benar pergi melihat Yoona di kamarnya.

Untuk diketahui, keluarga Kyungsoo adalah sebuah keluarga yang harmonis. Jarang masalah yang terjadi dalam keluarga kecil itu. Walau ayah Kyungsoo terkenal galak dan tegas, tapi dia sangat sayang kepada istri dan kedua anaknya.

Melihat ibunya berjalan ke kamar Yoona, Kyungsoo langsung gelisah tidak karuan, dia meremas tangannya. Namja imut itu berdiri dari duduknya dan mengikuti ibunya.

Kyungsoo berdiri diam beberapa meter dari depan kamar kakaknya, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas ibunya yang berbicara lembut dengan kakaknya itu dari jauh. Kebetulan pintu kamar Yoona tersebut terbuka sedikit.

'Sepertinya tidak terjadi apa apa, omma tidak curiga kalau Yoona noona hamil.' batin Kyungsoo, lega.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu memandang jam tangannya, dia hampir terlambat.

Dan tanpa buang waktu, Kyungsoo dengan cepat berangkat ke sekolah, dia berteriak untuk memberitahukan kepada ibunya bahwa dia sudah berangkat sekolah.

Namja itu menggunakan jasa bus ke sekolahnya.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Pelajaran pertama dan kedua berlangsung menoton bagi Kyungsoo, tidak ada satupun materi pelajaran yang masuk kedalam otaknya. Dia memikirkan banyak hal yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran sekolah.

'Baek, dimana kau?' tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati, sahabat karibnya itu tidak nampak batang hidungnya. Padahal biasanya temannya tersebut menghabiskan sisa pelajaran dengan melempar kertas kesana kemari, seperti namja yang masa kecilnya suram.

Bangku Baekhyun kosong, melompong.

Kyungsoo mendesah dan menoleh kesamping, kursi disampingnya juga kosong. Jongin tidak datang.

'Dan kau pun tidak datang...' lagi lagi Kyungsoo membatin. Padahal jam istirahat nanti dia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Jongin. Di gudang rusak belakang sekolah.

Namja itu mendesah lagi, pikirannya tidak fokus.

o

o

o

o

Jam istirahat baru saja dimulai, Kyungsoo lekas keluar dari kelasnya. Tidak lupa dengan benda penting yang selalu dibawanya, ponsel layar sentuh. Dimana dalam ponsel itu tersimpan video seksnya bersama Jongin.

Kyungsoo berjalan lambat menuju ke gudang belakang sekolah. Dia memilih tempat itu karena menurut kabar gudang itu lumayan angker, jadi siswa dan siswi jarang kesana. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak percaya dengan cerita cerita seperti itu. Cerita yang mungkin saja dikarang oleh segelintir siswa agar gudang tersebut tetap sepi.

Tahu sendirikan, sepi... Berarti beberapa siswa bisa melakukan hal hal 'sesuatu' disana, tanpa ketahuan oleh siswa siswi lain.

Dan kenyataan itu kini dirasakan sendiri oleh Kyungsoo. Dia semakin memperlambat langkahnya saat jaraknya tinggal beberapa meter dari pintu gudang itu, dia mendengar suara suara dari dalam gudang.

"Kenapa harus disini?" bisik sebuah suara, suara namja.

"Karena disini sepi, kau tenang saja. Tidak ada yang akan memergoki kita." timpal namja yang lain.

"Kita melakukannya nanti saja, toloong..."

"Jangan pura pura menolak."

"Tapi..."

"Diam saja dan menungging... Sekarang..."

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang datang?" suara namja itu takut takut.

"Tenang. Kita aman... Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat. 15 menit saja." namja yang lain menimpali.

"Ba.. Baiklah kalau begitu." namja pertama akhirnya setuju.

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, dia sangat mengenali suara namja yang pertama. Suara cabe yang kadang lebay.

'Baek, apa itu kau?' batin Kyungsoo, seraya mengendap endap ke bagian samping gudang itu, mencari cari celah untuk mengintip.

Namja bermata indah itu akhirnya menemukan celah kecil, walau dia harus berusaha keras menjinjit, karena tubuhnya yang pendek. Dia mengintip di celah itu, matanya langsung membulat.

Jreeng...

Baekhyun menungging dengan celana yang sudah terpelorot hingga mata kaki, dibelakangnya, seorang namja tampan dan tinggi sudah siap siap memasukinya. Namja tinggi itu tidak telanjang, tapi mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang ereksi lewat zipper celana yang sudah terbuka.

Jelas sudah, bahwa dua namja didalam gudang itu akan melalukan seks. Seks cepat dan tepat.

"Masukkan pelan pelan Chanyeol ah..." desah Baekhyun didalam sana, dia memegang erat sisi meja reot sebagai pegangannya.

"Kau tenang, rileks... Hanya 15 menit." timpal namja yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol, namja senior yang banyak menjadi idola kaum hawa sekolah.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam, dan memejamkannya. Chanyeol dibelakangnya mengocok penisnya cepat,

Lalu...

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik... Dan

Blash, kejantanan Chanyeol masuk dan menjebol hole Baekhyun.

"Argh..." jerit Baekhyun, tertahan.

"Jangan menjerit, nanti ada yang dengar." Chanyeol mengingatkan. Namja itu memompa penisnya keluar masuk, dengan ritme cepat.

"Ahh..." Baekhyun mengganti jeritannya dengan desahan, nikmat.

"Yeahh... Oh.. Ahh.."

"Ahh.. Ahhh..."

Desahan, erangan, dan bunyi bunyi sejenisnya mewarnai gudang itu. Gudang yang bisa dikatakan gudang mesum sekarang.

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, tidak percaya. Temannya sendiri tidak masuk ke kelas dan malah melakukan seks dengan siswa senior. Woow.

Hampir 15 menit lamanya, Chanyeol terus menggonjot penisnya, keras dan kuat. Waktu yang dialokasikan sangat singkat memang.

Baekhyun bertwerking ria, mendesah dan menahan hujaman kejantanan Chanyeol. Ini adalah kali keduanya holenya di bobol oleh Chanyeol. Yang pertama dilakukannya di ruang ganti kelas basket.

Dan.

"Ahh...ahhh.."

"Ohhh... Ah... Oh.."

Crot crot croott

Chanyeol menumpahkan cairan kelakiannya didalam hole Baekhyun, nikmat dan sulit dijelaskan dengan kata kata.

Namja tinggi itu mengeluarkan penisnya dari hole Baekhyun, lalu kembali memasukkannya ke sangkarnya, tanpa dicuci.

"Terima kasih honey... Lusa adalah jadwal selanjutnya." ujar Chanyeol, tersenyum puas dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

Kyungsoo yang berada di luar gudang, dengan cepat memperbaiki posisi, dia menunduk, dan untung saja tubuhnya kecil, jadi Chanyeol tidak melihatnya saat melintas.

Aman, Chanyeol tidak melihat Kyungsoo.

Hening sejenak, hanya suara langkah Chanyeol yang terdengar menjauh.

Baekhyun menaikkan celana sekolahnya, holenya perih sekaligus lengket. Dia dengan cepat kembali memakai celananya dan lekas keluar dari gudang.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan dan tertatih,

Dan...

"Kyu... Kyung, kau... Sejak kapan kau di..." mulut Baekhyun ternganga, saking kagetnya.

"Baru saja." jawab Kyungsoo, tersenyum aneh. Wajahnya memerah.

"Jangan bilang kau su.. sudah melihat.. Itu..." gagap Baekhyun, baru kali ini namja itu kehilangan kata katanya.

"Iya Baek, aku melihat semuanya. Maafkan aku..." Kyungsoo berujar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oshh, ahh.." Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia sangat malu dengan temannya itu.

Keadaan menjadi canggung setelahnya, baik Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Kyungsoo terdiam karena berada ditempat yang salah, menyaksikan sendiri temannya melalukan seks singkat sedangkan Baekhyun terdiam karena sangat malu pada Kyungsoo. Dia sempat mengejek Kyungsoo karena 'diperkosa' oleh namja misterius dan kali ini dia sendiri yang terkena musibah itu, dengan cara yang beda tentunya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam, menghembuskannya kasar.

"Kyung, yang tadi... Kau.. Ehm... Itu... Anu..."

"Tenang saja Baek, aku akan tutup mulut. Aku paham." ucap Kyungsoo cepat, sangat paham dengan apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Terima kasih Kyung." gumam Baekhyun, sangat tidak enak.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, matanya kesana kemari, tentu saja mencari sosok Jongin yang belum juga muncul. Padahal mereka sudah berjanji bertemu di gudang.

"Kyung..."

"Hm.."

"Aku... Aku akan menjelaskan kenapa hal tadi bisa terjadi." kata Baekhyun, betul betul tidak enak.

"Aku kalah taruhan dari namja tiang itu." Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan.

"Lalu?"

"Kami taruhan bola, MU vs Tottenham. Dan aku kalah. Karena aku kalah, jadi aku harus menjadi uke namja itu selama sebulan. Dengan melakukan seks 3 kali seminggu, selama sebulan penuh. Aku senang senang saja melakukannya, tapi namja itu sangat ganas. Aku harus mau melakukannya dimana saja, tanpa kenal tempat dan waktu. Aku takut suatu saat kami bisa ketahuan." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Jadi itulah sebabnya kau tadi malam kabur kerumahku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya, tadi malam dia memintanya melakukan di samping mobil ayahnya yang diparkir. Aku tentunya menolak. Aku lebih suka melakukannya di dalam kamar, diatas kasur. Dengan durasi yang lama. Pasti akan lebih dahsyat dan..." Baekhyun mendadak menutup mulutnya, berbicaranya sudah berlebihan.

"Ok Baek, aku mengerti." Kyungsoo tersenyum, menampilkan senyuman khas bentuk hatinya.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum, dia lega karena Kyungsoo mengerti dengan keadaannya. Seks yang dilakukannya tadi adalah dampak dari kekalahannya dalam taruhan. Bukan karena spontan. Walau dia harus mengakui bahwa seks itu memang sangat nikmat dan membuat ketagihan. Hening.

"Baek, apa kau melihat seseorang disini?" tanya Kyungsoo, mengganti topik. bola matanya berputar cepat, meneliti keadaan sekitarnya.

"Tentu saja, si Chanyeol idiot jerapah itu." jawab Baekhyun, sembari tertawa cetar.

"Bukan, maksudku orang lain..."

"Kim Jongin maksudmu?" Baekhyun langsung menangkap maksud Kyungsoo.

"Y.. Ya, dia." jawab Kyungsoo, malu malu.

"Aku tidak melihatnya. Aku sejak tadi hanya bersama si Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, rupanya Jongin belum datang.

"Baiklah Kyung, aku pergi dulu... Kau akan menunggu namja itu kan?"

"Ya, aku akan menunggunya." sahut Kyungsoo, pelan.

Baekhyun menepuk pelan pundak Kyungsoo, setelah itu meninggalkan namja itu sendirian. Dia berjalan tertatih tatih, seperti janda yang baru saja keguguran.

Kyungsoo menatap penampakan Baekhyun yang perlahan menghilang. Dia mendudukkan dirinya diatas meja reot, tempat dimana Baekhyun beberapa saat yang lalu berpegangan, saat di bobol. Dia sempat melihat ceceran sperma milik Chanyeol yang ada dilantai. Sperma yang terbuang sia sia.

Kyungsoo lagi lagi mendesah, matanya menatap keluar gudang.

'Dimana kau Jongin ah...'

o

o

o

o

Jam istirahat hampir selesai, namun Kyungsoo masih berada di gudang belakang sekolah, menantikan Jongin yang tidak kunjung datang.

"Apa kau tidak datang Jongin?" gumam Kyungsoo, resah.

Tiba tiba...

Brugh.

Terdengar suara orang melompat dari arah belakang gudang. Kyungsoo mendengar suara itu, dia terlonjak dari duduknya. Agak kaget.

Kemudian, muncul seorang namja, kemunculannya sangat tiba tiba, dia berlari dan masuk melalui pintu gudang.

"Maaf, aku terlambat..." kata namja itu, terengah engah, dia melap keringat di dahinya. Namja itu adalah Jongin.

"Jongin" kata Kyungsoo, senang dalam hati. Ternyata Jongin datang juga.

Jongin melangkah perlahan, mendekati Kyungsoo. Jarak mereka sangat dekat sekarang.

"Kau bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Sesuai janjimu semalam." ucap Jongin, wajahnya seksi karena keringat.

Kyungsoo tidak menimpali, matanya fokus kepada wajah Jongin yang terlihat semakin tampan dan mempesona, matahari pagi yang menyeruak dan mengenai wajah namja itu semakin menambah porsi ketampanannya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa apa?" Jongin berseru dan menggoyangkan telapak tangan di depan wajah cengo' Kyungsoo.

"Ti.. Tidak apa apa." jawab Kyungsoo, gagu.

Kyungsoo sangat gugup dan grogi. Dia berdua saja dengan Jongin di dalam gudang itu. Dan tempat tersebut baru saja digunakan oleh pasangan ChanBaek melakukan seks maraton, jadi Kyungsoo merasa risih dan sedikit malu.

"Kalau begitu, katakan sekarang... Aku akan mendengarkan." Jongin kembali kepada topik utama.

"Baiklah..." Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, wajah imutnya kini serius. Sangat serius malah.

Namja bersuara indah itu mengeluarkan ponsel layar sentuhnya dari saku celana, lalu meletakkannya diatas meja reot disana.

"Video dalam ponselku itu akan menjelaskan semuanya. Kau hanya perlu menontonnya saja. Dan setelah kau menonton, giliranku yang meminta penjelasanmu... Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku, kenapa kau melakukannya..." ujar Kyungsoo, nadanya suaranya sangat rendah, namun ditekan.

Dia mengambil lagi ponselnya dan mencari file video seks itu. Setelah didapat, dia memberikan ponsel itu pada Jongin.

Jongin mengambil ponsel milik Kyungsoo, walau dalam tanda tanya besar dan tidak mengerti.

Namja yang pandai dance itu menekan tombol play, dan mulai menonton.

Hening.

Menit awal Jongin malah tersenyum, karena di video itu menampilkan wajah close up Kyungsoo, sangat imut. Yang berbicara didepan kamera dan melontarkan beberapa kata pembukaan, dokumentasi. Jongin malah mengira Kyungsoo akan membuat video Lipsync.

Namun senyuman Jongin perlahan menghilang ketika gambar dan adegan mulai berganti. Di video itu tampak Kyungsoo yang di dorong diatas kasur oleh seorang namja. Dan namja itu mirip dirinya.

Deg.

Jongin mematung, tapi masih fokus dengan video yang di tontonnya.

Adegan di video terus berlanjut, hingga ke sesi pemaksaan. Sampai adegan seks yang sebenarnya terjadi. Liar, ganas, dan kasar.

"Ti.. Tidak, tidak mungkin..." gumam Jongin, bibirnya bergetar.

Jongin akhirnya menyaksikan semua adegan pemaksaan, pelecehan dan pemerkosaan yang dilakukannya pada Kyungsoo. No sensor.

Dilain pihak, Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan ekspresi Jongin, matanya berkaca kaca. Namun ditahan untuk tidak menangis. Namja kecil itu memperhatikan apakah ekspresi bersalah yang ditampilkan Jongin hanya pura pura atau tidak.

Jongin masih menyaksikan sendiri video itu, dia hampir saja merosot ke lantai, saking kagetnya dengan rekaman seksnya itu.

"Kyung, Kyungsoo... Ini... Aku..." Jongin tidak tahu harus bicara apa, dia menghentikan video itu tengah jalan.

"Sekarang jelaskan Jongin. Jelaskan padaku..." seru Kyungsoo, suaranya mendadak serak dan parau.

"Ini... Itu..."

"Jelaskan... Sekarang..." suara Kyungsoo semakin meninggi. Emosinya meledak.

Jongin meletakkan ponsel Kyungsoo di atas meja reot disana, dia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Ba.. Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya. Tapi... Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui bahwa... Bahwa aku... Sama sekali tidak ingat dengan kejadian itu, sama sekali tidak." jelas Jongin, jujur dengan kata katanya.

"Tapi itu kau kan?" air mata Kyungsoo menetes pelan namun dia lekas menghapusnya.

"Y.. Ya itu aku. Aku mengakuinya. Itu bajuku, aku hanya mengingat itu." jawab Jongin, di video itu dia memang menanggalkan bajunya saat adegan seks itu, dan terekam jelas.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Hah.. Kenapa?" suara Kyungsoo semakin meninggi.

"Aku sudah katakan bahwa aku tidak ingat. Adegan itu diluar kuasaku." jawab Jongin, pelan.

"Jangan bohong Kim Jongin..."

"Aku tidak bohong, percayalah."

"Kau pasti bersandiwara, karena aku mempunyai bukti, video itu. Asal kau tahu, aku bukan pelacur jalanan yang bisa kau pakai seenaknya. Aku namja baik baik Kim Jongin..." dada Kyungsoo naik turun, dia menumpahkan kekesalan dan kemarahannya didepan Jongin.

Jongin mencoba memegang kedua bahu sempit Kyungsoo, tapi namja itu menepis tangannya.

"Aku betul betul tidak ingat. Percayalah..." Jongin memejamkan matanya, untuk memunculkan adegan yang disaksikannya di video, tapi sama sekali tidak menemukan bayangan. Nihil.

Air mata Kyungsoo semakin berlinang deras, matanya sembab, walau awalnya dia tidak ingin menangis di depan Jongin, tapi apa daya, cairan bening itu lolos juga.

"Hiks.. Hiks... Kau melecehkanku, kau memperkosaku. Kau melakukannya dengan kasar dan... Dan kau tidak mengakuinya... Kau namja sialan.. Kau... Kau..." emosi Kyungsoo tidak terbendung.

"Kyungsoo, aku mengakui itu aku, tapi aku tidak ingat..."

"Kau pura pura... Kau..."

"Kyungsoo..."

"Kau namja berandalan..."

"Kyungsoo, tolong de..."

"Kau, seorang namja yang... Ehm.. Hmmff..."

Teriakan dan bentakan Kyungsoo perlahan terhenti, karena baru saja Jongin menghentikannya dengan sebuah bibir. Ya, Jongin mencium bibir tebal Kyungsoo untuk membungkam namja imut itu.

Deg.

Mata sembab Kyungsoo membulat, bibirnya terkunci. Dia sangat kaget dengan serangan ciuman Jongin yang tiba tiba.

Jongin mencium Kyungsoo, dibarengi dengan lumatan lembut, namun tidak bernafsu. Ciuman itu dilakukannya hanya untuk membuat Kyungsoo diam. Teriakan Kyungsoo tadi bisa saja mendatangkan siswa dan siswi, atau lebih parah para guru.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, Jongin memegang tengkuk Kyungsoo, agar ciuman mereka tidak lepas.

Awalnya Kyungsoo bergetar hebat, namun lama lama, dia merasakan ketenangan dalam dekapan dan ciuman lembut Jongin.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang, aliran darahnya berdesir. Ciuman pertamanya hilang sudah. Lagi lagi si Jongin yang mengambilnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, setelah memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah tenang lagi.

"Syukurlah, kau bisa tenang..." gumam Jongin, nafas hangatnya menyapu wajah Kyungsoo. Posisi mereka masih intim.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata apa apa, dia hanya bisa menampilkan ekspresi O_O andalannya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan awal kejadian itu. Tapi yang pasti aku memang tidak ingat mengenai seks yang kita lakukan..." gumam Jongin lagi, menahan tubuh Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya.

Kyungsoo masih diam, mematung. Wajahnya memerah hebat.

"Aku paham sekarang kenapa kau menanyakan mengenai minum minuman keras, pulau Jeju dan tato di tubuhku. Terlebih dahulu aku minta maaf, karena sudah menyakitimu..." lanjut Jongin.

"Waktu itu, aku berlibur bersama dengan beberapa temanku ke Pulau Jeju. Mereka mengajakku kesana karena sebentar lagi aku pindah sekolah. Sebagai pesta perpisahan kami. Kami menyewa hotel di Pulau itu. Dan malamnya kami pesta di lokasi tak jauh dari hotel..."

"Teman temanku memaksaku untuk minum, aku awalnya menolak, tapi karena mereka terus memaksa, jadi akhirnya aku minum juga. Hingga akhirnya aku mabuk berat..."

"Dalam keadaan mabuk, aku kembali ke hotel, menuju kamarku, untuk mengambil sesuatu... Aku mencoba mendorong pintu kamarku yang tertutup, aku sempat jatuh didepan pintu, terus berusaha mendorong pintu kamarku yang yakin tidak ku kunci. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa apa lagi. Paginya aku bangun dan sudah berada di kamar sebelah kamarku, aku salah kamar..."

"Tapi setelah aku bangun dan sadar, tidak ada seorangpun di kamar yang salah itu. Aku sendirian disana. Jadi aku merasa tidak terjadi apa apa. Hanya bajuku saja yang tertanggal, aku masih pakai celana. Walau pagi itu memang ada yang aneh dengan punyaku, terasa lengket. Aku meyakinkan diri bahwa aku hanyalah mimpi basah saja..."

"Sorenya, kami pulang dari pulau itu, kembali kerumah masing masing." tutup Jongin, menyelesaikan kronologi yang diingatnya.

Kyungsoo mendengarkan semua penjelasan Jongin, tanpa menimpali apa apa.

"Aku betul betul tidak ingat malam itu. Aku tidak punya alter ego. Aku adalah Kim Jongin, satu Kim Jongin. Inilah aku yang sebenarnya..." Jongin menambahkan penjelasannya.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan seks sebelumnya. Aku bukanlah namja yang gampang melakukan itu..."

"Kejadian itu terjadi kemungkinan karena aku mabuk berat malam itu. Aku lupa dan tidak sadar. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo... Maafkan aku." sahut Jongin, lembut.

Namja tan itu meminta maaf dengan tulus, dari hatinya.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja, asal kau mau memaafkanku..."

"Kau bisa meminta apapun padaku, asal kau mau memaafkanku... Apapun." tegas Jongin. Wajahnya dan wajah Kyungsoo sangat dekat, moment ciuman tadi masih terasa.

Hening.

Kyungsoo belum memberikan tanggapan apa apa, tapi bibirnya tampak bergerak gerak, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Katakanlah apa yang kau inginkan, agar kesalahanku bisa tertutupi dan permintaan maafku bisa kau terima. Tolonglah..." ulang Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam, mencoba menormalkan dirinya pasca ciuman mendadak dan pengakuan Jongin tadi.

"Ak.. Aku... Aku ingin kau..."

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba tiba ada seseorang yang menyela dan muncul di depan pintu gudang yang masih terbuka.

"Bagus sekali, berbuat mesum di gudang sekolah. Kalian berdua ikut ke ruanganku... Sekarang."

Big trouble.

Masalah besar sudah menanti.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter 5 terpublish. Maaf, chap ini mungkin tidak terlalu panjang, karena takutnya terpotong saat dipublish. Maklum saja aku ketiknya di tablet, menggunakan notepad. Dan biasanya bermasalah saat dipublish di ffn.

Tidak pernah berhenti mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pembaca yang tidak bosan memberikan Reviewnya di tiap chapter ff ini. Komentar dan respon kalian itulah yang membuat ff ini terus fast update, hehehee...

Aku minta maaf karena hanya bisa buat ff yaoi aja. Kalau GS aku belum bisa, sulit membuat namja jadi yeoja dan sebaliknya, hehehee. Kalau straight sih aku bisa... Sangat bisa malah, hehehe...

Untuk chap 5 ini, Review lagi ya... Apapun Review kalian tentunya sangat berharga dan membuat ff ini lanjut terus hingga ending.

SalamLove

Han Kang Woo 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

VIDEO TAPE

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, EXO Member, etc

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M plus, NC

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tersentak kaget, kedua namja itu menoleh bersamaan kearah sumber suara.

"Saem..."

Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, namja itu dengan cepat melepaskan diri dari dekapan Jongin. Dan untungnya, Jongin melepaskannya.

Jongin membungkuk beberapa kali kepada guru yang memergoki mereka.

"Maafkan kami saem..." kata Jongin. dia menundukkan wajahnya. Demikian juga dengan Kyungsoo, dia juga membungkuk, tapi tidak mengucapkan apapun.

Si guru yang memergoki mereka adalah guru wanita. Guru biologi dan sekaligus menjadi wali kelas Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Victoria.

"Ikut ke ruanganku sekarang." ulang saem Victoria, memberikan kode kepada Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya.

Mau tidak mau, Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengekor guru mereka. Tidak ada percakapan dan kata yang terucap dalam perjalanan dari gudang sekolah ke ruangan guru mereka itu. Kedua namja itu bungkam.

o

o

"Duduk..." kata saem Victoria, sesaat setelah tiba diruangannya, guru cantik itu duduk di singgasananya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk, berdekatan. Karena memang hanya ada dua kursi didepan meja di ruangan tersebut.

Hening sejenak, saem Victoria memandang Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian,

"Apa kalian berdua pacaran?" tanya saem Victoria, tegas dan lantang. Guru wanita itu memulai introgasinya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab, mereka saling lirik singkat.

"Tidak saem." Kyungsoo yang menjawab, sangat pelan.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian berduaan di gudang belakang sekolah?"

"Kami hanya berduaan, dan tidak melakukan apa apa." jawab Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tapi sepertinya yang aku lihat berbeda. Kalian berdua saling dekap, sangat intim. Aku rasa kalian berdua memiliki hubungan khusus. Jujur saja..." saem Victoria terus mengulik.

"Tidak saem, saem hanya salah duga. Kami hanya teman, tidak lebih." lagi lagi Kyungsoo yang memberikan jawaban, sedangkan Jongin masih diam.

Saem Victoria menghela nafasnya, berat.

"Kalian pastinya sudah tahu, bahwa kehormatan sekolah adalah yang utama. Bagaimana jika ada siswa atau siswi lain yang melihat kalian melakukan adegan mesum di gudang. Lalu mereka merekamnya dan menyebarkannya. Nama sekolah pasti tercemar dan hancur. Kalian memakai atribut sekolah... Dan untung saja, hanya aku sendiri yang memergoki kalian, wali kelas kalian berdua." jelas saem Victoria, dia mengetuk ngetuk meja dengan jari panjang lentiknya.

"Kami paham saem." Kyungsoo menimpali dan menunduk.

"Karena kalian sudah melanggar, jadi aku akan..."

"Hukum aku saja saem, jangan Kyungsoo. Aku yang memaksa Kyungsoo ke gudang itu. Dia tidak salah. Aku yang salah." tiba tiba Jongin berseru dan memotong kata kata gurunya itu.

"Memaksa? Kau memaksanya?" tanya saem Victoria, ingin tahu lebih jauh.

"Iya saem, aku memaksanya. Akulah yang salah." Jongin sedikit berbohong.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mencampuri masalah pribadi antara kalian berdua. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan nama baik sekolah. Tapi yang pasti kalian berdua akan mendapatkan hukuman, aku tidak mungkin menghukum salah satu dari kalian saja."

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya,

"Aku akan memanggil orangtua kalian." tegas saem Victoria.

"Ja.. Jangan saem, jangan panggil omma dan appaku, tolong saem... Aku rela mendapatkan hukuman apa saja, asal orangtuaku tidak dilibatkan." ujar Kyungsoo cepat, panik dan takut.

"Tapi, orangtua kalian harus..."

"Tolonglah saem, jangan panggil orangtuaku." mohon Kyungsoo, nadanya mengiba, dia meremas tangannya.

Hening lagi, saem Victoria tampak berpikir. Dia menimbang nimbang tingkat kesalahan dua namja didepannya itu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memanggil orangtuamu."

"Terima kasih saem." lega Kyungsoo, membungkuk sambil duduk.

Kyungsoo tentunya tidak ingin ayah dan ibunya dipanggil ke sekolah. Terutama ayahnya. Dia pasti dicecar habis habisan dan ditanya macam macam. Terlebih lagi dengan masalah kakaknya, Yoona, yang masih harus disembunyikan.

"Dan kau Kim Jongin, kau adalah siswa pindahan disini. Tadi pagi kau tidak masuk mata pelajaranku. Apa alasanmu?" kali ini saem Victoria memandang Jongin agak lama.

"Maaf saem, aku ada urusan tadi pagi. Sangat penting." jawab Jongin, memberikan alasannya, tapi tidak mendetail.

"Jadi kau panjat pagar untuk masuk sekolah?"

"I.. Iya saem. Aku minta maaf."

Saem Victoria mendesah mendengar jawaban anak muridnya itu.

"Kau tahu bahwa sekolah ini tidak menerima siswa preman dan berandalan. Dan kelakuanmu itu mencerminkan keduanya. Aku sebagai wali kelasmu sangat kecewa." tukas guru cantik itu.

"Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku saem." gumam Jongin, membungkuk beberapa kali.

Saem Victoria mendesah lagi, lalu memandang jam tangannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan kalian hukuman. Kalian harus membersihkan toilet sekolah, semuanya. Selepas jam pelajaran berakhir. Dan untuk kau Kim Jongin, ditambah dengan membersihkan ruang paduan suara besok pagi, karena sudah membolos dan tidak masuk mata pelajaranku." kata saem Victoria, memberikan hukuman kepada dua namja berbeda warna kulit itu.

"Baik, saem." ucap Kyungsoo dan Jongin, nyaris bersamaan.

"Ya sudah. Kalian kembali ke kelas, sekarang." tutup guru muda, seksi dan cantik itu. Mengakhiri percakapan.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdiri bersamaan, membungkuk sebanyak dua kali, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu, menuju kelas mereka.

Untung saja, masalah terselesaikan. Tanpa harus melibatkan orangtua mereka.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Sehabis jam pelajaran terakhir, Kyungsoo lekas menuju ke toilet belakang sekolah. Dia terlebih dahulu pamit kepada Baekhyun, supaya temannya itu tidak mencarinya. Baekhyun awalnya ingin membantu, tapi dia menolaknya, tidak ingin temannya itu juga mendapatkan masalah karena ikut membantu membersihkan toilet.

Kyungsoo berjalan gontai menuju toilet sekolah, dan setibanya di sana, sudah ada Jongin yang menunggu. Namja tan itu berdiri tepat di depan pintu toilet paling kanan. Karena kebetulan ruang toilet ada 8. Dan semua toilet itulah yang harus dibersihkan.

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin sekilas, sewaktu di kelas mereka memang tidak saling sapa. Tepatnya, Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin disapa.

Kyungsoo mengarah ke toilet lain dan mengabaikan Jongin, namun namja itu menghalangi langkahnya.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak marah padaku kan?" kata Jongin, lembut, tepat didepan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia memasang wajah datar.

"Aku yang akan membersihkan semuanya, kau bisa duduk disana." lanjut Jongin lagi, sambil menunjuk tempat duduk dari semen yang tidak jauh dari toilet.

Lagi lagi Kyungsoo tidak menjawab atau menimpali. Dia melangkah lagi dan menghindari Jongin.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Minggirlah Kim Jongin, kau menghalangi jalanku..." bentak Kyungsoo, tiba tiba.

"Kau masih marah ya? Tolong maafkan aku... Aku..."

"Minggir kataku..." Kyungsoo membentak lagi, kali ini sangat keras.

Jongin menghela nafas pelan, dia menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo melewatinya, masuk kedalam salah satu ruang toilet.

Kyungsoo membersihkan toilet dalam diam, menyikat dan menyiram. Dia betul betul mengabaikan Jongin yang juga membersihkan toilet disebelahnya.

Namja bermata bulat itu masih mengingat jelas perkataan Jongin yang akan melakukan apa saja, asalkan dia memaafkan namja itu. Dan hingga saat ini, dia belum mengutarakan apa keinginannya.

'Aku kecewa padamu Jongin...' batin Kyungsoo.

Hampir sejam lamanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin membersihkan toilet. Semua siswa di sekolah mereka sudah kembali ke rumah masing masing. Jadi, hanya mereka berdua yang masih ada di sekolah. Selain penjaga sekolah tentunya.

Kyungsoo mengelap keringat di dahinya, hukumannya telah selesai. Dia telah selesai membersihkan toilet bersama Jongin.

Keringat di dahi Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya hilang, namja itu ingin mengelap lagi dengan tangannya, tapi secara mendadak Jongin mengarahkan tangannya dan mengelap keringatnya itu dengan sapu tangan.

"Kau tidak cocok bekerja keras seperti ini Kyungsoo..." gumam Jongin, wajahnya berkilat seksi, dia sendiri tidak mengelap keringatnya. Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin tampan dan maskulin.

Kyungsoo ingin menepis tangan Jongin di dahinya, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa. Dia malah mematung, dengan wajah memerah. Sepertinya terpesona dengan Jongin yang ada didepannya.

Selalu seperti itu, sosok Jongin selalu membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak cepat, darah berdesir dan panas dingin. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa jadi seperti itu. Apa ini yang dinamakan Jongin effect?

"Ayo kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu. Aku bawa motor." ucap Jongin, dia sedapat mungkin tidak menyinggung mengenai masalah video seks itu. Takut Kyungsoo marah lagi dan membentaknya.

"Tidak usah. Aku pulang sendiri." tolak Kyungsoo, membuang muka.

"Kali ini saja, kau terlihat lelah dan lemah. Aku tidak ingin kau..."

"Aku tidak lemah. Aku namja kuat." seru Kyungsoo,

"Maaf, bukan maksudku begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit atau..."

"Sudahlah Kim Jongin. Kau pulang sendiri. Dan jemput saja yeoja yang waktu itu. Dia pasti menunggumu." ketus Kyungsoo, tidak sadar malah menyinggung mengenai yeoja waktu itu.

"Yeoja? Yeoja yang mana?" Jongin tidak mengerti.

"Ah, sudahlah..." kata Kyungsoo, menghentakkan kakinya.

Jongin tampak berpikir keras, membaca reaksi Kyungsoo itu.

"Apa.. Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Jongin, wajahnya serius.

"Cem.. Cemburu? Aku.. Cemburu? Tidak mungkin. Kau bicara apa." gagap Kyungsoo, matanya berputar tidak fokus.

"Aku tahu kau cemburu Kyungsoo." yakin Jongin, tidak salah dengan tebakannya.

"Sudahlah, Pembicaraan kita tidak ada ujungnya." seru Kyungsoo, menghentikan percakapan dengan cepat. Dia mengelak dengan pernyataan Jongin.

Namja berbahu sempit itu membalikkan tubuh dan meninggalkan Jongin, dia melangkah cepat, nyaris berlari. Tasnya terguncang guncang dipunggungnya.

"Kyungsoo, tunggu... Kita belum selesai..." panggil Jongin, juga meraih tasnya yang diletakkan acak dan memakainya. Dia mengejar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, namja itu terus melangkah. Entah kenapa matanya berkaca kaca, tapi belum menangis.

'Aku bingung dengan semua ini. Bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri... Ya tuhan...' Kyungsoo membatin, dan terus melangkah, melewati beberapa ruangan kelas, menuju pintu gerbang depan.

Kegalauan itu muncul kembali.

o

o

o

o

Kyungsoo berhasil pulang dan menghindari Jongin. Dia menggunakan jasa bus seperti biasa. Karena kakaknya, Yoona hari ini tidak berangkat kuliah, jadi otomatis mereka tidak bisa sama sama lagi.

Kyungsoo menendang kerikil kecil menggunakan sepatunya, dia jalan menunduk. Sebentar lagi dia sampai ke rumahnya. Kejadian di sekolah tadi terus mengusik pikirannya. Galau dan gundah.

Namun kegalauan dan kegundahannya harus disimpannya dulu, karena tiba tiba dari arah rumahnya terdengar suara orang berteriak dan orang menangis, secara bersamaan.

"Pergi dari rumah ini. Kau bukan bagian dari keluarga ini lagi."

Kyungsoo mendongak dan kaget. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya jauh kedepan, tepat didepan rumahnya.

"Yoona noona." gumam Kyungsoo, sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Namja itu lekas berlari dengan cepat, mendekati sumber keributan didepan rumahnya.

Kyungsoo tiba kemudian, dan semakin kaget karena melihat kakak perempuannya yang tersungkur di tanah, depan rumah. Ayah mereka membentaknya.

"Kau mempermalukan keluarga... Pergi sekarang." ayah Kyungsoo membentak, dia masih menggunakan baju kantornya. Matanya berkilat marah.

"Maafkan aku appa... Aku.. Menyesal." isak Yoona, wajahnya pucat, matanya sembab.

Ayah Kyungsoo menggeleng kasar, telunjuknya mengarah ke jalan raya, sudah jelas bahwa dia mengusir anak perempuannya itu.

Kyungsoo mematung melihat peristiwa yang sama sekali tidak diharapkannya. Dia tentu saja tahu apa sebabnya. Dia mendekati kakak perempuannya tersebut.

"Ad.. Ada apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo, berlutut disamping Yoona, untuk membantu kakaknya itu berdiri.

"Menjauh darinya. Dia bukan anak appa dan omma lagi. Dia orang lain sekarang." seru ayah Kyungsoo, kasar.

"Appa bicara apa. Yoona itu kakakku, anak appa dan omma." kata Kyungsoo, matanya berkaca kaca, memegang bahu kakaknya itu.

Ayah Kyungsoo mendengus, raut wajahnya marah dan geram. Urat wajah dan lehernya terlihat jelas.

"Kakakmu hamil. Sementara dia masih kuliah. Appa tidak habis pikir. Appa selalu menasehatinya untuk bisa jaga diri, jaga pergaulan. Jangan pulang malam... Dia perempuan, harus menjaga mahkotanya yang berharga. Tapi dia malah menyerahkan semuanya kepada lelaki tidak jelas." geram ayah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam mendengar kata kata ayahnya. Secepat itu semuanya terbongkar. Padahal baru kemarin kakaknya itu jujur padanya bahwa sedang hamil. Usia kandungan yang masih muda. Dan sekarang kedua orangtuanya sudah tahu.

"Noona, ke.. Kenapa appa bisa tahu?" bisik Kyungsoo, sangat pelan, tepat ditelinga kakaknya.

"Om..omma me..nemukan.. Tespek itu.." jawab Yoona, terbata bata dan terisak.

Beberapa jam yang lalu ibu Kyungsoo terus menanyakan kenapa Yoona tidak masuk kuliah, wajah anaknya itu sangat pucat. Walau Yoona tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda hamil, tidak muntah dan juga mual. Tapi sebagai seorang ibu, tetap saja ada perasaan aneh.

Saat anaknya ke kamar mandi, ibu Kyungsoo merapikan bantal dan sprei di kamar Yoona. Dan tidak sengaja melihat alat tes kehamilan, yang menunjukkan tanda positif. Tespek itu disembunyikan dibawah bantal. Dari sanalah semuanya terungkap.

Ibu Kyungsoo bertanya kepada anaknya, memaksanya jujur, dan tepat pada saat itu ayah Kyungsoo datang, ada berkas yang terlupa. Dia diperlihatkan tespek itu oleh istrinya dan cecaran pertanyaan pun tidak terelakkan. akhirnya Yoona mau mengaku bahwa dia sedang hamil.

Kyungsoo mendesah, memegang pelipisnya. Dia mencari sosok yang mungkin bisa mencairkan dan mengubah keputusan ayahnya. Yaitu sang ibu.

Kyungsoo mencari cari ibunya, ternyata ibunya sejak tadi terduduk disamping tembok, tersembunyi pot bunga besar. Nyonya rumah itu terisak isak, sangat syok. Dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu yang baik.

"Omma, omma..." Kyungsoo memanggil ibunya, dan panggilan itu dijawab ibunya dengan isakan tertahan.

"Appa omma, maafkan Yoona noona. Walau bagaimanapun noona adalah anak appa dan omma." kata Kyungsoo, memohon dengan sangat.

"Keputusan appa tidak akan berubah. Ommamu juga tidak bisa mengubahnya. Appa kecewa, kakakmu harus pergi dari rumah ini. Sekarang juga."

"Tapi appa..."

"Diam, jangan ikut campur." bentak ayah Kyungsoo, lalu masuk kedalam rumah. Keputusannya sudah final.

"Ap..pa, kenapa tega sekali..." Kyungsoo terisak isak, air matanya lolos lagi.

"Su..sudahlah Soo ya.. Aku.. Aku tidak.. Apa apa. Kau tenang saja." gumam Yoona, berusaha tegar. Dia mengusap air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum pada adik laki lakinya itu.

"Tapi noona mau tinggal dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo, linangan air matanya semakin deras.

"Aku akan tinggal... Dengan teman. Jangan menangis, kau namja. Adikku ada seorang namja yang kuat." timpal Yoona, lirih.

"Aku.. Aku tidak menduga akan jadi seperti ini... Ini.. Ah.." Kyungsoo tidak bisa melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Sudahlah Soo ya, aku baik baik saja. Aku.. Aku akan menjaga kandunganku, aku tidak akan menggugurkannya." gumam Yoona,

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pacar noona itu, Seunggi. Dia akan bertanggungjawabkan?"

"Seunggi akan bertanggungjawab, dia sudah janji. Yang jadi masalah adalah kuliahnya. Kami sama sama masih kuliah."

"Dia harus menikahi noona, harus."

Yoona mengangguk, mengisyaratkan untuk tidak memperpanjang pembicaraan. Karena ibu mereka berjalan pelan dan mendekati mereka.

"Ini... Ini uang untukmu, pergunakan dengan baik.. " kata ibu Kyungsoo, sangat pelan. Nyonya rumah itu memberikan beberapa lembar uang won dengan tangan gemetar.

"Maafkan aku omma, maafkan aku... Mengecewakan omma." Yoona langsung memeluk ibunya, dengan posisi duduk. Biasanya sang ibulah yang bisa mengerti.

"Semua sudah terjadi... Omma tidak bisa memutar waktu. Omma hanya bisa berharap kau.. Kau menjaga anak dikandunganmu itu. Anak itu tidak bersalah..." gumam ibu Kyungsoo, walau kesedihan dan rasa kecewanya sulit hilang.

"I.. Iya omma.."

Kyungsoo mengelus pelan bahu kakaknya, memberikan ketenangan. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Keputusan ayahnya untuk mengusir kakaknya itu tidak bisa diubah. Mungkin hanya waktulah yang bisa mengubah dan melunakkan ayahnya.

Peristiwa terbongkarnya kehamilan Yoona itu tentunya membuat suasana harmonis di keluarga kecil itu tidak sama lagi, semuanya berubah.

Yoona terusir, dan bukan tidak mungkin Kyungsoo juga mengalami hal yang sama suatu hari nanti, dengan sebab berbeda.

Siapa yang tahu...

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam dikamarnya, beberapa saat yang lalu kakaknya, Yoona, sudah pergi dengan membawa barang seadanya.

Kyungsoo tentunya sangat sedih dan terpukul dengan pengusiran kakak perempuannya itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa ayahnya akan semarah itu. Dan memutuskan mengusir anaknya sendiri dari rumah.

Namja imut itu menghapus pelan air matanya, dia mencoba tegar dan mengingat pesan kakaknya, untuk tidak bersedih, karena semua sudah terjadi dan tidak perlu disesali.

Dia tidak akan putus kontak dengan kakaknya itu, karena dia punya nomor ponselnya.

'Ah, lebih baik aku menelfon dan menanyakan dimana Yoona noona sekarang...' batin Kyungsoo, lalu duduk diatas ranjangnya. Dia mencari ponselnya yang biasanya disimpan disaku celana.

Tapi setelah mencari, ponsel itu tidak ditemukannya.

Deg.

'Ya tuhan, ponsel itu. Jangan jangan...'

Kyungsoo terlonjak, tubuhnya langsung menegang. Dia lupa mengambil ponselnya di atas meja reot digudang belakang sekolah.

Kyungsoo panik, bukan kepalang. Mencengkram kepalanya sendiri.

"Mati aku..." Kyungsoo merutuk kasar.

Bisa dikatakan bahwa hidup dan mati Kyungsoo ada diponsel itu, karena diponsel itulah terdapat video seksnya bersama Jongin. Dan jika video itu tersebar, Kyungsoo bisa tamat.

'Yaa Tuhan...'

Tanpa buang buang waktu, namja kecil itu lekas menarik sweaternya yang tergantung, memakainya dengan cepat. Dan lekas keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berburu dengan waktu sekarang.

Namja itu bisa keluar rumah tanpa ayah dan ibunya yang bertanya. Karena kedua orangtuanya itu sedang dikamar, menenangkan diri.

Kyungsoo berlari cepat melintasi halaman rumahnya, dia berdoa dalam hati semoga ponselnya itu masih didalam gudang sekolah. Belum diambil oleh orang lain.

Kyungsoo masih berlari cepat, tapi tiba tiba langkah cepatnya itu dihentikan oleh seorang namja. Namja yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah.

"Kyungsoo..." kata namja itu, menghalangi jalan Kyungsoo.

"Jo.. Jongin..." kaget Kyungsoo, dia berhenti mendadak.

Namja itu memang Jongin, dia tidak pulang ke rumahnya dan malah memutuskan mengikuti Kyungsoo diam diam, menggunakan motornya. Dan pengusiran Yoona tadi tentunya juga diketahuinya. Karena sejak tadi, namja tan itu mengintip dibalik pagar rumah keluarga Kyungsoo.

"Kau.. Kau.. Kenapa bisa disini?" kekagetan Kyungsoo belum hilang.

"Maaf, aku memutuskan kesini. Kalau aku memberitahumu, kau pasti akan mengusirku." jawab Jongin, tersenyum. Ini adalah kali keduanya kerumah Kyungsoo, dia tahu rumah Kyungsoo dari teman teman sekelas di sekolah.

"Kim Jongin, aku tidak ada waktu meladenimu... Aku buru buru." tukas Kyungsoo, nada bicaranya agak meninggi.

"Sebentar saja, aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum kau memaafkan kesalahanku. Dan kita bisa berteman baik." timpal Jongin, kalimatnya ditekan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, disertai dengusan kasar.

"Kau memang preman dan berandalan... aku minta kau pulang, sekarang..." Kyungsoo membentak, bentakan ala Satansoo, kejam.

"Aku tidak akan pulang..."

"Kau keras kepala."

"Aku tidak keras kepala, kau yang keras kepala dan tidak mau membuka hati."

"Apa? Hati? Kau bicara hati. Apa kau punya hati, menjamahku seenaknya, setelah itu pura pura lupa. Aku tidak semudah itu percaya..." Kyungsoo berseru nyaris berteriak. Padahal posisi mereka di tepi jalan sekarang.

"Aku sudah katakan bahwa aku tidak ingat. Aku mengakui bahwa itu aku. Aku yang melakukan seks denganmu, di video itu. Tapi aku betul betul tidak ingat adegan seks itu. Sama sekali tidak." Jongin mengulangi pengakuannya, kala di gudang sekolah.

"Ohh, kau siap siap saja Kim Jongin... Video itu sebentar lagi akan tersebar luas dan kau akan malu, dunia akan menontonnya." seru Kyungsoo, otomatis.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ponselku tertinggal di gudang belakang sekolah. Dan video seks itu ada di ponsel tersebut. Kau pasti paham maksudku." jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak masalah. Namja di video itu memang aku, bukan orang lain. Jika video itu tersebar dan dilihat orang, mau bagaimana lagi. Itulah konsekuensi dari sebuah video. Video memang untuk ditontonkan..." sahut Jongin, tentunya tidak serius.

"Kau.. Kau sangat menyebalkan." Kyungsoo menghentakkan kaki ke tanah, kesal.

Namja bermata owl itu lekas memutar arah dan meninggalkan Jongin sendirian. Waktunya betul betul sangat sempit.

"Kyungsoo tunggu..." teriak Jongin, mengejar Kyungsoo, dia berlari cepat.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, langkahnya semakin dipercepat, tapi Jongin masih lebih cepat. Namja itu memegang tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu, biarkan aku mengantarmu ke sekolah. Aku punya motor... Kau pasti ingin ke gudang belakang sekolah untuk mengambil ponselmu itu kan?" kata Jongin, menebak dengan pasti. Tebakan buah manggis yang tepat.

Kyungsoo meronta, mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau tidak ada waktu, maksudku kita tidak ada waktu... aku akan mengantarmu, kita bisa sampai dengan cepat menggunakan motorku." ulang Jongin.

Kyungsoo berpikir, penawaran Jongin tidak buruk.

"Tolonglah."

"Tapi..."

"Sekali ini saja, biarkan aku mengantarmu. Aku juga tidak ingin video itu tersebar."

"Please Kyungsoo..."

"Baiklah."

Plong.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo setuju juga. Jongin tersenyum senang. Dia belum melepaskan tangannya dari Kyungsoo. Dia menuntun namja imut itu kearah motornya, yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin menaiki motornya. Dengan Kyungsoo yang juga naik dibelakangnya.

"Berpeganglah yang kuat, aku akan melajukan motor dengan cepat." kata Jongin, menoleh singkat.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, tapi yang pasti degup jantungnya tidak normal lagi. Ini kali pertamanya berboncengan dengan Jongin. Rasa yang sulit dijelaskan itu kembali muncul.

"Berpeganglah..." ulang Jongin, ketika merasa Kyungsoo tidak bereaksi.

Kyungsoo masih diam, namja itu duduk tanpa berpegangan.

Jongin menoleh lagi, dan mengarahkan kedua tangannya, memegang tangan Kyungsoo untuk dilingkarkan ke pinggangnya.

"Begini lebih baik... Aku takut kau jatuh kalau tidak perpegangan."

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah hebat, kedua tangannya sudah melingkar sempurna dipinggang Jongin. Dia bisa merasakan ABS namja itu.

Jongin tersenyum, lalu dengan cepat tancap gas. Wuussss. Motor besarnya melaju dengan cepat, membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang selalu ramai.

Dua namja sekelas itu bagaikan pasangan sejoli yang baru saja 'jadian'. Tapi dalam kenyataannya tidak. Belum ada ungkapan kata kata apapun yang mengarah kesana.

Mereka saat ini hanya sebatas teman yang dipertemukan dalam sebuah kamar hotel, hingga terjadi seks yang tidak direncanakan.

Kisah mereka masih terus berlanjut.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Hanya dalam 10 menit saja, Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Jongin memarkirkan motornya agak jauh dari sekolah mereka itu.

Kyungsoo dalam perjalanan tidak mengucapkan kata apa apa, begitu juga saat tiba didepan sekolahnya, sepatah kata belum juga terucap darinya.

Jongin memaklumi sikap Kyungsoo itu, dia paham bahwa namja itu masih sulit menerima pemerkosaan kasar dan liar saat di hotel malam itu. Tapi yang pasti, dia akan terus berusaha mendapatkan maaf dari Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Kyungsoo melangkah cepat dan mendekati gerbang sekolah yang terutup. Seorang penjaga sekolah keluar dari pos jaganya.

"Maaf ajuhsi, bisa kami masuk?" tanya Kyungsoo, menampilkan ekspresi imut dan memelas.

"Tidak bisa. Gerbang sudah dikunci." jawab si penjaga gerbang. Dia mengenali Kyungsoo dan Jongin sebagai dua namja yang dihukum membersihkan toilet sekolah beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tapi ajuhsi, di dalam ada kelas eskul basket dan lainnya kan? Seharusnya gerbang masih buka." Kyungsoo tidak menyerah.

"Kelas eskul hari ini libur. Apa kau tidak membaca jadwal." ketus si penjaga, tidak bisa kompromi.

"Sebentar saja ajuhsi, 5 menit saja."

"Tidak bisa."

"Tapi ajuhsi..."

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo, jangan dipaksakan." Jongin menyela, dia menarik pelan tangan Kyungsoo. Namja itu membungkuk singkat kepada si penjaga gerbang, kemudian berlalu bersama Kyungsoo, kesamping sekolah.

"Jongin, kau kenapa. Aku berusaha meminta untuk masuk. Tapi kau malah me..."

"Tenang dulu Kyungsoo, ajuhsi yang tadi tidak bisa dipaksa. Kita lewat jalan lain saja, untuk masuk kedalam sekolah." jelas Jongin, lembut.

"Jalan lain?"

"Ya, kita memanjat tembok belakang sekolah." kata Jongin, menawarkan opsi bagi Kyungsoo.

"Memanjat?"

"Ya, memanjat. Tenang, kau tidak perlu memanjat. Kau tunggu disini saja, biar aku yang memanjat dan mengambil ponselmu itu." Jongin tersenyum.

Kyungsoo tidak perlu berpikir lama dengan ide Jongin itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin menunggu disini. Aku akan ikut memanjat juga." ucap Kyungsoo, lantang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo..." Jongin masih tersenyum dan lagi lagi memegang tangan Kyungsoo, untuk berjalan bersama sama ke tembok belakang sekolah.

Kyungsoo menurut, membiarkan tangannya dipegang dan dituntun. Wajahnya lagi lagi memerah hebat.

o

o

o

o

Tembok tinggi menjulang dengan cat putih tepat didepan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Tembok itu betul betul tinggi, yang tentu saja sangat sulit dipanjat.

"Sebaiknya kau disini saja Kyungsoo, biar aku yang..."

"Tidak, aku juga akan panjat. Yang didalam itu ponselku, jadi aku yang harus mengambilnya." potong Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Kita bersama sama." Jongin tidak akan memaksa.

Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tembok itu benar benar tinggi, sedangkan tubuhnya lumayan pendek. Jongin dengan cepat membaca pikirannya.

"Naik ke bahuku, itu lebih mudah..." saran Jongin. Seraya berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo awalnya berniat menolak, tapi dia tidak ada pilihan lain, naik ke bahu Jongin tentunya akan membantu untuk bisa naik keatas tembok.  
Tanpa buang waktu, Kyungsoo lekas naik ke bahu lebar Jongin. Sementara itu Jongin perlahan berdiri tegak, menopang tubuh kecil Kyungsoo tersebut.

Kyungsoo berhasil naik keatas tembok, dia menatap sekeliling, tidak ada siapapun yang melintas, mereka masih aman.

"Kau bisa lompat kan?" tanya Jongin dibawah sana, dahinya berpeluh keringat, bobot tubuh Kyungsoo tidak ringan walau tubuh namja itu kecil.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, wajahnya pucat. Dan hal itu membuat Jongin paham. Kyungsoo takut melompat.

"Baiklah, tetap diatas sana. Aku akan naik..." kata Jongin, lalu dengan sigap melompat dan mengaitkan tangannya keatas tembok, namja tersebut terlihat seperti spiderman yang lincah. Dengan sedikit usaha, Jongin berhasil naik keatas tembok yang tidak berkawat tersebut. Dia sudah berpengalaman.

"Tetap disitu Kyungsoo, aku akan lompat duluan."

Jongin melompat ala Wolf dan mendarat dengan mulus ditanah. Namja tampan itu lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap menadah Kyungsoo.

"Lompatlah... Aku akan menangkap tubuhmu." seru Jongin, menampilkan senyuman khasnya.

Kyungsoo tampak ragu diatas sana, dia seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibuang oleh tantenya, ekspresinya antara takut, imut, dan galau. Campur aduk.

"Lompatlah, percaya padaku..." ulang Jongin, masih dengan posisinya, merentangkan kedua tangan.

Hening.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Dia percaya dengan Jongin yang akan pasang badan dibawah sana.

Dan...

Kyungsoo melompat dengan tidak elit.

Bugh.

Tubuh kecil Kyungsoo bertubrukan dengan tubuh seksi Jongin. Namja tan itu berhasil menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo, tapi karena lompatan Kyungsoo yang asal, maka akibatnya Jongin kehilangan keseimbangan. Mereka berdua jatuh dengan Kyungsoo yang menindih Jongin. Posisi mereka intens dan intim.

Deg.

Wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat, dengan bibir hampir berciuman. Deru nafas mereka menyatu satu sama lainnya.

Beberapa detik saling berpandangan, akhirnya Kyungsoo sadar dan memisahkan dirinya.

"Ma.. Maaf..." gagap Kyungsoo, untuk keseribu kalinya wajahnya memerah.

"Tidak apa apa." timpal Jongin, tersenyum meneduhkan.

Kyungsoo tertunduk malu, mirip yeoja yang baru saja dilamar oleh seorang pangeran. Posisinya terduduk, merutuki dirinya yang selalu salah tingkah.

Jongin perlahan berdiri, senyuman masih menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dia menepuk nepuk pelan celana sekolahnya yang kotor.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat mengambil ponselmu. Aku akan menunggu disini, jaga jaga siapa tahu ada yang melihat kita." kata Jongin.

"Ba..baiklah." sahut Kyungsoo, masih menunduk.

Posisi mereka berdua memang sudah sangat dekat dengan gudang rusak sekolah. Hanya perlu berjalan beberapa langkah saja.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju gudang tersebut, sementara Jongin menunggu dan melihat lihat keadaan sekitar.

'Mudah mudahan ponselku masih disana.' batin Kyungsoo, berharap.

Namja bermata burung hantu itu tiba dan lekas masuk kedalam gudang, suasana sepi dan aman. Matanya langsung tertuju ke meja reot didalam gudang tersebut.

Dan...

Sebuah ponsel berwarna putih tergeletak diatas meja.

"Masih ada... Untunglah..." lega Kyungsoo, hatinya melonjak senang. Ponselnya belum berpindah tangan.

Dia mengambil cepat ponsel itu, menggenggamnya dan ingin memasukkannya kedalam saku, tapi... Ada yang beda.

Ponsel itu memang berwarna putih, tapi merknya beda. Bukan merk berlogo apel tergigit seperti kepunyaannya.

Kyungsoo pucat pasi, ponselnya di tukar oleh seseorang.

"Ini... Ini bukan ponselku..." Kyungsoo menggumam pelan, stres seketika.

Dia menekan tombol ponsel itu sembarang, layar ponselpun menyala terang. Ada sebuah pesan singkat di ponsel itu, yang sepertinya disengaja diketik oleh seseorang.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat membacanya :

'Hai namja jalang. Jauhi Kim Jongin... Buat dia membencimu. Kalau tidak, aku bisa memastikan bahwa video seks murahanmu akan menyebar dengan cepat di jejaring sosial, forum online, dan situs sekolah atau paling parah sampai ketangan kedua orangtuamu yang terhormat itu. Jangan berpikir lama lama dan lakukan semua yang kuminta.'

Dunia Kyungsoo seakan runtuh, dia membaca pesan itu beberapa kali, keringat dingin membasahi dahi lebarnya. Dia dalam masalah besar sekarang.

Kakak perempuannya bermasalah dan sekarang dia juga bermasalah. Dan mungkin masalahnya itu berdampak lebih parah lagi. Bisa menghancurkan dirinya, sekolahnya dan keluarganya.

Kyungsoo menggenggam keras ponsel murahan ditangannya dan memandang kearah Jongin yang masih setia menunggunya disamping tembok sekolah.

'Jongin ah, Aku harus bagaimana...'

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chaptet 6 update. Udah panjangkan? Maaf kalau alur ff ini cepat, tapi seperti itulah plotnya, hehehee. Bersyukur karena ff ini masih ada yang suka.

Hampir lupa, Apa chapter ini terbaca? Soalnya ffn kemarin error, dan aku takut ff yang kupublish malah tidak terbaca atau tidak tampil di list cerita yang new publish.

Aku hampir saja nggak update hari ini, tapi karena masih ada yang Review dan suka dengan ff ini. Jadi aku publish chap barunya. Dan berharap ffn berbaik hati dan tidak error lagi.

Aku cinta kalian semua, terima kasih Reviewnya ya... Jangan bosan bosan memberikan comment2nya.

SalamExoL

Han Kang Woo 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

VIDEO TAPE

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, EXO Member, etc

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M plus, NC

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Kyungsoo membatin. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Masalah demi masalah terus menimpanya. Dan masalah tersebut bukanlah masalah kecil.

Namja itu masih ditempatnya, dan kemudian Jongin mengagetkannya.

"Kyungsoo..." panggil Jongin, pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar.

"Y.. Ya." jawab Kyungsoo, gugup. Dia pusing harus melakukan apa.

Jongin muncul dan masuk melalui pintu gudang, namja itu khawatir dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ponselmu ada kan?" tanya Jongin, mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Ad.. Ada... ini." jawab Kyungsoo, terpaksa berbohong, dia menunjukkan ponsel ditangannya pada namja itu.

"Oh, syukurlah. Kita selamat." timpal Jongin, mengelus dadanya. Dia tentunya tidak ingin video intimnya bersama Kyungsoo menjadi konsumsi publik.

Kyungsoo menampilkan senyuman kaku pada Jongin, desahan kasarnya beberapa kali terdengar. Tanda bahwa dia resah, takut, pusing, gelisah dan khawatir, secara bersamaan. Namun Jongin sama sekali tidak sadar hal itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang. Aku takut kita ketahuan oleh penjaga sekolah tadi." ajak Jongin, dia mengibas ngibaskan bagian kerah baju seragamnya, untuk menimbulkan efek sejuk.

Kyungsoo setuju dan menjawab dengan anggukan pelan, nyaris tidak kentara. Pikirannya sulit fokus sekarang.

Dan akhirnya kedua namja itu kembali memanjat tembok sekolah, untuk keluar. Kali ini sudah tidak sulit lagi. Tapi Jongin masih membantu Kyungsoo untuk memanjat. Hingga mereka berdua bisa melintasi tembok belakang sekolah tanpa ketahuan.

o

o

o

o

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan menuju motor Jongin yang terparkir. Dalam perjalanan Kyungsoo tidak mengucapkan kata apapun, ekspresi wajahnya sulit diartikan.

Jongin sesekali melirik Kyungsoo dan mengamati ada yang aneh dengan namja itu.

"Hm... Kau sepertinya terlihat tidak baik. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Jongin, dia memberanikan diri bertanya.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Namja itu menunduk sambil jalan.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksa video itu? Masih ada kan?" Jongin mengganti pertanyaannya. Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu terlintas begitu saja dibenaknya.

Lagi lagi Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, namja itu bungkam seribu bahasa.

Jongin mendesah dengan sikap diam Kyungsoo, dia mencoba untuk memahami bahwa namja itu pastinya belum bisa menerima perlakuannya waktu mabuk malam itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang..." kata Jongin kemudian, posisinya sudah disamping motornya. Bersiap memasukkan kunci motor.

Kyungsoo perlahan mendongak, menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi serius. Matanya sedikit berkaca kaca.

"Jongin... Aku pulang sendiri dan kau pulang sendiri. Kita masing masing..." kata Kyungsoo, akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." tolak Jongin, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau diantar olehmu..." nada Kyungsoo meninggi. Terlintas lagi pesan singkat yang dituliskan oleh seseorang diponsel yang kini dipegangnya. Pesan yang menyuruhnya menjauhi Jongin.

"Aku tidak habis pikir denganmu Kyungsoo, aku temanmu, teman sekolahmu. Tapi kau menganggapku seperti musuh, kau..."

"Cukup Jongin. Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu." potong Kyungsoo, cepat.

Jongin terdiam, dia nampak berpikir sejenak. Matanya mengarah ke daerah depan sekolah, yang jaraknya sudah cukup jauh dari posisinya.

"Kyungsoo, ajuhsi penjaga gerbang mengejar kita..." pekik Jongin, lantang. Dia menampilkan ekspresi kaget.

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat, juga kaget. Mata O_O nya berputar tidak fokus. Dan diluar dugaannya, Jongin mengangkat tubuh kecilnya dan menaikkannya ke atas motor, proses itu sangat cepat.

"Jo.. Jongin, apa yang ka..."

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, ajuhsi itu sudah semakin dekat..." potong Jongin, lekas naik dan duduk dibagian belakang Kyungsoo. Jadi Kyungsoo didepan dan Jongin dibelakang. Namun tetap Jongin lah yang menjalankan motor tersebut.

Namja tan itu langsung tancap gas, dan motor besarnyapun melaju kencang, meninggalkan area belakang sekolah.

o

o

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah diatas motor, bukan karena angin tapi karena Jongin yang ada dibelakangnya, yang seperti memeluknya.

"Jo.. Jongin, aku tidak melihat seseorang mengejar kita..." Kyungsoo berujar dan menormalkan dirinya. Lengan kokoh Jongin disamping kiri dan kanannya seakan melindunginya.

Jongin berdeham singkat,

"Maafkan aku... Itu tadi sengaja. Supaya kau mau ikut dan tidak berontak. Maaf..." ungkap Jongin, angin menerbangkan rambutnya yang tidak menggunakan helm.

"Apa? Kau bohong..."

"Maaf, aku berbohong supaya kau bisa ikut denganku." timpal Jongin cepat, agar Kyungsoo tidak salah sangka.

"Kau.. Ah, turunkan aku. Sekarang..." suara Kyungsoo meninggi.

"Tidak, kau harus ikut denganku." Jongin lagi lagi menolak permintaan Kyungsoo.

"Turunkan..."

"Tidak."

"Aku akan lompat..." ancam Kyungsoo.

"Silahkan saja."

Jongin malah semakin melajukan motornya, kencang dan semakin kencang. Kyungsoo menciut seketika.

Kyungsoo tidak protes lagi, namja itu akhirnya membiarkan Jongin mengantarnya pulang. Karena percuma saja berdebat.

Waktu terus berlalu.

Motor yang dikendarai Jongin terus melaju, dan melewati arah rumah Kyungsoo. Hal itu disadari oleh namja kecil itu.

"Jongin, sepertinya kita salah jalan." gumam Kyungsoo.

"Kita tidak salah jalan." jawab Jongin.

"Tapi arah rumahku sudah lewat."

"Maaf Kyungsoo, tapi... Aku akan membamu ke rumahku." sahut Jongin, tidak terduga.

"Rumahmu?"

"Ya, aku ingin kau..."

"Stop, berhenti disini. Berhenti cepat... Kau berbohong lagi. Aku... Aku tidak akan mempercayaimu lagi. Kau bohong. Kau mengatakan akan mengantarku pulang..." Kyungsoo berontak, keras. Yang membuat motor sedikit oleng. dan hampir saja menabrak pengguna jalan yang melintas.

"Berhenti, turunkan aku... Sekarang..." Kyungsoo mengguncang dirinya. Lebih keras.

Jongin menghela nafas, dan lekas menghentikan motornya di tepi trotoar, dengan terpaksa.

Ciitt, ban motor Jongin berdecit keras. Motorpun berhenti.

Kyungsoo turun dari motor, dengan susah payah. Wajahnya menegang.

"Mulai hari ini, jauhi aku..." tukas Kyungsoo, keras. Setelah mengucapkan itu, dia langsung meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di motornya.

"Kyungsoo... apa maksudmu?" panggil Jongin, berusaha turun dari motornya.

"Jauhi aku."

Kyungsoo berlari melintasi jalanan, kebetulan ditempat mereka berhenti ada halte persinggahan bus. Dan kebetulan juga bus sedang berhenti dan sebentar lagi jalan. Kyungsoo naik kedalam bus dan duduk dikursi paling belakang.

'Maafkan aku Jongin. Kita memang harus saling menjauh. Untuk kebaikan kita berdua.' batin Kyungsoo, air matanya jatuh, namun lekas dihapusnya.

Jongin mematung di motornya, dia gagal membawa Kyungsoo bersamanya. Namja tersebut hanya bisa menatap bus yang membawa Kyungsoo menjauh.

"Kyungsoo, aku hanya ingin kau memaafkan kesalahanku dan kita bisa berteman baik." gumam Jongin pada dirinya sendiri, disertai desahan halus.

Namja tampan itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa Kyungsoo. Lagipula dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kyungsoo disekolah.

Angin sepoi sepoi kembali menerbangkan rambut namja itu.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Kyungsoo tiba dirumahnya. Dalam perjalanan tadi namja itu menangis dalam diam di bus. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Keadaan mengharuskannya menjauhi Jongin. Agar video seksnya tidak tersebar. Dan yang masih misteri, dia belum tahu siapa orang yang mengambil dan menukar ponselnya. Dia sama sekali belum mempunyai bayangan, apa orang itu namja atau yeoja?

'Ya tuhan, tolonglah aku...'

Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan pikiran dan masalahnya, tepat saat itu, ayahnya berdiri didepan pintu dengan pose melipat lengan di dada, menghalanginya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya ayah Kyungsoo, terkesan horor.

"Eh, ehm... anu appa, aku dari... Dari rumah teman. Ada tugas." jawab Kyungsoo, terbata bata.

"Kenapa tidak pamit?"

"Maaf appa. Tapi biasanya aku langsung..."

"Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?"

"Eh, baterai ponselku mati appa, jadi..."

"Kau jangan seperti kakakmu itu. Tidak mau mendengar nasehat appa. Dan lihat sekarang apa yang terjadi padanya." potong ayah Kyungsoo, menyela anaknya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menunduk. Masalah kakaknya, Yoona, kembali teringat.

"Cepat masuk. Temanmu menunggu diatas." tutup ayah Kyungsoo, lalu kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

Kyungsoo mendongak lagi, ingin bertanya teman yang mana. Tapi ayahnya itu sudah masuk kedalam. Dia mencoba memahami sikap ayahnya yang semakin bertambah keras pasca terbongkarnya kehamilan Yoona. Dia hanya bisa berharap waktu bisa mencairkan sikap ayahnya yang keras.

Namja bermarga Do itu masuk kedalam rumahnya dan naik ke atas kamarnya.

o

o

o

o

"Baek..."

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya dan sudah ada temannya, Baekhyun, diatas ranjang. Berpose centil.

"Kyung, appamu kenapa? Dia hampir saja mengusirku pulang. Padahal biasanya aku memang langsung masuk dan tidak ada apa apa." Baekhyun bertanya, saat si empunya kamar sudah datang.

"Ada masalah Baek, begitulah." jawab Kyungsoo, mendesah. Dia membuka sweaternya dan duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Masalah apa? Apa kau ketahuan pacaran dengan anak kompleks sebelah?" gumam Baekhyun, menebak nebak bercanda. Dia tertawa lebay.

"Masalah besar Baek, sangat besar." Kyungsoo tidak ikut tertawa, wajahnya serius.

Baekhyun lantas menghentikan tawa cetarnya itu.

"Masalah apa? Ceritakan padaku."

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun, berpikir sejenak dan memutuskan tidak menceritakan masalah yang menimpa kakaknya. Namun menggantinya dengan cerita versi yang lain.

"Yoona noona diusir oleh appamu? Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Baekhyun, setelah Kyungsoo sedikit bercerita.

"Bukan diusir, tapi hanya di suruh pindah rumah. Appa menyuruh Yoona noona kerumah saudara omma." jawab Kyungsoo, mengubah cerita dengan versinya.

"Kenapa begitu, apa Yoona noona melakukan kesalahan?"

"Sedikit. Yoona noona hanya disuruh tinggal disana dan fasilitas di kurangi, tanpa mobil dan sebagainya. Appa hanya ingin noona sadar dan disiplin. Kau mengerti kan Baek?" jelas Kyungsoo, memberikan alasan yang terlintas dipikirannya. Masalah kehamilan kakaknya adalah masalah pribadi keluarga. Dan sangat tidak tepat jika diceritakan kepada orang lain, walau teman sekalipun.

"Ya, aku paham." kata Baekhyun, disertai anggukan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada sahabatnya itu. Terlintas dipikirannya untuk curhat masalah ponselnya yang hilang, ketakutannya jika videonya tersebar dan pesan yang menginginkan dirinya menjauhi Jongin. Tapi setelah menimbang, dia memutuskan tidak menceritakan masalahnya itu.

Hening.

Ponsel Baekhyun tiba tiba berdering, namja imut itu lekas mengangkatnya.

"Halo..." nada Baekhyun malas.

"Halo honey, kau dimana? Jangan katakan kau lupa dengan jadwal kita." kata suara namja diseberang sana.

"Hm, aku.. Aku sedang diacara arisan ommaku. Aku sibuk." jawab Baekhyun, asal saja, bohong.

"Jangan bohong honey. Aku tahu kau sedang free."

"Ehm... Bagaimana kalau besok saja Chanyeol. Aku benar benar sibuk."

"Tidak bisa. Ini konsekuensi kekalahkanmu honey. Jangan menolak."

"Tapi... Ah, baiklah. Aku segera kesana."

Baekhyun menutup telefon dengan kasar. Memasukkan kembali ponselnya itu disaku.

"Kau pacaran dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba tiba, namja itu sejak tadi memperhatikan percakapan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab Baekhyun, heboh.

"Lalu, kenapa taruhannya harus seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, yang sudah tahu pembayaran taruhan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, yaitu seks.

"Begitulah, aku ingin sesuatu yang beda dan ekstrim. Tapi aku kalah... Jadi beginilah." desah Baekhyun.

Untuk diketahui, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang sama sekali tidak pacaran, hanya sekedar junior dan senior disekolah saja. Mereka sering berinteraksi disekolah, karena Baekhyun merupakan namja yang blak blakan dan Chanyeol adalah namja yang suka membully.

Chanyeol suka membully Baekhyun, dengan kata kata dan gerak tubuh, tapi Baekhyun tentu saja melawan dan membalas. Dia tidak mau diremehkan. Hingga akhirnya mereka taruhan bola dengan hasil akhir kekalahan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus menjadi uke Chanyeol selama sebulan dan melakukan adegan seks yang dijadwalkan sesuai kemauan Chanyeol. Dan parahnya lokasi adegan mereka bukan di kamar, tapi ditempat tempat lain, misalnya di parkiran, toilet, gudang dan sebagainya.

"Baiklah Kyung, aku pulang dulu. Jerapah sialan itu sudah menungguku... Padahal aku baru saja datang kesini." kata Baekhyun, pamit.

"Iya Baek. Tapi Chanyeol tidak menyakitimu kan?"

"Sakit tentu saja, sakit sakit nikmat... Haha...hahha.." jawab Baekhyun, tertawa membahana.

Setelah itu, namja bereyeliner tersebut meninggalkan Kyungsoo dikamarnya. Turun dan pergi menemui Chanyeol dirumahnya.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Besoknya.

Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan kelasnya. Namja imut itu duduk di bangkunya dengan pelan. Sejak semalam dia menangis dalam diam dikamarnya, yang mengakibatkan matanya sembab seperti baru bangun tidur.

Baekhyun juga ada diruangan itu, namja tersebut sejak tadi hanya bisa duduk dibangkunya. Holenya perih, karena sejak semalam dia dan Chanyeol menghabiskan malam dengan kegiatan 'yess no'.

Kyungsoo menatap bangku Jongin, lagi lagi bangku namja itu kosong di jam pertama. Jongin membolos lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Guru mata pelajaran Matematika masuk. Pelajaranpun berlangsung, semua siswa fokus dengan materi pelajaran yang rumit. kecuali Kyungsoo.

Namja itu terus memperhatikan tempat duduk Jongin yang kosong, entah mengapa ada rasa rindu yang membuncah dalam dirinya. Dia sangat ingin melihat Jongin sekarang. Kembali terbayang bagaimana moment momentnya bersama Jongin selama beberapa hari terakhir ini,

Moment yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, dahinya berkeringat, dadanya bergemuruh dan suhu tubuhnya naik. Semua rasa yang sulit dijelaskan dan selalu datang tiba tiba.

'Jongin ah...' Kyungsoo membatin.

Dia menyuruh Jongin menjauhinya, tapi dari hati terdalamnya dia sulit menjauh dari namja tampan itu. Sangat sulit.

Beberapa jam kemudian, jam pertama dan kedua pelajaran berakhir. Semua siswa dan siswi disana keluar kelas, kecuali Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Kyung, apa kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Baekhyun, meringis tertahan, dia merogoh tas sekolahnya untuk mengambil uang.

"Tidak Baek. Aku tidak lapar. Kau pergi saja." jawab Kyungsoo, lesu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi apa kau mau kubungkuskan makanan?"

"Tidak Baek."

"Mungkin es krim?"

"Tidak Baek."

"Atau jus mengkudu?"

"Baek..."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku pergi... aku pergi." Baekhyun berkata cepat, sambil tertawa. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan tertatih keluar kelas.

Kyungsoo mendesah dibangkunya. Dia sendirian sekarang dikelas.

Sunyi, sepi.

Namun tiba tiba seorang namja datang dan langsung masuk kelas tiba tiba, namja itu berjalan tegesa gesa.

"Yah, kelas sudah selesai..." gumam namja itu saat melihat kelas kosong, tidak benar benar kosong karena masih ada Kyungsoo didalam.

Kyungsoo sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan si namja yang tiba tiba, matanya sedikit membulat.

'Jongin...'

Si namja tersebut memang Jongin. Lagi lagi dia datang terlambat dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran pertama dan kedua. Matanya kemudian mengarah ke Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum.

"Ah, Kyungsoo..." kata Jongin, berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, dahinya sedikit berkeringat, karena baru saja memanjat tembok belakang sekolah lagi.

Sesuai peraturan sekolah, siswa dan siswi tidak diperkenankan masuk jika pelajaran sudah berlangsung. Jadi jalan satu satunya, Jongin harus kembali memanjat tembok belakang sekolah agar bisa masuk.

Kyungsoo tidak membalas sapaan Jongin, sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya kenapa namja itu lagi lagi terlambat, tapi niatnya itu diurungkan.

Jongin mendudukkan diri disamping Kyungsoo, bangkunya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau tidak ke kantin?" tanya Jongin, pertanyaan yang juga dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia menoleh kearah jendela kelas, buang muka.

"Kita bisa sama sama. Atau kau mau kubelikan sesuatu?" lanjut Jongin.

Lagi lagi Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, namun seperti biasa jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi jika Jongin ada didekatnya.

"Atau kau mau..."

"Diamlah Kim Jongin, tolong jauhi aku... Pergi dariku." bentak Kyungsoo, suaranya menggema diruangan tersebut.

"Kyungsoo, kau selalu begitu padaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku..." kata Jongin, merasa Kyungsoo semakin marah padanya.

Kyungsoo ingin berteriak lagi, namun ponsel disakunya bergetar, tanda ada pesan singkat yang masuk. Namja itu lekas menarik ponsel itu dan membaca pesan singkat yang masuk tersebut :

'Ini peringatan terakhir, jauhi Kim Jongin. Jangan berbicara padanya. Dan aku minta kau pindah sekolah tanpa memberitahunya, pindah dan keluar dari kota Seoul. Kalau tidak, kau bisa tahu sendiri akibatnya.'

Kyungsoo membaca pesan singkat yang masuk itu, dia baru sadar bahwa pesan itu dikirim dengan menggunakan nomor ponselnya.

Namja itu dengan cepat mengarahkan pandangannnya ke pintu kelas, lalu ke jendela, tapi nihil. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mencurigakan dan mengintainya.

Jongin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah aneh Kyungsoo, bertanya.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa?"

Kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke jendela kelas, melongok keluar, tapi lagi lagi tidak ada orang. Hanya beberapa siswa dan siswi yang melintas secara normal, tidak ada yang patut dicurigai. Namja itu mencoba menelfon nomornya, namun hanya pesan tidak aktif yang diterimanya. Nomornya itu tidak bisa dihubungi.

'Aneh, apa pesan yang dikirim itu hanya kebetulan saja saat ada Jongin disampingku?' Kyungsoo bertanya tanya dalam hati.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?" ulang Jongin, masih tidak paham.

Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kalinya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Dia resah dan gelisah, ponsel ditangannya tergenggam erat, ingin rasanya dia melemparkannya ke lantai. Kemudian, ponsel itu bergetar lagi, pesan singkat kedua masuk :

'Aku memberimu waktu sampai sore, urus kepindahanmu. Dan buat Kim Jongin tidak bisa menemuimu lagi. Kalian berdua harus menjauh. Aku tidak main main. Video seksmu akan ku kirim ke keluargamu jika perintahku tidak kau laksanakan.'

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca kaca setelah membaca pesan singkat tersebut, keadaan makin rumit dan sulit saja.

Tanpa ba bi bu, Kyungsoo menarik tas sekolahnya dan berjalan cepat ke luar kelas, tapi Jongin yang ada disampingnya dengan sigap menahan dan memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Kyungsoo, apa ada yang menerormu? Katakan padaku." ucap Jongin, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sikap dan bahasa tubuh namja kecil itu. Terutama ponsel berwarna putih ditangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak meronta, dia membiarkan pergelangan tangannya dipegang. Lalu menatap wajah Jongin dengan serius.

"Jongin, kau pernah mengatakan bahwa aku bisa meminta apa saja asal aku memaafkan perlakuanmu saat di hotel malam itu." kata Kyungsoo, berusaha sebiasa mungkin.

"Ya, itu benar. Kau bisa meminta apa saja."

"Baiklah, dan sekarang... Aku minta kau menjauh dariku, tidak mendekatiku dan melupakan bahwa kita pernah saling mengenal. Aku memaafkanmu..." setelah berkata itu, air mata Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi ditahan, tumpah juga, berlinang deras.

Namja bermata bulat itu lalu menginjak kaki Jongin dengan keras, yang membuat si namja menjerit kesakitan.

"Aww, ahh..."

'Maafkan aku Jongin...' batin Kyungsoo, yang tangannya sudah terlepas dan bebas. Dia berlari, keluar dari kelas sambil menangis. Tidak peduli dengan siswa dan siswi yang memandang heran padanya disepanjang jalan.

"Kyungsoo, tunggu... Ada apa ini, sikapmu semakin aneh..." sahut Jongin, memanggil Kyungsoo. Namja itu menahan sakit di kakinya dan lekas mengejar Kyungsoo.

Jongin merasa bahwa Kyungsoo dalam dilema dan masalah sekarang ini. Masalah yang mungkin sama besarnya dengan masalah yang menimpa kakak perempuan namja itu.

Dia akan mencari tahu.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Malampun tiba.

Kyungsoo beberapa jam yang lalu meninggalkan sekolahnya, dan otomatis tidak mengikuti mata pelajaran jam keempat hingga jam terakhir. Hingga malam tiba, namja imut tersebut tidak pulang kerumahnya.

Langit mendung mengiringi langkahnya yang pelan dan gontai, udara dingin yang menusuk tulang tidak dipedulikannya. Hatinya galau, gundah dan resah. Berbagai masalah yang menimpanya membuat semangat hidupnya hilang.

'Ya tuhan, aku harus bagaimana?' Kyungsoo membatin, dia menelusuri jembatan Banpo yang seperti tidak berujung itu.

Wajah Jongin terlintas dibenaknya, bayang bayang namja tampan itu sulit hilang walau dia sudah berusaha melupakannya. Rasa itu kembali muncul, rasa yang hanya timbul jika namja tan itu ada didekatnya.

Kyungsoo perlahan menghentikan langkahnya, dia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Gerimis sudah mulai turun dan diikuti dengan suara gemuruh petir dan hujan deras.

Tar, dressstt..

Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya kehujanan, membiarkan baju seragam dan tasnya basah kuyup. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Namja itu mematung di bibir jembatan, pandangannya kosong. Tepat saat itu, timbul pikiran pendeknya.

"Lebih baik aku mati, dan semuanya berakhir..." gumam Kyungsoo, air matanya jatuh berlinang dan air hujan menyatu dengan air matanya itu.

Kyungsoo memutuskan akan bunuh diri dengan melompat dari jembatan. Itulah jalan terakhir yang dipikirkannya.

'Omma, appa, Yoona noona... Jongin.. Maafkan aku.' Kyungsoo memejamkan mata indahnya, membiarkan dirinya melemas,

Jatuh,

Dan...

"Uh, ap.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bugh.

Seorang namja tiba tiba memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang, memeluknya dengan erat. Tubuh basah kuyup mereka menyatu. Plang besi jembatan menahan tubuh mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo membuka pejaman matanya, seseorang menggagalkan niatnya bunuh diri.

"Jo.. Jongin.."

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan. Kau bisa mati jika melompat." namja tersebut lagi lagi adalah Jongin, namja yang selalu hadir untuk Kyungsoo. Terlambat sedikit saja, bisa dipastikan bahwa tubuh Kyungsoo akan jatuh dan hidup namja itu akan berakhir.

"Lepaskan tubuhku. Lepaskan... Lepaskan..." Kyungsoo berontak keras.

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi, ternyata kau disini."

"Lepaskan aku..."

"Tidak, aku akan memelukmu sampai kau tenang." timpal Jongin. Pelukannya semakin erat saja. Dagunya mengarah ke ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan..."

"Tidak."

Hening, hanya suara hujan yang terdengar.

Pelukan hangat dan lembut Jongin tersebut perlahan membuat Kyungsoo tenang. Selalu seperti itu. Kehadiran seorang Kim Jongin akan selalu membuat seorang Do Kyungsoo merasa nyaman, aman dan tentram.

Hening lagi.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa? Berbagilah denganku... Berceritalah. Mungkin aku bisa membantu." gumam Jongin, tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, namja itu menangis dalam diam, suara air hujan meredam isakannya.

"Tolong katakan sesuatu..." ulang Jongin, lembut. Pelukannya semakin dipererat.

Isakan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi, air matanya mengalir dan terhapus oleh air hujan.

"Ka.. Kau ti.. tidak akan bi.. bisa membantu.. tidak bisa." isak Kyungsoo, terbata bata.

"Aku akan berusaha membantumu. Percayalah..." Jongin meyakinkan Kyungsoo agar jujur dan mengungkapkan semuanya.

Dert..dert.. Dert.. Air hujan terus mengguyur. Kyungsoo terdiam lagi, bibirnya bergetar, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi sangat sulit.

Jongin perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menuntun Kyungsoo yang sudah tenang itu ke tempat lebih aman, tapi masih dalam area bibir jembatan.

Namja tampan itu meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pipi Kyungsoo, wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

"Katakan saja, aku akan membantu sebisaku..." ucap Jongin,

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya sambil terisak, air hujan menyamarkan rona wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku... Aku..."

"Katakanlah."

Kyungsoo menarik nafas lagi dan memutuskan untuk bercerita dan jujur.

"Pon.. ponselku ditukar oleh seseorang. Ponselku yang sebenarnya hilang, dan video seks kita masih ada diponsel itu..." Kyungsoo menjeda sejenak kalimatnya, mengambil nafas.

Jongin tidak menyela Kyungsoo, dia akan mendengarkan hingga namja itu bercerita hingga akhir.

"Dan orang yang.. yang mengambil ponsel itu mengancamku. Dia.. dia menyuruhku untuk... untuk menjauhimu..."

"Menjauhimu, aku harus pindah sekolah. Agar.. agar kita tidak bertemu lagi... Kalau tidak, video seks itu akan disebarkan dan ditunjukkan kepada kedua orangtuaku... aku.. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, omma dan appaku pasti akan kecewa dan terpukul, masalah keluargaku sudah sangat banyak..." Kyungsoo terisak isak lagi, bibir tebalnya semakin bergetar.

Jongin belum menyela kalimat Kyungsoo, karena dia tahu kalimat namja itu belum selesai. Sebagai gantinya, dia mengelus pipi Kyungsoo, lembut. Dan memberikan isyarat agar Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Aku... aku sudah memilih untuk menjauhimu... Tapi... tapi aku.. aku tidak bisa... aku... aku.. ahh..." isakan Kyungsoo semakin keras.

Dan secara mendadak Kyungsoo menghamburkan dirinya dan memeluk tubuh basah dan seksi Jongin, memeluk dengan sangat erat. Isakannya semakin keras.

"Aku tidak bisa men.. menjauh darimu, karena... karena aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku mencintaimu Jongin..." akhirnya Kyungsoo mengungkapkan rasa yang selama ini membuncah dalam dadanya.

Rasa yang selalu muncul itu adalah rasa cinta dan sayang, yang hanya untuk namja itu, Jongin. Namja yang mengambil first timenya dalam keadaan mabuk.

Deg.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Jongin, nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Y.. Ya, aku mencintaimu Jongin ah."

Guyuran hujan semakin deras saja.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Tidak berlama lama, Terima kasih atas Review dan responnya di ff ini, gomawoo ya. FF ini fast update lagi karena review kalian. Maaf jika mengecewakan...

Salam

Han Kang Woo 


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

VIDEO TAPE

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, EXO Member, etc

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M plus, NC

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Keheningan dan deras hujan menyatu padu. Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih berpelukan, dengan Kyungsoo yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipunggung Jongin.

Baru saja Kyungsoo mengungkapkan perasaannya, rasa yang selama ini disimpannya sendiri. Rasa yang muncul seiring waktu dan seringnya Jongin bertemu dengannya.

Itulah jawaban dari degup jantung Kyungsoo yang tidak beraturan, nafas sesak, keringat didahi dan suhu tubuh meninggi. Gejala yang mirip demam itu muncul karena namja kecil itu mencintai atau jatuh cinta, hanya kepada satu namja, yaitu Kim Jongin.

Belum ada kata kata lagi yang terucap pasca pengakuan cinta Kyungsoo, namun perlahan Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Lengan kokoh namja itu naik dan membalas pelukan tiba tiba Kyungsoo tadi.

"Terima kasih karena mencintaiku..." gumam Jongin, meneduhkan dan lembut.

Hanya itu, tidak ada kata lain. Jongin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan balasan apa apa, maupun penolakan. Semuanya seperti menggantung.

Kyungsoo mematung, dia sebenarnya mengharapkan jawaban Jongin, jawaban apakah namja tampan itu juga mencintainya atau tidak. Tapi dia tidak boleh egois, pengungkapan cintanya itu sudah cukup membuatnya tenang dan lega.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan mencari seseorang yang menerormu itu. Ponselmu akan kembali..." kata Jongin lagi, dia tidak bisa menjamin video seks di ponsel itu bisa kembali tanpa tersalin ditempat lain. Tapi yang pasti dia akan mencari pelaku yang meneror Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menimpali, namja itu memejamkan matanya, masih menanti jawaban Jongin. Ya atau tidak.

"Ayo kita ketempat teduh, nanti kau sakit." gumam Jongin,

"Ahh..." Kyungsoo mendesah, jawaban itu tidak kunjung muncul. Jongin sama sekali tidak menyinggung lagi pernyataan cintanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, segukan dan isakannya masih terdengar, walau sudah perlahan mereda. Air matanya terhapus air hujan.

Jongin tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, lalu melepaskan tas pungggungnya, merubah posisi tas punggung itu kebagian dada, seraya berjongkok kemudian.

"Naiklah di punggungku... Aku akan menggendongmu." sahut Jongin,

Kyungsoo tidak bergerak, namja itu mematung.

"Naiklah, aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Hujan semakin deras." ulang Jongin, masih dengan posisi menjongkoknya.

Kyungsoo mengusap air hujan diwajahnya, lalu bergerak dan naik ke punggung Jongin, namja itu akhirnya mau digendong tanpa dipaksa.

Jongin tersenyum lagi. Lalu kembali berdiri dengan Kyungsoo dipunggungnya, tangan namja bermata bulat itu melingkar dilehernya.

Dert... Dert..

Jongin melangkah pelan, namun tegap dan mantap. Dia melewati motor besarnya yang diparkir acak ditepi trotoar dekat jembatan. Waktu itu dia sangat tergesa gesa karena melihat Kyungsoo yang hendak lompat dari jembatan, jadi posisi motornya terparkir tidak bagus.

Jongin terus melangkah, sudah agak jauh dari area jembatan. Beberapa kendaraan roda empat melintas, dalam guyuran hujan. Tidak jauh dari posisi mereka, sebuah kios atau toko yang sudah tutup dengan penerangan. Toko itu mempunyai cukup tempat untuk berteduh. Jongin mengarahkan langkahnya kesana.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin tiba di toko tertutup itu. Dia menurunkan Kyungsoo dipunggungnya, sedikit susah, karena Kyungsoo tidak bergerak.

"Kyungsoo, kita berteduh sementara disini..." kata Jongin, memberi tanda Kyungsoo untuk turun.

Namun tidak ada jawaban dan pergerakan dari namja kecil itu, hanya nafas teratur yang terdengar.

"Ahh, ternyata kau tidur." gumam Jongin, seraya tersenyum. Dia akhirnya berusaha menurunkan Kyungsoo dari punggungnya dengan pelan dan lembut. Menyandarkannya ke dinding toko.

Jongin mendesah halus, lalu duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Namja tampan itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, sebuah jaket tebal. Kebetulan tas tersebut anti air, jadi isi dalamnya sama sekali tidak basah.

Jongin memakaikan jaketnya itu ke tubuh Kyungsoo yang basah, mirip selimut. Dia sebenarnya ingin mengganti baju Kyungsoo yang basah itu, tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin.

"Kasihan kau Kyungsoo..." Jongin menggumam pelan. Iba dengan keadaan Kyungsoo.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berteduh berdua di toko yang tutup itu. Jongin menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo ke bahunya. Penampakan mereka mirip adegan dalam drama Korea populer. Udara dingin terus menusuk tulang.

Hujan yang awalnya sangat deras, perlahan mereda. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Sudah sangat malam.

Jongin menoleh dan memandang wajah Kyungsoo. Lagi lagi senyuman terpatri dibibirnya. Namja itulah yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya.

Ponsel Kyungsoo menyembul dari dalam saku celana namja itu, Jongin tanpa pikir panjang kemudian mengambil ponsel itu. Sesuai pengakuan Kyungsoo, bahwa ponsel namja itu ditukar oleh seseorang dan orang itu melakukan teror disertai ancaman.

Ponsel itu walaupun basah, namun tidak mati. Keadaan itu tentunya merupakan keuntungan bagi Jongin. Namja tersebut menekan tombol dan membuka pesan dalam ponsel itu. Dia membaca cepat 3 pesan yang ditujukan untuk Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeleng kasar, pesan itu memang sangat menyakitkan dan propokatif.

"Aku berjanji akan mengungkap siapa orang yang meneror dan mengancammu Kyungsoo..." tukas Jongin, mengepalkan tangannya.

Dia menyalin nomor ponsel si peneror itu yang notabene nomor itu adalah nomor milik Kyungsoo. Dimana nomor hp dan ponsel namja itu ada pada si peneror misterius tersebut.

Jongin mencoba menghubungi nomor itu, namun nihil, nomor tersebut tidak aktif. Dia mencoba lagi, tapi tetap sama saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengungkap ini di sekolah besok." gumam Jongin lagi, sangat yakin bahwa pelakunya pasti teman sekolah mereka.

Namja tersebut berdiri, mengarahkan tangannya ke udara, mengecek hujan yang mereda.

"Ayo Kyungsoo, kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, namja itu masih lelap.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan berjongkok disamping namja itu, mengecek dahi Kyungsoo.

"Ah, kau demam.. Bagaimana ini..."

Jongin panik, ternyata sejak tadi Kyungsoo panas, suhu tubuhnya tinggi. Hal itu dikarenakan namja itu terkena air hujan selama beberapa jam.

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumahku..."

Dan akhirnya, Jongin kembali menggendong Kyungsoo dan membawa si mata kelereng itu ke motornya yang terparkir.

Jongin mendudukkan Kyungsoo dibagian depan, lalu dia sendiri duduk dibelakang namja itu. Mengulangi posisi saat kabur dari area belakang sekolah kemarin.

Jongin tancap gas, dengan tangan kanan mengatur kemudi dan tangan kiri memegang tubuh Kyungsoo, agar tidak jatuh.

Motornya melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, kembali membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai ramai pasca hujan mereda.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Jongin tiba dirumahnya yang mewah dan besar. Dia memarkirkan motornya didepan halaman rumahnya. Namja itu menggendong Kyungsoo untuk masuk kerumahnya.

"Tuan muda, tuan perlu bantuan?" tanya seorang pelayan dirumah Jongin, pelayan itu terpogoh pogoh mendekati tuannya.

"Tidak terima kasih... Masukkan saja motorku ke garasi." jawab Jongin,

"Baik tuan muda."

"Oh, hampir lupa... Bagaimana keadaan appaku?" tanya Jongin, menghentikan sejenak langkahnya.

"Sama saja tuan muda. Tuan besar sedang tidur sekarang." jawab si pelayan, menerangkan.

"Baiklah, pantau terus keadaan appaku. Sampaikan pada suster untuk terus mengecek kondisi appaku." perintah Jongin.

"Baik tuan muda." pelayan itu mengangguk dan pamit mundur.

Setelah itu, Jongin kembali melangkah dengan Kyungsoo yang ada digendongannya. Dia membawa Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya.

Dia lantas menidurkan namja kecil yang sedang demam itu di atas kasur. Membuka bajunya yang basah dan menyelimutinya. Dia juga mengambil baskom berisi air dingin dan alat kompres demam. Lalu mengompres dahi Kyungsoo. Semua dikerjakannya sendiri, tanpa meminta bantuan pelayan.

"Tidurlah, semoga panasmu lekas turun." gumam Jongin, mengelus rambut jatuh Kyungsoo, dia akan menyuruh Kyungsoo meminum obat saat namja bermata bulat itu bangun.

Suasana hening.

Jongin merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo, karena dirinyalah seks yang tidak terencana saat dihotel itu terjadi dan terdokumentasi menjadi sebuah video. Dia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Kyungsoo yang tidak menghapus video itu. Dia paham, bahwa Kyungsoo tentunya hanya ingin menyimpan video satu satunya itu menjadi koleksi pribadi.

Dan rasa bersalah selanjutnya adalah dia sama sekali belum memberikan tanggapan dan jawaban atas pernyataan cinta Kyungsoo untuknya. Entahlah, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo..." gumam Jongin lagi, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Kyungsoo tertidur dengan nyenyak malam itu, disampingnya ada Jongin yang setia bersamanya. Mereka tidur berdua dalam satu ranjang. Namun belum ada ikatan apa apa. Mereka berdua masih sekedar teman, teman biasa, teman sekolah, teman sekelas dan teman sebangku. Tidak lebih.

Jongin berjanji pada dirinya akan menyelesaikan masalah Kyungsoo besok pagi di sekolah.

Namja tampan itu akhirnya terlelap dan memasuki alam mimpi, mengarungi malam.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Pagi tiba.

Jongin terbangun pagi pagi sekali, disebelahnya Kyungsoo belum bangun. Dia mengecek suhu tubuh namja itu dengan meletakkan telapak tangan ke dahinya.

"Ah, sudah normal... Syukurlah." Jongin tersenyum lega, ceria. Andai saja keadaan Kyungsoo belum membaik, dia berencana membawa namja itu ke rumah sakit.

Jongin beranjak dari ranjangnya, dan lekas ke kamar mandi, membersihkan tubuh alias mandi pagi.

Setelah mandi, namja tersebut mengambil seragam pakaian barunya, karena seragam yang kemarin basah.

Dia sejenak menatap penampilannya di cermin besar, sebelum berpakaian. Matanya terfokus pada tato bertuliskan KAI dipinggang bagian kirinya, tato itu hanya berukuran kecil. Dia tersenyum kecil dan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang masih tidur.

"Aku masih ingat kau menyuruhku telanjang dada hanya untuk melihat tatoku ini... Itu sangat menggelikan dan lucu." kata Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun senyumannya perlahan pudar, dia mendekati Kyungsoo dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo... Mungkin kau masih mengiraku pura pura lupa malam itu saat di kamar hotel. Tapi, aku benar benar tidak ingat. Dan karena kejadian itu, aku sepertinya tidak boleh minum lagi. Aku tidak ingin peristiwa itu terulang. aku menjadi orang berbeda saat mabuk... Maafkan aku Kyungsoo." Jongin menggumam pelan.

Jongin mendesah halus, memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang lemas.

"Tapi... Aku sangat beruntung, aku melakukan seks itu denganmu. Bukan orang lain... Kau namja yang baik Kyungsoo." lanjut Jongin, meremas pelan tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian melepaskannya.

Jongin lantas berdiri, memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah baik baik saja. Setelah itu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Dia menoleh sekali lagi dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya." tutup Jongin, mantap dan yakin.

Namja itupun keluar dari kamarnya, dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

o

o

o

o

Jongin tidak langsung berangkat ke sekolahnya. Namja itu terlebih dahulu mengunjungi ayahnya yang sedang terbaring sakit di kamar.

"Bagaimana keadaan appa?" tanya Jongin, sesaat namja itu tiba dan duduk disamping ayahnya.

Sang ayah menarik nafas dalam, lalu menatap anak satu satunya itu.

"Seperti biasa Jongin, seperti biasa." jawab ayah Jongin, sangat pelan.

"Appa jangan berpikir macam macam, kesembuhan appa adalah yang terpenting."sahut Jongin, memberikan semangat pada ayahnya.

Ayah Jongin terkena penyakit komplikasi, antara maag, jantung dan stroke. Penyakit yang sering menyerang diusia senja. Pemilik perusahaan di kota Bucheon itu sudah lama terbaring dan menyerahkan perusahaannya kepada asisten kepercayaannya untuk di kelola. Baru seminggu lamanya dia dan anaknya pindah ke kota Seoul. Dan otomatis Jongin juga harus pindah sekolah. Sedangkan ibu Jongin sudah lama meninggal, sudah 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Berangkatlah ke sekolahmu. Kau pasti terlambat lagi." ucap ayah Jongin, mencoba memegang tangan anaknya, namun gagal.

Perlahan Jongin yang meletakkan tangan ayahnya ketangannya, disertai desahan.

"Terlambat sedikit tidak masalah appa." timpal Jongin. Itulah sebabnya selama ini dia selalu telat datang di jam pertama sekolahnya. Karena dia terlebih dahulu berbicara dan menemani ayahnya yang sakit.

Jongin mendapatkan firasat bahwa ayahnya tidak lama lagi meninggalkannya, jadi sedapat mungkin jika ada waktu, dia ada disamping ayahnya.

"Appa sebenarnya menginginkan kau mengenalkan calonmu pada appa." kata ayah Jongin, tersenyum.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi appa."

"Itu penting Jongin. Siapapun yang kau bawa dan perkenalkan kepada appa, appa pasti akan merestuimu. Asal kau bahagia."

Jongin terdiam sejenak mendengar penuturan ayahnya itu. Selama ini dirinya memang belum pernah mengenalkan kekasih atau pacarnya pada sang ayah. Dia selalu tertutup masalah pribadi dan asmara.

Setelah cukup lama bercakap dan berbincang dengan ayahnya. Jongin minta pamit untuk berangkat kesekolah. Dia sama sekali tidak menceritakan membawa seseorang ke rumah tadi malam.

Dan akhirnya, namja tampan berkulit seksi itu berangkat ke sekolahnya, masih dengan kuda besi alias motor besarnya yang setia menemani.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Jongin duduk dibangkunya dengan tenang, dia berhasil masuk dan berikan toleransi oleh guru walau terlambat. Kali ini adalah jadwal mengajar saem Luna, guru cantik yang mengasuh mata pelajaran sastra dan bahasa.

Jongin meletakkan sebuah miniatur pinguin di bangku milik Kyungsoo yang kosong. Miniatur binatang kutub itu dibelinya untuk digunakan gantungan kunci motor, tapi setelah menimbang, dia batal menjadikannya gantungan kunci. Entah mengapa miniatur pinguin itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang, dan orang itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Ditangannya tergenggam erat sebuah ponsel berwarna putih, ponsel dari saku Kyungsoo. dia sengaja membawanya, untuk menyelidiki dan mengungkap siapa orang yang meneror serta mengancam Kyungsoo.

'Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya...' batin Jongin, geram dalam hati.

Tidak jauh dari Jongin, si Baekhyun terus menoleh dan melirik kearah bangku Kyungsoo yang kosong. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo tidak masuk dan tidak ada kabar.

"Hei hitam, apa kau melihat Kyungsoo?" kata Baekhyun, memelankan suaranya, tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Jongin.

"Dia sakit." jawab Jongin, juga dengan suara pelan.

"Sakit? Kapan... Dia tidak mengabariku."

"Dia dirumahku sekarang. Kau tenang saja."

"Apa kau menculiknya? Jangan macam macam dengan temanku." nada Baekhyun sedikit meninggi, namun belum mengalihkan perhatian seisi kelas.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia temanku." jawab Jongin, tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kalian pacaran?" tanya Baekhyun, berani dan vulgar.

"Ten.. tentu saja tidak." jawab Jongin, mendadak gagap. Padahal dia bicara jujur.

"Lalu kenapa Kyungsoo dirumahmu? Dia tidak pernah mengunjungi rumah teman sekelas lain, begitu juga dengan rumahku." heran Baekhyun.

"Ceritanya panjang. Aku akan menjelaskannya kapan kapan. Kau tenang saja, Kyungsoo akan baik baik saja."

"Ok kalau begitu. Kyungsoo kuserahkan padamu. Jaga dia dengan baik." kata Baekhyun, lebay, seakan dirinyalah ibu kandung Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja." balas Jongin.

Percakapan singkat itupun berakhir, karena saem Luna selesai menerangkan pelajaran dan menyuruh siswa siswi bertanya.

Baekhyun membatalkan niatnya mencari tahu asal usul dan identitas Jongin yang pernah diminta oleh Kyungsoo. karena sepertinya sahabatnya itu sudah tahu, terbukti dengan keberadaan sahabatnya itu dirumah Jongin sekarang.

o

o

o

o

Dari jam pelajaran pertama hingga kedua, belum ada tanda si peneror yang mengirimkan pesan singkat ke ponsel yang dipegang Jongin.

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja meminta operator seluler melacak keberadaan pengguna nomor itu, tapi dia bersikeras akan berusaha sendiri mengungkapnya. Terlebih ada video seks yang masih harus disembunyikan dan orang luar tidak boleh tahu.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba, semua siswa dan siswi keluar kelas, kecuali Jongin dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengajak Jongin untuk makan dikantin, tapi namja itu menolak secara halus. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun pergi sendiri.

Hening, tinggalah Jongin sendirian.

Menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu. Itulah kegiatan yang sejak tadi dilakukan Jongin. Namja itu memegang erat ponsel putih dibawah mejanya, menunggu.

Masih menunggu,

Menunggu.

Dan.

Ponsel itu mendadak bergetar, ada sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk, Jongin bersemangat dan dengan cepat membaca pesan itu :

'Bagus, ketidakhadiranmu di sekolah menjadi tanda bahwa kau mengikuti perintahku. Tapi, aku ingin melihat berkas kepindahanmu sudah ada di meja administrasi pagi ini. Kau harus pindah sekolah dan jangan beritahu Kim Jongin.'

Jongin membaca pesan itu dengan tangan terkepal, si pengirim pesan tersebut sudah sangat keterlaluan. Amarahnya tersulut, namun dia harus tenang dan berpikiran dingin.

Selesai membaca pesan itu, dengan cepat Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, namun tidak ada siapa siapa disana, dia kemudian berdiri.

Dan...

Sekelebat bayangan seseorang tampak disamping pintu, bayangan itu berasal dari seseorang yang mengintip dan langsung kabur.

'Kena kau...' batin Jongin, yang melihat bayangan orang itu.

Namja tersebut berjalan pelan kearah pintu, ditangan kirinya adalah ponsel yang diambilnya dari saku Kyungsoo dan ditangan kanannya adalah ponselnya sendiri. Dia sudah mensave nomor peneror itu yang notabene adalah nomor milik Kyungsoo (ponsel Kyungsoo ditukar).

Jongin melangkah keluar kelas, sedapat mungkin terlihat biasa. Agar si peneror tidak curiga padanya. Dia yakin bahwa si pengintip hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo memang tidak ada di kelas. Dan si pengintip itu adalah si peneror, orang yang sama.

Langkah Jongin belum terhenti, namja itu berjalan dan pasang telinga. Setelah dirasa tepat, dia menelfon nomor Kyungsoo itu, menelfon dengan menggunakan nomornya.

Tersambung, telefonnya terhubung.

Jongin terus pasang telinga.

Dan...

'Someone call the doctor...' deringan telefon milik Kyungsoo terdengar, walau samar.

Jongin semakin bersemangat, telefonnya di reject. Dia mencoba lagi, dan kembali tersambung.

'Someone call the...'

Suara deringan telefon itu bersumber dari arah samping perpustakaan sekolah.

Jongin yakin sekarang, dia mengikuti arah sumber suara, terus mencoba menelfon walau panggilannya terus menerus di reject. Yang dibutuhkannya adalah suara deringan telefon yang tidak di silent oleh si peneror itu.

Jongin beberapa menit kemudian, tiba di samping perpustakaan. Dia melangkah nyaris berlari. Kedatangannya itu membuat seseorang yang berdiri disamping tembok perpustakaan kaget.

"Ah, sial..." gumam seseorang itu, Jongin mendekatinya.

"Akhirnya kau kutemukan..." seru Jongin, secepat kilat mengarahkan tangannya dan mencengkram baju seragam orang itu.

Orang tersebut adalah seorang namja, bukan yeoja.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya..." geram Jongin, semakin mengeraskan cengkramannya, hal itu membuat si namja bergetar dan ponsel ditangannya jatuh.

Ponsel bermerk gambar apel tergigit berwarna putih itu tergeletak dirumput, namun tidak rusak.

"Ap..apa yang.. yang kau katakan.." kilah namja itu, seorang namja berkulit sangat putih, kontras dengan warna kulit Jongin.

"Jangan pura pura tidak tahu, kau meneror Kyungsoo. Buktinya itu..." kata Jongin, seraya menunjuk ponsel milik Kyungsoo yang jatuh ke tanah.

"Aa.. Itu.. itu, anu... aku..."

"Cepat katakan, kenapa kau melakukannya.. Atau aku akan menghajarmu." bentak Jongin, keras dan lantang. Dia sama sekali tidak main main.

Si namja putih itu menciut, seperti marmut. Tubuhnya bergetar dan dahinya berkeringat, sangat takut.

"Katakan..." ulang Jongin, sama kerasnya.

"Ba.. Baik.. Aku.. aku mengaku, maafkan aku. Jangan pukul aku." akhirnya si namja mengaku, dengan terpaksa.

Jongin mendesah kasar, dia berhasil menemukan pelaku peneror dan pengancam Kyungsoo.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Jongin, dia hanya pernah melihat namja itu sesekali melintas didepan kelasnya, tapi tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"Se.. Sehun.. Oh Se Hun." jawab namja itu. Bernama Sehun. Namja tingkat pertama, adik kelas Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Jongin diam sejenak, memperhatikan wajah takut namja yang bernama Sehun itu.

"Kenapa kau mengancam Kyungsoo? Kenapa?"

"Itu... anu..."

"Apa kau menyukai Kyungsoo? Atau... Kau menyukaiku?" lanjut Jongin, bertanya dengan berani.

Sehun menggeleng cepat, keringat di dahinya menetes. Dia hampir saja kencing dicelana.

"Ti.. tidak.." jawab Sehun, putus putus.

"Lalu? Apa motifmu? Kau hanya bercanda... Atau perlu uang dengan mengancam? Katakan..."

Sehun mencoba bungkam alias tutup mulut, tapi wajah marah Jongin dihadapannya terlihat sangat horor, dia semakin takut dan ciut.

"Ak.. aku disuruh oleh seseorang... Aku tidak tahu apa apa." jawab Sehun, mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu? Kau tidak bohong kan?" selidik Jongin, mencoba melihat kebohongan di mata namja tampan dan putih itu.

"Aku tidak bohong... Aku memang disuruh."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"It.. Itu.. Anu.. Dia..."

"Katakan, jangan berbelit..."

"Aku.. Aku disuruh oleh seorang asisten guru baru. Aku.. aku dibayar dengan uang. Maafkan aku." ungkap Sehun, keringatnya semakin banyak saja.

"Asisten guru baru? Siapa dia?"

"Asisten guru itu baru seminggu masuk di sekolah ini. Usianya sangat muda." jawab Sehun.

"Apa dia yeoja?"

"I..iya.."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu. Dia belum memperkenalkan diri. Dia memanggilku saat aku berusaha mengurus nilaiku yang hancur di ruang guru. Saat itu kami bertransaksi... Semua pesan singkat yang aku kirimkan pada Kyungsoo semua darinya, aku hanya meneruskan saja. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku hanya suruhan." jawab Sehun, menjelaskan apa yang diketahuinya.

Jongin mengendurkan cengkraman tangannya di kerah baju Sehun. Dia nampak berpikir keras.

"Dimana asisten guru itu sekarang?" Jongin terus melanjutkan investigasinya dan hari ini harus tuntas.

"Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya belum datang..."

"Apa kau punya fotonya?"

"I..ya, aku punya."

"Tunjukkan..."

"Le.. lepaskan aku dulu."

Jongin akhirnya melepaskan cengkraman eratnya di baju seragam Sehun. Dia menunggu namja itu menunjukkan foto si asisten guru yang dimaksud.

Sehun dengan tangan gemetar merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri, dia mengutak atik ponsel itu untuk mencari foto si asisten yang sempat diabadikannya diam diam di ruang guru.

Setelah foto diponselnya ditemukan, dia dengan ragu ragu menyodorkannya ke depan wajah tampan Jongin.

"Ini fotonya..." gumam Sehun,

Jongin memperhatikan foto dilayar ponsel yang ditunjukkan oleh Sehun itu, dengan seksama dan teliti.

Deg.

Matanya membulat kemudian.

"Dia... Kenapa dia muncul lagi?"

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chap 8 up, maaf ya... Kali ini aku tidak bisa janji bisa update cepat lagi seperti biasa, hehehe... Terima kasih atas respon dan reviewnya di chap lalu, itu sangat berharga. Ending FF ini mungkin di chap 11 atau 12.

SalamLove

Han Kang Woo 


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9

VIDEO TAPE

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, EXO Member, etc

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M plus, NC

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan, penampakan foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Sehun membuatnya resah, gelisah sekaligus tidak percaya.

'Perempuan itu muncul lagi.' Jongin membatin.

Sehun yang sejak awal ingin kabur karena takut, mengamati ekspresi wajah Jongin.

"Apa hyung mengenalnya?" tanya Sehun, takut takut. Kali ini menggunakan kata 'hyung' untuk menghormati Jongin yang lebih tua.

"Sedikit." Jongin menjawab pelan, mengusap wajahnya lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu hyung." kata Sehun, kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana.

"Sebentar.. Tunggu." tahan Jongin, dia belum selesai. Investigasinya belum tuntas.

Sehun batal pergi, dia terdiam sambil menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Jongin.

Jongin perlahan menunduk, mengambil ponsel putih milik Kyungsoo yang dijatuhkan oleh Sehun tadi. Menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Dimana kau dapatkan ponsel ini?" tanya Jongin,

"Hm.. Itu, aku.. aku mendapatkannya di gudang belakang sekolah." jawab Sehun, menunduk.

"Jadi kau sempat mengintai aku dan Kyungsoo?" mata Jongin menyipit tajam.

"Sedikit, maafkan aku hyung. Aku hanya diperintahkan untuk mendapatkan celah dan cara bagaimana agar hyung berdua berpisah, hanya itu. Aku tidak tahu motif utama asisten guru baru itu, tapi sepertinya dia menyukai hyung. Itu hanya tebakanku saja." jawab Sehun, pelan.

"Jadi kau sempat melihat apa yang kami lakukan di dalam gudang sekolah?"

"Ya, aku me.. melihat hyung berdua berciuman, maksudku hyung mencium bibir si mata bulat itu."

"Kau sepertinya berbakat menjadi mata mata, Oh Sehun." sahut Jongin, tersenyum.

Sehun tertunduk, dia menggesekkan sepatunya di tanah. Betul betul tidak menyangka bahwa dia ketahuan secepat ini oleh Jongin.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Sehun. Tenang saja, kau juga sudah mau jujur dan menceritakan apa yang kau tahu." Jongin menepuk nepuk pelan bahu lebar Sehun.

"Jadi hyung tidak marah padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Sehun tersenyum lega, mengusap dada bidangnya. Dia takut jika Jongin marah dan malah menjadi musuhnya disekolah.

"Ambil kembali ponselmu, ini ponsel yang kau tukarkan?" kata Jongin, seraya menyodorkan ponsel berwarna putih yang hampir mirip dengan ponsel milik Kyungsoo, hanya beda merk saja.

"Ah, iya. Ini ponselku. Ponsel cadangan... Ma..maafkan aku karena menukar ponsel Kyungsoo." Sehun menerima ponsel itu sembari membungkuk beberapa kali.

"Aku paham. Yang penting ponsel milik Kyungsoo kembali." timpal Jongin, ditangan kakanannya kini tergenggam ponsel Kyungsoo, ponsel yang berisi video seksnya.

"Aku minta kau pura pura tidak tahu bahwa aku mengetahui ini semua. Bisakan?" lanjut Jongin, kembali dengan nada serius yang penuh penekanan.

"I..iya, aku akan pura pura." sanggup Sehun, mengangguk.

"Aku akan membayarmu juga..." Jongin merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil beberapa lembar uang won disana,

"Tidak... Tidak.. Jangan beri aku uang. Aku sudah merasa bersalah dan menyesal. Seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti kemauan asisten guru baru itu." potong Sehun cepat, menolak dibayar.

"Terima saja, sebagai..."

"Tidak, tolonglah..." Sehun terus memberikan penolakannya.

"Oh, baiklah." Jongin akhirnya batal memberikan uang tutup mulut pada Sehun. Dia menepuk lagi bahu namja tampan berkulit putih itu.

"Kalau bisa aku minta nomor ponsel hyung? Supaya aku bisa memberikan informasi baru dikemudian hari... Bisa kan?" ucap Sehun, pelan.

"Tentu saja bisa." jawab Jongin, lalu menyebutkan nomor handphonenya. Nomor itu diketik cepat oleh Sehun.

"Terima kasih hyung. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Sehun membungkuk beberapa kali pada Jongin.

"Ya." Jongin balas membungkuk.

akhirnya Sehun bisa pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di area samping perpustakaan.

Jongin sempat sedikit kaget waktu mengetahui bahwa namjalah yang melakukan peneroran itu, namja yang disuruh. Dia sempat berpikir Sehun menyukainya, kalau itu terjadi entah siapa yang akan menjadi uke, dia atau Sehun? Pertanyaan yang membingungkan.

'Aku harus memastikan sendiri bahwa itu dia...' batin Jongin, mengepalkan tangannya, merujuk pada sosok yeoja yang gambarnya ditunjukkan oleh Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu.

Namja itu mengantongi ponsel milik Kyungsoo yang sudah kembali dan lekas meninggalkan area samping perpustakaan.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Jongin tidak langsung masuk kedalam kelasnya, walau bell jam pelajaran selanjutnya sudah berbunyi. Namja itu bergerak menuju ruang guru yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kelasnya.

Dia tiba disana beberapa saat kemudian, ruang guru itu lumayan luas, banyak ruangan disana, yang ditempati khusus untuk guru guru yang mengajar di sekolah Geongnam High School.

Jongin tidak langsung masuk, dia berdiri disamping pintu masuk utama disana. Seorang guru lelaki melintas didepannya.

"Maaf saem, aku mau bertanya." kata Jongin, sopan.

"Tanya apa?" si guru yang lumayan gemuk itu berhenti dan memandang Jongin.

"Hm, apa disini ada guru yang bernama Krystal?" tanya Jongin, itulah nama yeoja yang dilihatnya di ponsel milik Sehun.

"Krystal?"

"Ya saem, namanya Krystal. Bukan guru, tapi asisten guru." terang Jongin.

"Setahuku tidak ada guru maupun asisten guru yang bernama Krystal. Aku lumayan lama mengajar di sekolah ini." sahut guru tambun itu.

"Apa saem yakin?"

"Ya, aku yakin... Maaf, aku masih ada urusan. Kau lebih baik kembali ke kelasmu." tutup si guru, seraya meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin mendesah halus. Dia sangat yakin bahwa yeoja itu bernama Krystal, yeoja yang pernah hadir dalam masa lalunya. Yeoja yang disinyalir bertanggungjawab atas peneroran dan ancaman pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak patah semangat, namja itu akan terus berusaha dan memastikan semuanya. Dia menoleh kearah kelasnya, melihat kelasnya sudah masuk dan seorang guru sudah mengajar, dia absen lagi.

'Aku harus memastikan dan menyelesaikan hari ini juga.'

Namja itu menoleh kearah lain lagi, tepat saat itu, seorang yeoja cantik nan seksi berjalan kearahnya. Dia memakai kacamata. Roknya sangat mini, sebatas paha, ditarik sedikit saja bisa dipastikan celana dalam yeoja itu akan nampak. Sangat seksi atau lebih tepatnya super seksi.

Jongin tertegun, bukan terpesona, itulah sosok yang dimaksudkannya.

"Krystal, ternyata memang kau." Jongin menggumam. Berdiri mematung ditempatnya.

Si yeoja terus berjalan, dan berhenti. Dia agak kaget, terlihat dari matanya yang terbeliak, dia merapikan letak kacamatanya, lalu berdeham.

Yeoja itu tiba didepan Jongin, dia tersenyum.

"Ah, aku senang melihat oppa disini." katanya, senang.

Jongin tidak membalas sapaan yeoja itu, dia menampilkan ekspresi datar, sangat datar. Dengan sorot mata menusuk.

"Kai oppa."

"Jangan sebut nama itu disini. Namaku Jongin..." seru Jongin, tidak ingin nama panggilan yang disematkan oleh teman teman lamanya disebut. Dia lebih suka dipanggil Jongin, nama lahirnya.

"Oppa sombong sekali.."

"Sudahlah, jangan berbasa basi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa ada disini... Aku hanya ingin kau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku. Mengenai ancaman dan teror yang kau lakukan pada temanku.. Jelaskan, apa maksudmu." Jongin langsung to the point. Dia memasukkan kedua tangan disaku celananya.

"Ohh, wait.. Oppa tenang, jangan terburu buru. Aku tidak paham apa yang oppa katakan." kata yeoja itu, sedikit kaget dengab cecaran Jongin.

"Jangan pura pura, aku tahu siapa kau... Jelaskan padaku." tegas Jongin, wajah horornya kembali muncul.

Si yeoja langsung gugup, dia memperbaiki lagi letak kacamatanya yang merosot.

"Baiklah oppa, kita bicara diruangan Sulli saja." ucap yeoja itu, lalu mememberikan kode pada Jongin untuk mengikutinya. Langkah sepatu hak tingginya berdebam dilantai.

Jongin tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengekor si yeoja, dia akan mengikuti permainan apa yang sedang dimainkan oleh yeoja masa lalunya itu. Tapi yang pasti dia harus menjadi pemenang atas permainan itu.

o

o

o

o

Jongin duduk dikursi yang terletak didepan meja disana. Si yeoja juga duduk, dengan anggun. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan milik Sulli, guru baru yang menjadikan si yeoja asistennya.

"Jelaskan padaku, semua.. Krystal." kata Jongin, tidak ingin berlama lama.

"Namaku bukan Krystal di sekolah ini. Tapi Soojung." timpal yeoja itu, yang memang adalah Krystal aka Soojung. Yeoja itu memilih nama 'Krystal' agar mirip dengan nama Jongin, yaitu 'Kai', sama sama berinisial K.

"Terserah, siapapun namamu. Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau melakukan semua ini..." tukas Jongin,

Soojung tampak berpikir, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas tangannya, dua botol kecil minuman dan meletakkan dua benda itu diatas meja.

"Sebaiknya oppa minum dulu. Supaya pikiran oppa bisa tenang." ucap Soojung, bernada seksi yang menggoda.

Jongin menatap penampakan dua botol minuman yang diberikan oleh Soojung itu, dan bayang bayang di pulau Jeju kembali terlintas.

Hening sejenak,

"Tunggu, aku kenal dengan botol minuman ini..." gumam Jongin, mengingat ingat. Matanya bergantian menatap botol itu dan wajah Soojung.

"Seingatku kau tidak datang waktu itu, saat di pulau Jeju.." lanjut Jongin lagi,

Soojung berdiri dari kursinya. Berjalan pelan menuju pintu dan mengunci pintu ruangan itu. Kemudian menoleh kearah Jongin.

"Itu seingat oppa saja, tapi aku datang waktu itu." timpal Soojung, berdiri seksi.

"Jadi kau yang membawa minum keras itu ke sana?" Jongin bertanya, dia harus memastikan sesuatu yang hampir terlupa.

"Tentu saja oppa. Aku yang berbaik hati membeli minuman itu. Pada awalnya aku hanya ingin kita berdua saja yang minum, supaya lebih romantis. Tapi teman teman oppa yang norak itu merusak semuanya." jelas Soojung.

"Untuk apa kau datang?"

"Ya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada oppa."

"Perpisahan apanya. Kau sama sekali tidak ke luar negeri. Kau bohong." tukas Jongin, nadanya meninggi.

"Aku batal melanjutkan pendidikan keluar negeri oppa. Dan aku memutuskan mendaftar sebagai asisten guru baru disekolah ini. Bukankah itu jauh lebih bagus. aku bisa bertemu oppa lagi."

"Kau pasti menyogok, kau masih terlalu muda untuk mengajar."

"Bukan mengajar oppa, hanya sekedar asisten, dengan kata lain tangan kanan guru, tidak lebih."

Jongin diam, wanita muda didepannya itu sepertinya menyembunyikan banyak sesuatu dan dia harus mengungkapnya.

"Kau mencampur apa diminuman keras itu?" tanya Jongin, seraya menunjuk botol diatas meja.

Soojung gelagapan, tidak menduga pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Jongin.

"Mencampur apanya oppa. Aku tidak paham yang oppa katakan." kilah Soojung, dia gugup.

Jongin menatap wajah cantik Soojung, dia sudah mengerti sesuatu.

'Ternyata minuman malam itu sudah kau campur sesuatu. Itulah sebabnya aku bisa lupa diri dan malah melakukan seks dengan Kyungsoo.' batin Jongin, menebak dengan yakin. Efek minuman keras biasa tidak akan membuat peminumnya lupa total, sekaligus terangsang secara bersamaan.

Jongin sudah menduga bahwa Soojung datang ke pulau Jeju malam itu, namun tidak menampakkan diri. Yeoja tersebut sepertinya berencana memberikan minuman itu saat dia kembali ke hotel. Meminum hanya berdua saja. Dan bisa ditebak, saat Jongin mabuk, maka orang lain selain dirinya hanyalah Soojung. Jadi Soojung lah yang akan menjadi tempat pelampiasan seks malam itu. Namun semua itu tidak terjadi.

Jongin malah melakukan seks dengan Kyungsoo, bukan dengan Soojung. Walau sama sama ada 'Soo' nya.

Jongin semakin paham sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku sudah menyadari sesuatu... Dan kembali ke persoalan awal, kenapa kau meneror dan mengancam temanku, Kyungsoo... Dia tidak salah apa apa padamu." seru Jongin, waktunya sudah terambil banyak bersama Soojung.

Soojung mendesah kasar, posisinya masih berdiri didepan pintu yang dikuncinya. Dia berharap Jongin lekas meminum meniman keras yang ditawarkannya.

"Krystal, aku tidak ingin main kasar... Cepat katakan..." suara Jongin naik beberapa oktaf.

"Oppa..."

"Katakan... Sekarang..."

"Baiklah, baiklah... Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintai oppa. Aku tidak rela oppa dengan yang lain." ungkap Soojung, disertai nada seperti membentak. Wajahnya memerah, kesal.

Jongin mendesah mendengar pengakuan Soojung itu,

"Tapi kita belum pernah pacaran. Belum ada kata cinta. Kau tidak berhak melakukan teror itu, Kyungsoo hanyalah..."

"Hanyalah rekan seks oppa yang memuakkan... Begitu. Aku sudah menonton video itu, aku serasa ingin muntah, oppa melakukannya bersama seorang namja yang sama sekali tidak memiliki vagina... Oppa seperti bi..."

"Cukup... Cukup... Kau sudah keterlaluan." tangan Jongin terkepal kuat, wajahnya memerah marah, urat lehernya terlihat jelas.

"Kenapa? Oppa tidak terima... Dia hanyalah namja pendek, mata lebar. Aku tidak rela oppa melakukan seks dengannya. Seharusnya akulah yang..."

"Cukup. Kau tidak tahu malu. Itulah salah satu sebab aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta padamu. Kau tidak pantas dicintai..." geram Jongin, kemarahannya sudah diubun ubun.

"Jangan ganggu Kyungsoo, namja itu tidak salah apa apa." lanjut Jongin.

"Persetan dengannya..."

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau mengganggu Kyungsoo lagi." ancam Jongin, tidak main main.

"Terserah, aku tidak akan menyerah. Oppa akan menjadi milikku... Selamanya." setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, yeoja tersebut menyambar tas tangannya, membuka pintu yang dikuncinya, lalu kabur meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin terdiam ditempatnya, menatap penampakan Soojung yang menghilang dibalik pintu, dia menggeleng.

'Kau tidak akan mendapatkan cintaku, never...' batin Jongin.

Namja tampan itu sudah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya biang dari semuanya, Sehun tidak bohong. Pelaku dan aktor utamanya adalah Soojung aka Krystal. Yeoja yang sejak lama mengejarnya namun dia sama sekali tidak punya rasa pada yeoja itu.

Jongin merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel milik Kyungsoo, dia memencet tombol on hingga layar ponsel menyala, menampilkan wallpaper si pemilik dengan pose imut, dua jari disebelah pipi.

'Lebih baik aku pulang... Kyungsoo pasti sudah bangun.' batin Jongin, tersenyum.

Dia berharap masalah yang membelit Kyungsoo sudah bisa terselesaikan.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Jongin membolos dari jam pelajaran sekolah. Dia lagi lagi pulang sebelum waktunya. Karena khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo dirumahnya, terlebih karena dia lupa berpesan kepada pelayan dirumahnya untuk melihat keadaan namja kecil itu.

Motor besarnya melaju kencang dan tiba dihalaman rumahnya dengan cepat. Tanpa memasukkan motor itu ke garasi, dia langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Appaku bangun atau sedang tidur?" tanya Jongin kepada salah satu pelayan rumahnya yang melintas.

"Sedang tidur tuan muda." jawab si pelayan, membungkuk pelan.

Jongin mengangguk, kemudian langsung berjalan kearah kamarnya. Membuka pintu kamar itu dan lekas masuk. Dia tersenyum kecil, saat mendapati Kyungsoo masih tidur.

'Kau terlihat sangat lucu dan imut Kyungsoo...'

Jongin meletakkan tas sekolahnya keatas meja nakasnya, lalu membuka baju seragam sekolahnya, ingin menggantinya dengan baju kaos.

Sementara itu, diatas ranjang, Kyungsoo bergerak pelan, seakan merasakan kehadiran Jongin di ruangan itu.

"Jongin ah..." gumam Kyungsoo, lirih.

"Ya.. Kau sudah bangun?" Jongin menoleh cepat, batal memakai baju kaosnya.

"Joonginn..."

"Ya, aku disini." jawab Jongin, bergerak kearah namja itu, duduk disisi Kyungsoo dan memegang tangannya.

Deg.

Tangan namja kecil itu panas. Jongin panik kembali, padahal tadi pagi suhu tubuh Kyungsoo sudah normal. Jongin mengarahkan tangannya dan memegang dahi lebar Kyungsoo, disana malah lebih parah, semakin panas.

"Jongin ah... Jongin ah..." kata Kyungsoo lagi, dia mengigau. Matanya terpejam dan dahinya berkeringat.

"Ya ya.. Aku disini Kyungsoo..." balas Jongin, menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin ah.. Jangan tinggalkan aku... Jangan pergi.." racauan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi. Kepalanya bergerak kekiri dan kanan, gelisah.

"Aku disini, aku tidak akan kemana mana." Jongin berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin ah... Jangan pergi.. Jangan pergi..."

"Aku disini."

Jongin naik keatas ranjang, lalu tidur disamping Kyungsoo. Namja itu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Kyungsoo, memeluknya. Semua itu dilakukannya refleks dan tanpa pikir panjang.

"Tenanglah Kyungsoo, aku disampingmu. Aku akan menemani dan menjagamu." gumam Jongin, tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Hening.

Secara ajaib, Kyungsoo perlahan tenang. Nafas namja itu teratur dan berirama. Kehadiran dan pelukan Jongin membuatnya tenang.

Hening lagi.

Kyungsoo membuka pejaman matanya, mata beningnya memandang langit langit kamar. Namja itu menoleh, dan matanya beradu dengan mata milik Jongin.

"Syukurlah, kau bangun..." gumam Jongin, sembari tersenyum lega.

Kyungsoo membalas dengan senyuman juga, namun tidak mengucapkan apa apa. Dia lagi lagi sedekat ini dengan Jongin, memeluknya tanpa menggunakan baju.

"Tidurlah lagi jika kau masih lemas. Aku akan tetap disini." lanjut Jongin, nafasnya menyapu wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya pelan lalu membukanya lagi, disertai desahan halus. Dia sempat melupakan masalah yang membelitnya, melupakan mengenai ponselnya yang ditukar, melupakan video seksnya yang akan disebarkan oleh seseorang, melupakan bahwa kedua orangtuanya panik mencarinya. Semua itu dilupakan, yang ada saat ini hanyalah Jongin. Sosok namja tampan nan seksi yang memeluknya erat.

'Apa arti semua ini Jongin ah, apa arti ciuman waktu itu? Apa arti pelukan yang sudah tiga kali kau lakukan? Apa arti perhatian yang selama ini kau berikan... Aku sudah mengungkapkan bahwa aku mencintaimu, tapi kau tidak memberikan jawaban apa apa. Seandainya kau menolak, aku sedapat mungkin menerimanya... Walau terasa sakit. Namun kau menggantung semuanya. Aku tidak mengerti.' Kyungsoo membatin, berbagai tanya memenuhi benaknya.

Pelukan Jongin ditubuh Kyungsoo semakin erat, namja tampan itu kemudian berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Hm.. aku sudah mendapatkan ponselmu kembali, ada disakuku..." bisik Jongin, memberikan info penting untuk Kyungsoo.

"Pelakunya hanya iseng saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah memperingatkannya. Dia tidak akan mengulangi perbuatannya itu. Video kita aman..." lanjut Jongin, masih dengan nada rendah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar informasi yang diberikan oleh Jongin. Dalam hatinya sangat lega, masalahnya berkurang satu. Namun lagi lagi, dia tidak menanggapi dengan kata kata.

"Untuk sementara kau disini dulu, sampai kau benar benar sehat. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang bila keadaanmu sudah benar benar baik." Jongin kembali menggumam, setiap kata yang terucap darinya membuat Kyungsoo tenang, tenang dan tenang.

Sunyi dan senyap lagi.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya dan melingkarkannya ke tubuh setengah telanjang Jongin, pergerakannya ragu ragu, takut jika Jongin marah atas aksinya itu. Namun setelah beberapa detik, Jongin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan protes apa apa.

"Jongin ah..." gumam Kyungsoo, suara indahnya akhirnya keluar.

"Ya, apa kau perlu sesuatu?" Jongin menimpali dengan bertanya. Posisi wajahnya dan wajah Kyungsoo hanya beberapa inci saja, sangat dekat dan intens.

"Tidak, Aku.. aku ingin..."

"Ingin apa? Katakan saja, aku akan menurutinya."

"Aku... Aku... Aku ingin menciummu." ucap Kyungsoo, dengan wajah memerah. Tubuh kecilnya sedikit bergetar saat mengucapkan permintaannya.

"Menciumku?"

"Y.. Ya, itupun kalau kau tidak ke..."

"Tentu saja tidak, kau bisa menciumku, dibagian mana saja." potong Jongin, tanpa pikir panjang. Dia menuruti kemauan Kyungsoo yang ingin menciumnya.

Glek, Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Secara tidak terduga, Jongin menuruti permintaannya yang aneh. Permintaan yang hanya cocok dilontarkan oleh pasangan kekasih.

Hening, Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling tatap, intens.

Dan tanpa berlama lama, Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya, memajukan tubuh dan mendekatkan bibir tebalnya ke bibir seksi Jongin. Nafas mereka bertemu.

Dan...

Chup.

Kyungsoo mencium bibir Jongin, lembut. Bibir mereka berpagutan dan menempel intim. Kyungsoo sedikit memiringkan wajahnya agar ciuman itu tenggelam semakin dalam, dalam dan dalam.

"Hm..mff..ah.."

"Mm..mfff..ckh...uf.."

Bunyi kecipak saliva dan desahan nafas mereka saling memburu, Kyungsoo mengarahkan tangannya dan memegang pipi Jongin.

Ciuman mereka berlangsung lama. Belum ada yang berinisiatif melepaskan ciuman itu. Bagi Kyungsoo, itu adalah ciuman cintanya bagi Jongin. Ciuman lembut sekaligus panas.

Semua perabotan di kamar mewah Jongin menjadi saksi bisu menyatunya dua bibir itu. Pagutan yang seakan tidak berujung.

Tiba tiba...

Ponsel milik Jongin berbunyi, melantunkan nada dering dari lagu boybad Korea terkenal. Bunyi ponsel itu meraung raung minta diangkat. Namun Jongin tidak mempedulikannya, ciumannya bersama Kyungsoo masih lebih penting.

Deringan itu terhenti sejenak, lalu berbunyi lagi, lagi dan lagi. Bunyi yang mengganggu moment indah antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Dan akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas juga. Jongin yang melepasnya.

"Maaf.. Ah.. Aku angkat telefon dulu.." kata Jongin, terengah engah, nafasnya hampir habis. Dia dengan cepat merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sana.

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, saliva Jongin tertinggal disudut bibirnya, namun dia tidak ingin menghapusnya.

Jongin memandang wajah Kyungsoo tidak enak, lalu mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya.

"Halo..." angkat Jongin.

"Halo hyung... Hyung dimana?" tanya orang yang menelfon diseberang sana.

"Aku di rumah."

"Maaf hyung, aku Sehun... Aku ingin eh.. Menyampaikan sesuatu pada hyung..." kata orang yang menelfon itu, yang ternyata Sehun.

"Menyampaikan apa?"

"Eh.. Se.. Sekolah heboh hyung..."

"Heboh kenapa? Aku tidak paham." Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Video seks hyung bersama Kyungsoo tersebar di sekolah... Banyak teman teman yang sudah menyaksikannya. Maafkan aku hyung... Bukan aku yang menyebarkannya. Aku bersumpah..." jelas Sehun, tersendat sendat.

Deg.

"Ke.. Kenapa sampai tersebar?" Jongin kaget bukan main, dia melirik Kyungsoo singkat yang ada disampingnya.

"Aku.. Aku tidak tahu hyung. Sepertinya si asisten guru baru itu sempat menyalin video seks hyung itu, tanpa sepengetahuanku... Maafkan aku hyung."

Jongin mendesah kasar, ponsel masih ditelinganya. Dia meremehkan ancaman Soojung aka Krystal sewaktu di sekolah, dan sekarang video itu sudah tersebar dan disaksikan banyak orang. Bukan hanya dirinya yang mendapat masalah besar atas insiden tersebarnya video itu, tapi Kyungsoo juga.

'Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya pada Kyungsoo...' batin Jongin, resah dan gelisah.

Babak baru akibat video seks itu dimulai. Fase klimaks dan bencana mungkin tidak terelakkan.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Hampir aja tidak update hari ini, hehehe...tapi review pembaca semua membuat chap 9 FF ini bisa lanjut.

Tidak bisa ngomong banyak lagi, takutnya pembaca bosan dengan author note diakhir FF ini, he..he.. Review lagi ya.

Salam cinta

Han Kang Woo 


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10

VIDEO TAPE

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, EXO Member, etc

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M plus, NC

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

"Terima kasih atas informasinya Sehun." kata Jongin, masih berbicara lewat telefon.

"Ya hyung. Aku menyesalkan semua yang terjadi hyung. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya." timpal Sehun diseberang sana.

"Tidak apa apa. Semua sudah terjadi." ucap Jongin, mencoba berpikiran dingin.

"Baiklah hyung, aku tutup telefonnya."

"Ya, sekali lagi terima kasih."

Jongin mematikan sambungan ponselnya, dia menggenggam ponsel itu sambil mendesah.

Kyungsoo yang ada disamping Jongin sejak tadi memperhatikan percakapan yang terjadi antara Jongin dan seseorang bernama Sehun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, wajahnya masih sedikit merah pasca berciuman tadi.

"Tidak ada apa apa." jawab Jongin, mencoba biasa saja, tetap tenang.

Kyungsoo diam, tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya lagi, walau dia masih sangat penasaran.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, tapi suasana dan keadaan masih seperti sangat pagi. Jongin memang pulang sebelum waktunya.

Hening.

"Hm.. Jongin ah, aku sepertinya harus pulang. Omma dan appaku pasti khawatir sekarang." gumam Kyungsoo, memegang sudut bibirnya, lembut.

"Ah, tapi kau masih sakit, kau demam." kata Jongin, mencegah Kyungsoo untuk pulang awal.

"Aku sudah baikan Jongin ah, berkat kau. Terima kasih karena sudah menjaga dan merawatku." Kyungsoo menunduk, malu, teringat ciumannya bersama Jongin.

"Tapi..."

"Jongin ah, aku harus pulang... Kau tidak tahu bagaimana tabiat appaku. Aku harus pulang sekarang." potong Kyungsoo, cepat.

Jongin berpikir, menimbang permintaan Kyungsoo untuk pulang. Namja itu kemudian memegang dahi Kyungsoo, refleks. Merasakan suhu tubuh si namja. Sudah normal.

"Aku harus pulang Jongin ah."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" akhirnya Jongin setuju.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, menampilkan senyuman khas bentuk hatinya. Senyum yang jarang dipunyai oleh namja kebanyakan.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling tatap selama beberapa detik. Hingga Kyungsoo yang menunduk, malu, namja itu bisa melihat dengan jelas tato kecil di tubuh Jongin. Hal itu menimbulkan dejavu untuknya.

"Baiklah, aku pakai baju dulu..." kata Jongin, memecah kebisuan, dia beranjak dari ranjang, menuju lemari pakaiannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, lalu menoleh kearah jendela kamar, seakan tidak ingin melihat Jongin memakai baju secara live. Bukan tanpa alasan, hal itu pasti mengingatkannya lagi pada peristiwa malam itu di pulau Jeju.

Kyungsoo tentunya sudah memaafkan perlakuan namja itu saat disana. Dan sekarang, dia malah jatuh cinta pada namja yang menjamahnya dalam keadaan mabuk itu.

Kyungsoo baru sadar memakai jaket tebal Jongin, bajunya sendiri masih basah dan berada didalam kamar mandi Jongin.

"Jongin ah, ini.. Bajuku mana?" tanya Kyungsoo, menoleh.

"Ah, bajumu masih basah. Kau pakai bajuku saja.. Aku akan mencarikan baju yang cocok un..."

"Aku pakai jaket ini saja, terasa nyaman." potong Kyungsoo,

"Baiklah kalau begitu." senyum Jongin, setuju.

Jongin selesai memakai baju kaosnya, yang dipadukan dengan jaket tipis hitam. Penampilannya terlihat semakin tampan saja. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya jadi terpana.

Dan akhirnya, dua namja itu pergi bersama. Kali ini Jongin menggunakan mobilnya, agar Kyungsoo tidak kedinginan. Sebenarnya dia masih enggan memulangkan Kyungsoo, tapi karena Kyungsoo memaksa, jadi tidak ada pilihan lain.

o

o

o

o

"Berhenti disini saja Jongin ah." kata Kyungsoo, sesaat setelah mobil yang dibawa Jongin tinggal beberapa meter lagi tiba di depan rumahnya.

Ciit, mobil berhenti.

"Kenapa disini?" tanya Jongin, tidak mengerti.

"Maaf, aku tidak ingin kau bermasalah. Appaku pasti bertanya macam macam padamu." jawab Kyungsoo, pelan.

"Aku akan menjelaskan bahwa kau dirumahku, itu adalah tanggungjawabku sebagai.. Eh, teman." timpal Jongin. Hampir salah bicara.

"Kau tidak mengerti Jongin ah, aku turun disini saja. Tolonglah..."

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa memaksa." hela Jongin, seperti pengalaman yang lalu lalu, Kyungsoo sulit dipaksa.

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo tersenyum, love lips.

Namja bermata bulat itu membuka pintu mobil dan lekas turun. Jongin memandanginya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Aku sudah tidak apa apa." kata Kyungsoo cepat, seakan sadar dengan kekhawatiran Jongin itu.

Jongin tampak mendesah beberapa kali, dia turun dari mobilnya dan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, lebih baik besok kau tidak masuk sekolah." ucap Jongin, lalu memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah tidak apa apa, sudah sehat."

"Tapi, eh... Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu." Jongin mencoba meyakinkan agar Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah dulu. Dia tidak ingin namja itu tahu mengenai video seks yang sudah tersebar itu.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu Jongin ah. Tapi aku sudah absen dua hari."

Jongin terdiam, menggesek kerikil dengan sepatunya. Dia tidak bisa tenang sejak info tersebarnya video seksnya.

"Pulanglah Jongin ah, sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Baiklah, aku pulang."

Jongin dengan enggan kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya. Matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri di tepi jalan. Rasa khawatir itu belum hilang.

Kyungsoo juga balas menatap Jongin, senyuman terpatri dibibirnya. Ada perasaan ingin memeluk dan mencium Jongin, namun itu tidak mungkin. Jongin bukanlah kekasihnya. Dia sudah bersyukur karena namja itu memenuhi permintaannya berciuman tadi.

"Aku pulang." kata Jongin kemudian, lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo ditepi jalan.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya singkat, lalu mendesah halus.

'Kau namja yang sangat baik Jongin ah. Mudah mudahan kau mendapatkan seseorang yang tepat menjadi pendamping hidupmu.' Kyungsoo membatin, berdoa dalam hati. Dia merasa beruntung karena pernah menjadi partner seks Jongin, walau kala itu dia tidak menikmatinya. Dan juga pernah merasakan mencium bibir seksi Jongin. Semua itu sudah cukup buatnya.

Setelah itu, namja tersebut berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja. Bayangan wajah Jongin kembali terlintas, namun dia berusaha menghilangkannya.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Kyungsoo tiba didepan halaman rumahnya. Namja itu melangkah pelan dan sedikit takut. Takut karena dia tidak pulang dan memberikan kabar pada kedua orangtuanya.

Dan ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan. Tidak jauh darinya, sosok ayahnya berdiri didepan rumah. Ada beberapa orang berbaju putih lalu lalang didepan rumahnya. Mereka ada tim medis alias suster. Dia baru sadar bahwa ada sebuah mobil dari rumah sakit yang terparkir di depan rumahnya.

Deg.

Kyungsoo terhenti, tertegun. Keringat mendadak membasahi dahinya. Dia belum tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. 4 Tim medis melewatinya sambil membawa seseorang di tempat tidur beroda.

"Omma..." kaget Kyungsoo, rupanya ibunyalah yang dibawa oleh tim medis itu ke mobil.

"Ommaku mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo, panik bukan main. Dia mencoba mengikuti ibunya yang dibawa ke mobil.

Tapi...

"Anak sialan, pergi kau... Jangan pegang istriku." bentak seseorang, sangat keras.

Kyungsoo menoleh kaget, yang membentaknya adalah ayahnya sendiri. Dia bergetar hebat.

Ayah Kyungsoo mendekati anaknya, wajahnya terlihat sangat marah.

Dan...

Plakk.

Ayah Kyungsoo menampar pipi Kyungsoo, keras. Yang membuat Kyungsoo hampir jatuh tersungkur ketanah.

"Ashh, ap.. Appa kenapa..." Kyungsoo mememegang pipinya, menahan sakit.

"Kau anak tidak tahu diri, bikin malu keluarga... Pergi sekarang dari rumah ini, ikuti kakakmu yang hamil itu." seru ayah Kyungsoo, naik darah.

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca kaca mendengar kata kata ayahnya itu, dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Ap.. appa, sebenarnya.. Ada apa ini, ke..kenapa..." Kyungsoo terisak isak, air matanya berlinang.

Ayah Kyungsoo tidak menjelaskan dengan kata kata, namun menjelaskannya dengan melempar sebuah benda tepat didepan Kyungsoo, sebuah paket yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang.

Deg.

Kyungsoo menatap benda itu, sebuah DVD kecil, dan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan : 'nonton sekarang, beginilah kelakukan anakmu diluar sana'.

"It.. itu apa appa?"

"Jangan pura pura tidak tahu, kau menjadi pemuda pelacur diluar sana. Apa itu yang appa ajarkan padamu? hah..."

"Maksud.. appa apa?"

"Ada seseorang yang mengirimkan video intimmu, dan video itu ditonton oleh ommamu. Dan sekarang ommamu pingsan, dibawa kerumah sakit. Itu karena kau... Kau mengikuti jejak kakakmu. Kau mengecewakan keluarga..." jelas ayah Kyungsoo, berapi api, kemarahan sangat jelas diwajah tuanya.

Deg.

Air mata Kyungsoo semakin berlinang, dia mengerti sekarang, dia merosot dan terduduk ditanah.

'Ja.. jadi... Video seks itu... Ah, kenapa.. Kenapa...' batin Kyungsoo, dirinya tamat sekarang.

Ayah Kyungsoo mengambil tas kecil yang tadi dibawanya, melemparkan tas kecil itu tepat didepan Kyungsoo.

"Pergi dari rumah ini... Dan jangan kembali. Kau bukan bagian dari keluarga lagi." tukas ayah Kyungsoo, lalu mengunci pintu rumahnya dan berjalan cepat melewati anaknya. Dia menuju mobil rumah sakit yang membawa istrinya yang pingsan.

"Appa... Ma..maafkan aku.. app..." isak Kyungsoo, matanya sudah sembab.

Ayah Kyungsoo tidak berkata lagi, dia mendelik kepada dua orang tetangga yang mengintip dibalik tembok rumah. Dia sangat malu dengan perbuatan Kyungsoo anaknya.

"Appa..."

Tuan Do tidak mempedulikan anaknya itu, dia naik keatas mobil rumah sakit dan memberikan perintah kepada si supir untuk jalan.

Hening.

Kyungsoo kini sendirian didepan rumahnya, dia mencoba tegar dengan masalah yang menimpanya. Isakannya coba ditahan, yang menyisakan segukan pelan.

'Maafkan aku appa, omma... Aku mengecewakan kalian.' batin Kyungsoo, masih dengan posisinya yang terduduk ditanah. Dia memandang tas yang dilemparkan oleh ayahnya tadi. Dia benar benar terusir.

'Video itu tidak menjelaskan semuanya... Aku tidak mengharapkan kejadian itu...'

Kyungsoo membatin, pandangannya mendadak berkunang kunang. Masalah yang menimpanya membuatnya drop, terlebih dia baru saja sembuh dari demam.

Dan...

Brughh.

Kyungsoo jatuh pingsan.

"Kyungsoo... Ya tuhan..." seru sebuah suara, yang berasal dari pagar luar rumah keluarga Kyungsoo. Dia Jongin, namja itu tidak pulang.

"Ah, sudah kuduga. Pasti akan seperti ini... Maafkan aku Kyungsoo." kata Jongin, berlari kencang kearah Kyungsoo.

Namja itu memeluk Kyungsoo yang pingsan tersebut. Firasatnya benar, bahwa Kyungsoo kemungkinan akan diusir oleh orangtuanya, karena insiden video seks itu. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan seseorang yang menunjukkan video itu kepada kedua orangtua Kyungsoo. Orang itu benar benar tidak main main.

"Aku akan kembali membawamu ke rumahku. Jika kau tidak diterima disini, maka kau diterima ditempat lain, yaitu rumahku." gumam Jongin, seraya mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo.

Mata namja tampan itu berkaca kaca melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang pingsan, rasa bersalahnya semakin besar saja.

'Ini semua karena aku Kyungsoo, karena aku...' kata Jongin dalam hati.

Namja itu menggendong Kyungsoo ke mobilnya yang diparkir tidak jauh dari sana. Kembali membawa namja itu kerumahnya, rumahnya terbuka lebar untuk Kyungsoo.

Dalam perjalanan ke mobilnya, Jongin nampak berpikir keras, berpikir mengenai sesuatu.

'Aku berjanji padamu Kyungsoo, bahwa penderitaanmu akan berakhir cukup sampai disini. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia... Itu janjiku.'

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Hanya dalam beberapa menit saja, Jongin tiba dirumahnya. Lagi lagi dengan menggendong Kyungsoo, yang kini pingsan.

Beberapa pelayan dirumah Jongin nampak sedikit heran dengan apa yang dilakukan majikan mudanya itu, yang membawa seorang namja yang digendong sebanyak dua kali dalam satu hari terakhir.

"Tuan butuh bantuan?" tanya si pelayan, pertanyaan yang sering diajukannya.

"Tidak, terima kasih." jawab Jongin, tersenyum.

Jongin langsung membawa Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membaringkan namja itu diatas kasur. Ini kali kedua Kyungsoo ditidurkan disana.

'Kasihan sekali kau Kyungsoo...'

Setelah membaringkan Kyungsoo, Jongin duduk disisi ranjang, dan memegang tangan Kyungsoo, erat.

"Kau akan tinggal disini Kyungsoo, rumah ini menerimamu." gumam Jongin, berkata lembut.

Hening.

Jongin menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh kecil Kyungsoo, setelah itu berdiri. Namun tiba tiba ponselnya berdering, dia merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponsel dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo Sehun..."

"Halo hyung, maaf aku mengganggu lagi. Hyung tidak berniat datang ke sekolah lagi kan?" tanya Sehun diseberang sana.

"Sepertinya tidak, kenapa?"

"Kalau bisa hyung tidak datang dulu disekolah. Keadaan belum stabil. Dampak video hyung itu sangat besar. Kepala sekolah memutuskan meliburkan sekolah selama 3 hari, dan mengusahakan penyebaran video itu tidak meluas. Sekolah sangat malu." jelas Sehun, kembali menginfokan sesuatu yang penting bagi kakak kelasnya itu.

Jongin mendesah setelah mendengar info dari Sehun, dia sebenarnya sempat berniat datang dan melabrak si Krystal aka Soojung. Tapi sepertinya sekarang bukan saat yang tepat.

"Apa kau sempat melihat asisten guru baru itu?" tanya Jongin,

"Ya hyung, aku sempat melihatnya tertawa sendiri disamping ruang perpustakaan, seperti orang gila. Aku yakin dia dalang dari semua ini." jawab Sehun,

"Ya, aku juga merasa demikian." kata Jongin, senada dengan Sehun.

"Baiklah hyung, aku hanya menyampaikan itu."

"Terima kasih Sehun."

Percakapan singkat via telfon itu berakhir. Jongin memegang pelipisnya dan kembali menaruh ponselnya.

Dia fokus lagi pada Kyungsoo, memandangi namja imut itu. Ingin memegang tangan Kyungsoo lagi, tapi tiba tiba ponselnya bergetar, yang menandakan ada pesan singkat yang masuk. Jongin bergerak cepat dan membaca pesan yang masuk itu :

'Kai oppa, aku menunggu oppa di Hilt hotels, kamar nomor 144, jam 8 malam nanti. Aku harap oppa datang. Kalau tidak, aku akan membuat namja pendek itu semakin menderita.' begitu bunyi pesan itu.

Jongin membacanya cepat, berulang ulang. Namja itu mengepalkan tangannya, geram dan marah. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia memencet tombol panggil, menelfon nomor baru itu.

Setelah beberapa detik, nomornya diangkat.

"Halo, kau betul betul keterlaluan..." seru Jongin, saat panggilannya dijawab, urat lehernya menegang, memegang ponselnya sangat kuat.

"Ternyata oppa sudah tahu semuanya, baguslah..." kata sebuah suara diseberang sana, suara yeoja.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menyebarkan video itu Krystal..." tukas Jongin.

"Itu karena oppa tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan. Oppa keras kepala."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Never..." Jongin tidak ingin berkata kasar, karena dia berhadapan dengan seorang yeoja.

"Terserah... Yang penting oppa harus datang malam nanti."

"Untuk apa aku datang, kau sudah menyebarkan video itu. Kau tidak bisa mengancamku lagi."

"Video itu memang sudah tersebar oppa. Tapi aku bisa menyakiti namja pendek itu dengan cara lain... Aku bisa menyuruh orang untuk menyakitinya."

"Jangan libatkan Kyungsoo, dia tidak salah apa apa." bentak Jongin, keras. Yang paling dikhawatirkannya saat ini adalah memang adalah Kyungsoo.

"Itu tergantung oppa, yang penting oppa menuruti satu kemauanku. Hanya satu... Tidak lebih." ancam Soojung, masih tetap dengan nada seksi dan manja.

Jongin mendesah sambil berpikir. Semuanya harus berdasarkan keselamatan Kyungsoo, demi Kyungsoo.

"Apa maumu?"

"Gampang saja oppa. Aku tidak menginginkan cinta oppa lagi, karena itu sudah tidak mungkin. Aku juga tidak menginginkan oppa menjadi kekasih atau suamiku, karena lagi lagi itu sulit. Oppa sudah membenciku... Yang aku inginkan adalah oppa memberikan satu malam buatku, hanya satu malam..." jelas Soojung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oppa harus meluangkan waktu untukku semalam, kita berhubungan intim, oppa harus menanamkan benih dirahimku." Soojung memperjelas keinginannya.

Jdeer.

"Apa? Kau sudah gila?" Jongin tersentak kaget dengan permintaan Soojung, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dipikirkannya.

"Aku memang sudah gila, karena oppa... oppa yang membuatku seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mungkin memenuhi permintaanmu..."

"Semua tergantung oppa, setelah permintaanku oppa penuhi. Aku akan pergi dari kehidupan oppa, melanjutkan pendidikanku ke Kanada. Aku tidak akan mengganggu oppa lagi... Juga namja pendek itu. Aku akan pergi bersama anak oppa yang akan hadir di rahimku." kata Soojung, lantang.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Soojung menutup telefon, secara mendadak.

"Halo... Halo... Kita belum selesai.." Jongin mencoba menghubungi nomor yeoja itu lagi, namun tidak aktif.

"Ahh, sial..." namja tampan itu mengacak rambutnya kasar dan melempar ponselnya keatas meja nakas. Dia benar benar dalam posisi sulit.

Namja tersebut kembali memandangi Kyungsoo yang terbaring diatas ranjang. Agak lama, tanpa berkedip.

'Kyungsoo...'

Masalah dan masalah terus datang menghampiri. Jongin tidak bisa begitu saja meremehkan Soojung, karena yeoja itu sering kali nekat dan berani. Kenekatan yang bisa saja membuat Kyungsoo semakin menderita.

'Ah, haruskah aku memenuhi permintaan Krystal?' batin Jongin, mengusap wajahnya.

Hening, kali ini agak lama. Mata Jongin fokus ke wajah Kyungsoo lagi.

Lalu, namja tampan bermarga Kim itu naik keatas ranjang dan tidur disamping Kyungsoo, membaringkan dirinya pelan.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau bisa mendengarku?" gumam Jongin, bertanya dan berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada reaksi dari Kyungsoo, hanya nafas teratur yang terdengar.

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam, kembali bergumam.

"Kau sempat meminta izin saat ingin menciumku... Jadi sekarang aku yang ingin meminta izin juga padamu. Apa aku boleh melakukan hubungan intim dengan Krystal?" ucap Jongin, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, namun ada setetes air mata yang menetes di pipi kanan namja itu, yang tidak diperhatikan oleh Jongin.

"Aku meminta ini karena ingin melindungimu. Aku tidak akan 'melakukannya' tanpa izinmu..."

"Kau berhak mengizinkan dan tidak mengizinkanku... Karena sekarang, kau... kau adalah kekasihku, aku juga mencintaimu Kyungsoo."

Uff, akhirnya kata cinta itu terucap juga, Jongin membalas cinta Kyungsoo. Dia sudah menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan membahagiakanmu... Sekarang, aku adalah pendamping sekaligus penjagamu. Kau akan bahagia bersamaku."

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter 10 update, masih cepat kan? Lagi lagi semua karena Review pembaca semua (baik pakai akun atau yang guest). Ff ini sebentar lagi tamat kok, hehehee... Maaf jika plotnya mengecewakan.

Review lagi ya,

Salam

Han Kang Woo 


	11. Chapter 11

Ch11

VIDEO TAPE

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, EXO Member, etc

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M plus, NC

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Hening.

Air mata Kyungsoo kembali berlinang, kali ini semakin banyak. Dia mendengar semua kalimat yang terucap dari bibir seksi Jongin. Air mata yang pertama adalah air mata kesakitan, sakit atas permintaan izin Jongin untuk melakukan hubungan intim dengan seorang yeoja. Dan air mata kedua adalah air mata kebahagiaan, bahagia karena Jongin ternyata membalas cintanya. Dreams come true.

Namja bermarga Do itu membuka matanya pelan, dan menatap wajah tampan Jongin disampingnya.

"Apa benar yang kau katakan?" tanya Kyungsoo, sangat pelan.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar... Syukurlah." lonjak Jongin, sangat senang. Dia sejenak melupakan masalah rumit yang membelitnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tersenyum bentuk hati. Masih menunggu pertanyaannya dijawab oleh Jongin.

"Ya, aku serius. Aku juga mencintaimu Kyungsoo, maafkan aku baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang." jawab Jongin akhirnya, memperjelas semuanya. Rasa cinta itu timbul seiring Kyungsoo bersamanya, moment moment mereka begitu banyak, yang berujung dengan hadirnya cinta, walau pada awalnya dia belum menyadarinya.

"Be.. Benarkah?" gagap Kyungsoo, dadanya bergemuruh.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu." jawab Jongin, Namja tan itu dengan gerakan pelan memajukan tubuhnya, wajahnya secara otomatis juga maju, dan... Mencium bibir Kyungsoo, soft.

Chuup.

Ciuman itu sangat lembut, yang membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, itu adalah ciuman yang ketiga kalinya dengan Jongin. Ciuman tersebut hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja, kemudian lepas.

Dua namja itu saling tatap setelah berciuman,

"Ciuman yang tadi adalah ciuman tanda ikatan cinta kita." sahut Jongin, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia dan Kyungsoo sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih.

"Terima kasih Jongin ah, kau menerima cintaku." haru Kyungsoo, masih tidak percaya.

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih, aku banyak salah padamu." balas Jongin, lembut.

"Kau tidak salah apa apa, ka..."

"Hush.. Sudahlah, lupakan hal hal yang tidak mengenakkan. Yang ada sekarang hanya cinta kita. Tidak ada yang lain." kata Jongin, sambil meletakkan telunjuk tangannya ke bibir bentuk hati Kyungsoo.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, untuk kesejuta kalinya. Ungkapan cinta Jongin membuatnya sangat bahagia, tapi... Masih ada beberapa masalah yang mengganjal. Namja itu menarik nafas dalam, menghembuskannya pelan.

"Jongin ah, tapi... Mengenai yeoja itu, aku.. aku..." Kyungsoo tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata katanya, dadanya mendadak perih.

Jongin langsung menyadari kemana arah kalimat Kyungsoo, dia lantas memegang tangan namja kecil itu, dua duanya.

"Apa kau mengizinkanku?" tanya Jongin,

"Aku tidak tahu Jongin ah, tapi... tapi dalam hati terdalamku, aku.. aku tidak rela kau melakukan itu dengannya." ujar Kyungsoo, tangannya bergetar hebat.

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu, kau pasti tidak rela."

"Ya.. Tapi, jika itu yang terbaik, kau bisa me..."

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak berniat melakukannya. Melakukannya berarti menduakanmu, itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau tenang saja, aku akan mencari cara agar yeoja itu pergi tanpa mendapatkan keinginannya... Serta memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi, aku janji... Kau bisa percaya padaku." potong Jongin, mengeratkan pegangannya ditangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, setetes air mata jatuh dipipinya,

"Kau jangan menangis, semua akan baik baik saja." kata Jongin, mencoba memberikan ketenangan untuk Kyungsoo. Namja itu melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo, dan berganti mengelap air mata Kyungsoo dengan tangannya, lembut.

"Percaya padaku Kyungsoo..."

Dengan berusaha Kyungsoo bergerak dan bangun dari pembaringannya, lalu memeluk tubuh Jongin.

"Terima kasih Jongin ah, aku percaya padamu." gumam Kyungsoo, kebahagiaan itu muncul lagi. Jongin selalu berhasil menenangkannya.

Jongin membalas pelukan itu dengan mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

"Mengenai appamu yang mengusirmu, kau tenang saja. Aku akan berbicara dengannya, menjelaskan semuanya bahwa itu bukan kemauanmu, video itu hanya sekedar video. Kau juga akan tinggal disini, bersamaku." sahut Jongin, hampir lupa dengan masalah utama Kyungsoo dikeluarganya.

"Y..ya, Jongin ah." Kyungsoo bergumam, kali ini ketegarannya sudah kuat, dia tidak meneteskan air mata lagi, mungkin disebabkan oleh kehadiran Jongin bersamanya, namja yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Sekarang kau istirahat, aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan." kata Jongin,

Kyungsoo menimpali dengan mengangguk, dia melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Sekarang dan beberapa hari kedepan dia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin.

Dalam sebuah musibah dan bencana, pasti ada hal baik yang terjadi, paling tidak itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo.

'Aku sangat mencintaimu Jongin ah.'

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07 malam, sejam lagi waktu yang dijanjikan oleh Soojung. Jongin merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin, dia sudah membuat keputusan untuk menemui yeoja itu di hotel.

Tidak jauh darinya, Kyungsoo duduk bersandar di ranjang, sambil memandangi namjanya yang nampak semakin tampan saja.

"Kau ingin menemuinya?" tanya Kyungsoo, pertanyaan yang sudah beberapa kali ditanyakannya beberapa jam terakhir.

"Ya... Kau tenang saja Kyungsoo, aku mempunyai rencana." timpal Jongin, lalu bergerak mendekati Kyungsoo, memegang kedua tangannya.

"Jangan minum minuman apapun yang ditawarkan oleh yeoja itu, terutama minuman keras, aku takut kau... kau.."

"... Menjadi orang lain dan melakukan itu dengannya? Aku tidak akan menerima apapun darinya." Jongin menyambung ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku takut Jongin ah, sangat takut."

"Kau tidak perlu takut, semua masalah ini akan terlewati. Percaya padaku." untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, mendesah halus.

"Ah, hampir lupa... Ini ponselmu, sepertinya banyak panggilan tidak terjawab, aku menghilangkan nada deringnya." sahut Jongin, seraya merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan ponsel itu kepada si empunya.

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo menerima ponselnya, dengan suka cita. Akhirnya dia bisa memegang lagi ponselnya yang sempat ditukar itu. Dia melihat beberapa misscall dari Baekhyun dan juga kakaknya, Yoona. Namja itu berencana menelfon balik kedua orang itu, terutama kakak perempuannya.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo, aku pergi dulu. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja pelayan." kata Jongin, bersiap siap untuk pergi.

"Kau tidak lama kan?"

"Tidak, setelah masalahku dan yeoja itu selesai, aku akan segera pulang. Pulang menemui kekasihku yang manis dan imut ini." goda Jongin, mencolek hidung Kyungsoo dengan jarinya.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah lagi, dia hampir lupa bahwa dia dan Jongin sudah berpacaran. Jomblo sudah masa lalu baginya.

Jongin perlahan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, lembut, sebagai ekspresi rasa cintanya. Setelah itu, namja tampan tersebut keluar kamar dan benar benar meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

'Semoga semua berjalan lancar Jongin ah.'

o

o

o

o

Sepi, sunyi. Itulah yang dirasakan Kyungsoo sejak Jongin pergi. Namja itu masih sangat takut jika Jongin sampai melakukan hubungan seks dengan yeoja yang bernama Soojung aka Krystal. Namun dia percaya bahwa Jongin tidak akan menghianatinya.

Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, tiba tiba ponsel ditangannya menyala, menampilkan nomor dan nama namja disana, dia lekas mengangkatnya.

"Halo Baek, maafkan ak..."

"Halo Kyung, ya tuhan... Aku sampai berkarat menghubungimu, tapi kau tidak pernah mengangkat telefonku. Pesanku yang berjumlah 12 yang sama dengan jumlah personel lama EXO tidak pernah kau balas. Kata si hitam kau dirumahnya dan sedang sakit. kau sakit apa? Tapi masalahnya aku tidak tahu rumah si hitam itu, yang kutahu saat ini hanyalah rumah si Chanyeol jerapah yang tiap hari menusuk..."

"Baek Baek, bicaramu terlalu cepat, aku minta maaf..." potong Kyungsoo, dia agak menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, karena Baekhyun berteriak teriak seperti penjual sayur diseberang sana.

"Oh maaf, aku terlalu gembira karena kau mengangkat telefonku." ucap Baekhyun, batal melanjutkan kalimat panjangnya.

"Aku juga gembira Baek, aku baru saja ingin menelfonmu. Tapi kau sudah menelfonku duluan."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau seperti menghilang di telan jamban, eh ditelan bumi. Tidak ada kabar." Baekhyun masih menggunakan gaya bercandanya yang garing.

"Aku sempat sakit Baek, dan Jongin lah yang merawatku dirumahnya." jelas Kyungsoo.

"Lalu? Ah, hampir lupa, ini gawat... Videomu itu, ya tuhan... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Video itu menjadi hits di sekolah, berpindah dari ponsel yang satu ke ponsel yang lain, seperti virus laptop."

"Aku sudah tahu Baek, aku juga menyesalkan kejadian itu. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya." murung Kyungsoo, nadanya memelan.

"Untunglah kalau kau sudah tahu. Aku takut kau diserang fans labil si hitam disekolah. Banyak yeoja kelas satu yang ingin di posisimu, mereka juga ingin merasakan bagaimana di.. Eh, maaf. Aku kebablasan lagi. Tapi aku sudah mengancam dan memperingatkan. Mereka tidak akan mengganggumu, tenang saja."

"Terima kasih Baek, kau selalu membantuku."

"Sama sama Kyung."

"Hm.. Baek, apa kemungkinan aku dan Jongin akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" tanya Kyungsoo,

"Aku tidak tahu Kyung. Tapi aku dengar pihak sekolah akan mengadakan rapat terbatas mengenai masalah video itu. Aku harap semua baik baik saja." jawab Baekhyun.

"Mudah mudahan Baek."

"Kau dimana sekarang?"

"Hm.. Aku.. aku dirumah Jongin." jawab Kyungsoo, ragu ragu.

"Wow, kau masih disana. Tunggu, apa kalian pacaran?" tanya Baekhyun, mengulik menelisik.

"Eh, ah.. Pertanyaan macam apa itu Baek." Kyungsoo gelagapan, dia belum siap jujur.

"Ahh, aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Kita sudah mengenal lama Kyung. Selamat ya..." kata Baekhyun, bernada centil yang heboh.

"Kau bicara apa Baek." wajah Kyungsoo memerah dengan sendirinya.

"Baiklah Kyung, kapan kau pulang ke rumahmu?"

"Entahlah Baek, aku belum tahu."

"Baiklah, aku paham. Kita akan segera bertemu lagi. Oh iya, sekolah libur selama 3 hari akibat videomu itu. Itu adalah berita gembira buatku yang pemalas, libur semakin panjang."

"Ya Baek, Jongin juga sudah menyampaikannya."

"Apa aku bisa berkunjung ke rumah si hitam itu, untuk bertemu denganmu. Alamatnya?"

"Tentu saja Baek, aku akan mengirim alamatnya."

"Terima kasih Kyung. Jangan pikirkan dampak video itu disekolah. kau jangan takut. Jika ada yang mengganggumu, kau bisa bilang padaku. Aku akan menghajarnya." ucap Baekhyun, memberikan semangat pada sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Ya Baek, terima kasih." timpal Kyungsoo. Bukan dampak disekolah yang ditakutkannya, tapi dampak bagi kedua orangtuanya. Dampak itu kini sudah dirasakannya, yang mengakibatkan dirinya diusir oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Akhirnya, percakapan dua sahabat itu selesai. Baekhyun berjanji akan datang melihat Kyungsoo dirumah Jongin. Hal itu sedikit banyak menghibur Kyungsoo.

Setelah ditelefon oleh Baekhyun, sekarang giliran Kyungsoo yang menelfon kakaknya, Yoona. Dia ingin tahu keadaan kakaknya yang sedang hamil muda. Namun setelah menelfon, nomor kakaknya tidak aktif. Kyungsoo terus mencoba, namun lagi lagi tidak tersambung. Dan solusi terakhir dia mengirimkan pesan singkat saja :

'Maaf noona, ponselku sempat hilang tapi sudah ditemukan lagi. Bagaimana keadaan dan kandungan noona? Aku harap baik baik saja. Tolong noona kirimkan alamat tempat tinggal noona, aku sangat ingin bertemu noona.'

Kyungsoo membaca dua kali pesannya itu, setelah dirasa pas, namja tersebut menekan tanda send dilayar ponselnya. Pesan itu pun terkirim.

"Mudah mudahan semua baik baik saja." Kyungsoo bergumam pada dirinya, sambil menggenggam ponselnya ditangan.

Doanya akan selalu terucap untuk kebahagiaannya dan juga kebahagiaan orang disekitarnya.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

"Iya ajuhma, aku sudah sampai. Aku menunggu ajuhma." kata Jongin, berbicara dengan seseorang lewat ponselnya. Posisinya sekarang ada di depan pintu kamar nomor 144 Hilt Hotels. Setelah berbicara via telefon, dia kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku.

'Semoga berhasil.' batin Jongin, mengepalkan tangannya, memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Namja itu mengetuk pintu kamar hotel itu, tanpa menunggu lama pintu perlahan terbuka. Sesosok yeoja cantik menyambutnya dengan wajah sangat bahagia.

"Aku tahu oppa pasti akan datang." kata yeoja itu, berdiri seksi didepan pintu, dia adalah Soojung alias Krystal. Yeoja yang sangat menginginkan Jongin.

"Tentu saja aku datang." timpal Jongin.

"Ayo masuk oppa." Soojung ingin menarik tangan Jongin, namun gagal, karena Jongin menepis tangannya. Tapi itu bukan masalah buatnya, kehadiran Jongin sudah membuatnya sangat senang.

Jongin mengekor Soojung masuk kedalam kamar hotel kelas satu tersebut. Suasana dan perabot mewah menyambutnya, kamar itu luas, dengan sebuah ranjang queen size ditengahnya.

Soojung duduk disisi ranjang, menaikkan satu kakinya ke paha, penampilannya betul betul super seksi, dia memakai baju tipis nyaris transparan, yang menampakkan bra dan celana dalamnya secara menerawang. Semua lelaki normal pasti akan menelan ludah dibuatnya.

"Oppa tidak akan menyesal melakukannya denganku. Oppa akan puas." ucap Soojung, mendesah desah.

Jongin berdiri tidak jauh dari ranjang, wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi datar.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengubah pikiran dan membatalkan semua ini?" tanya Jongin, mencoba menyadarkan Soojung.

"Tentu saja tidak oppa. Malam ini lah yang selalu ku tunggu." kata Soojung, tetap akan menjalankan rencananya.

"Kau terlalu terobsesi Krystal." kata Jongin menggeleng, memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana.

"Aku tidak terobsesi oppa. Kegiatan yang sebentar lagi kita lakukan adalah hal biasa yang dilakukan pasangan yang berpacaran." timpal Soojung.

"Tapi kita tidak pernah pacaran dan belum berpacaran." sanggah Jongin, mengingatkan.

"Whatever, aku tidak peduli." Soojung berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil ponselnya di tas tangan dan meletakkan ponsel itu diatas LCD TV, dengan lubang kamera menghadap ranjang.

Sudah jelas bahwa yeoja itu ingin merekam adegan intim yang sebentar lagi akan dilakukannya bersama Jongin. Entah terinspirasi dengan video seks Jongin vs Kyungsoo atau apa, tapi yang pasti dia menginginkan adanya video seks yang bisa di tonton kapan saja dikemudian hari.

Jongin tentunya menyadari, namun dia hanya diam dan memandangi apa yang diperbuat oleh yeoja cantik itu. Dia sudah mempunyai rencana agar yeoja itu tidak mengganggunya untuk selamanya. Jongin tentu saja yakin yeoja itu akan memaksa untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban jika seks malam ini terjadi dan yeoja itu berhasil hamil. Sebuah trik klasik yang basi.

"Aku sudah siap oppa, ayo kita lakukan." desah Soojung, kembali duduk disisi ranjang dan memulai aksinya.

Yeoja bertampang judes itu membuka baju atasannya yang tipis itu, hingga menyisakan bra pink yang mencolok mata.

"Ayo buka celana oppa, atau oppa mau aku yang membukanya sendiri." lanjut Soojung, mana tahan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ufff.

Jongin mengeluarkan tangannya dari sakunya, namja tampan itu memegang ikat pinggang celananya. Namun belum membukanya.

"Tunggu apa lagi oppa, hanya malam ini... aku akan memberikan segalanya malam ini oppa..." Soojung berdiri lagi dan mulai melepaskan ikatan branya, wajahnya sangat bergairah dan tidak sabar.

Lalu...

Tiba tiba...

Pintu mendadak terbuka, pintu yang memang lupa dikunci itu membuka dengan debaman keras. Sesosok wanita tua muncul dibalik pintu.

Deg.

"Soojung, kau... Ternyata kelakuanmu seperti ini selama ini." wanita tua itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, dengan mata berkaca kaca. Shock.

"Om..omma, kenapa omma bisa..." Soojung kaget bukan kepalang, wajahnya mendadak pucat pasi. Yang datang itu ternyata ibunya.

Yeoja itu memasang lagi branya yang sudah terlepas, dan menarik atasannya yang tergeletak acak diatas ranjang. Memakainya kembali secara marathon. Dia dipergoki oleh ibunya sendiri.

"Sekarang kau pulang. Omma akan membawamu ke Kanada... Besok." tukas ibu Soojung, masih tidak percaya dengan kelakuan anaknya yang binal.

"Omma, aku..aku... Ini pasti.. Ah, kau... Pasti oppa yang merencanakan semua ini. Iya kan?" teriak Soojung, frustrasi. Dia menunjuk wajah Jongin dengan geram. Merasa dijebak.

Jongin menampilkan ekspresi cool, senyuman terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"Maaf, tapi ommamu harus tahu. Aku hanya memberitahukan saja." timpal Jongin, lalu membungkuk beberapa kali kepada ibu Soojung yang datang sendirian di hotel itu. Rencananya berjalan lancar.

Beberapa saat yang lalu dia menghubungi nyonya Jung, dan memberitahukan hal penting. Hal yang menyangkut anak perempuan bungsu nyonya itu. Dia berhasil meyakinkannya.

Jongin memang sempat mengenal ibu Soojung, yang tinggal di kota Bucheon. Tempat asalnya sebelum pindah ke kota Seoul. Ayahnya dan ibu Soojung sempat menjadi partner bisnis, jadi sedapat mungkin Jongin tahu. Nomor telefonnya juga didapatkan dibuku telefon dirumahnya.

"Kau... Sialan kau... aku akan membalasmu.." teriak Soojung seperti orang gila, dia tidak lagi menggunakan kata oppa dalam kalimatnya.

"Jangan berteriak, kau sudah mempermalukan omma." tukas ibu Soojung, gusar, dia menarik tangan anaknya keras, menyeretnya keluar kamar hotel.

"Omma, aku masih ingin di Korea, jangan bawa aku ke..."

"Diam, omma akan mengurus pemberhentianmu di sekolah. Dan kau akan segera ke Kanada. Tidak ada toleransi lagi..."

"Tapi omma..."

"Tidak ada bantahan, ayo pulang."

Nyonya Jung menarik anaknya keluar kamar, sejenak dia berhenti dan memandang Jongin.

"Maafkan ajuhma, jangan ceritakan hal ini kepada siapa siapa. ajuhma mohon." pinta ibu Soojung, mengiba. Dia tentunya sangat malu dengan kejadian tadi.

"Ajuhma tenang saja. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan kejadian ini pada orang lain." janji Jongin, tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Nyonya Jung dan anak perempuannya itu akhirnya pergi. Umpatan dari bibir Soojung masih terdengar, namun ibunya selalu membentaknya untuk diam. Beberapa penghuni kamar hotel sedikit terganggu dengan umpatan dan teriakan Soojung disepanjang koridor menuju lobi hotel.

Soojung gagal mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, gagal berhubungan seks dengan Jongin, gagal merasakan tubuh dan kejantanan Jongin, gagal mengisi rahimnya dengan anak Jongin, semuanya gagal. Gagal total.

Jongin mendesah sendirian, hatinya lega.

"Maafkan aku Krystal, kau pasti akan mendapatkan namja yang bisa mencintaimu... Tapi itu bukan aku." gumam Jongin, berbicara sendiri.

Matanya menangkap ponsel Soojung diatas LCD TV, yeoja itu melupakannya. Ponsel yang dipersiapkan untuk merekam adegan seks yang tidak pernah terjadi.

'Lebih baik aku pulang, Kyungsoo pasti sudah menungguku.' batin Jongin, membiarkan ponsel milik Soojung tetap didalam kamar, karena mulai hari ini dia tidak akan berurusan lagi dengan yeoja cantik bertampang judes itu, forever.

Namja itu keluar kamar dan menutup pintu, senyuman kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya.

'Hanya kau dihatiku Kyungsoo, tidak ada yang lain.'

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Ch 11 update, maaf tidak bisa panjang, soalnya aku ngetiknya di tablet (laptop masih rusak) dan biasanya terpotong jika terlalu panjang. Mungkin juga ada tambahan satu chap. Jadi ff ini end di chap 13, yang katanya angka sial, heheheee...

Gomawoo review dan responsnya di ff ini, hingga ff ini bisa sampai chap 10 lebih... Terima kasih ya.

Review lagi nee,

Salamxoxo

Han Kang Woo 


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12

VIDEO TAPE

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, EXO Member, etc

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M plus, NC

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Jongin pulang dengan perasaan suka cita, dia mengendarai mobilnya dengan sedikit tergesa gesa, ingin cepat sampai dirumah dan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

'Kyungsoo, aku akan menemui kedua orangtuamu. Untuk meminta restu hubungan kita." gumam Jongin, sambil menyetir mobil. Dia sebagai namja akan menunjukkan keberaniannya, meminta restu secara langsung.

Beberapa menit kemudian, namja yang jago dance itu tiba dirumahnya. Dia turun dari mobil dan lekas masuk kedalam rumahnya.

o

o

"Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo..."

Jongin memanggil nama Kyungsoo, namja itu masuk kedalam kamarnya dan tidak melihat Kyungsoo didalam kamarnya itu.

"Kyungsoo ya, kau dimana?" Jongin panik, dia sudah mencari di dalam kamar mandi, tapi nihil, namja bermata bulat itu tidak nampak.

Namja itu keluar kamarnya, berpapasan dengan salah satu pembantunya.

"Apa kau lihat temanku? Apa dia keluar kamar?" tanya Jongin, sangat cepat, sangat panik.

"Oh, yang tadi siang tuan muda gendong itu... Dia sekarang ada didalam kamar tuan besar." jawab si pelayan, membungkuk.

"Dalam kamar appaku?"

"Iya tuan muda. Tuan bisa melihatnya sendiri."

Jongin tanpa pikir panjang, lekas menuju kamar ayahnya. Dia nampak belum percaya jika Kyungsoo ada disana. Namja itu berhenti tepat disamping pintu kamar ayahnya, tidak masuk, hanya mengamati dari luar.

Terlihat Kyungsoo sedang berbicara dengan ayah Jongin, bercengkrama seperti ayah dan anak.

"Jongin belum pernah sama sekali membawa temannya kesini, juga di rumah lama, Bucheon. Kau adalah orang pertama." kata ayah Jongin alias tuan Kim, suaranya pelan, sedikit serak.

"Benarkah ajuhsi? Apa Jongin sama sekali belum pernah membawa yeoja atau siapapun, mungkin pacarnya?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Mencoba akrab.

"Sama sekali tidak pernah. Dia anakku satu satunya. Pewaris semua kekayaan keluarga. Aku berharap dia mendapatkan pendamping secepatnya, sebelum aku berpulang..." gumam ayah Jongin, menerawang.

"Ajuhsi jangan bilang begitu, kondisi ajuhsi pasti akan membaik."

"Aku semakin tua, sakitku juga sulit disembuhkan. Yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah kebahagiaan anakku, Jongin... Hanya itu."

"Jongin pasti akan bahagia ajuhsi... Pasti." ucap Kyungsoo, harapannya sama dengan harapan ayah Jongin itu.

"Jadilah teman yang baik bagi Jongin. Ingatkan dia jika melakukan hal hal tidak baik." pinta ayah Jongin, wajah tuanya penuh harap.

"I..iya ajuhsi." Kyungsoo menyanggupi, walau dalam hatinya dia ingin mengatakan bahwa Jongin bukan lagi 'temannya' tapi sudah menjadi pacar alias 'kekasihnya'.

Jongin yang sejak tadi berdiri didepan pintu, mendengar semua percakapan antara Kyungsoo dan ayahnya.

'Dialah yang akan mendampingiku appa, bukan yang lain.' ucap Jongin dalam hati.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

3 hari kemudian.

Kyungsoo sangat cepat akrab dengan ayah Jongin yang terbaring sakit. Namja imut itu sesekali menggantikan suster pribadi untuk memberi makan sekaligus menyuapi tuan Kim itu. Ayah Jongin sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Kyungsoo tinggal dirumahnya, malah dia sangat senang.

Walau begitu, baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo belum ada yang berani jujur dengan hubungan mereka, hubungan itu masih ditutup rapat hingga waktu yang tepat. Menunggu hingga kondisi tuan Kim membaik, walau sepertinya kemungkinan itu sangatlah kecil.

Pagi itu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo berpelukan mesra di dalam kamar milik Jongin, atau lebih tepatnya Jongin yang memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Jongin ah, terima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan selama ini. Kau menolak yeoja itu demi aku." kata Kyungsoo, memegang lengan Jongin yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Lupakan itu, yeoja itu hanya jadi masa lalu. Sesuai janjiku, hanya ada kau dan aku... Selamanya." timpal Jongin, menaruh dagunya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kegelian, namun dia berusaha terlihat biasa. 3 hari terakhir ini Jongin memang sering bermanja ria dengannya. Namun mereka belum sampai pada tahap hubungan intim.

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya,

"Dan pagi ini kita akan ke sekolah, bersama sama..." Jongin berujar, semalam mereka berdua sudah membicarakan akan masuk sekolah bersama.

"Tapi, aku... aku masih takut Jongin ah."

"Tenanglah, ada aku. Kita ke sekolah dan melihat keadaan yang sebenarnya. Kita tidak akan dikeluarkan begitu saja."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau mandi dulu." ucap Kyungsoo, malu malu.

"Aku ingin mandi denganmu." goda Jongin, menggesek kesekkan dagunya ke leher Kyungsoo.

"Jongin ah, itu geli..." protes Kyungsoo, enak enak geli.

"Jadi malam itu kau tidak kegelian." kata Jongin, menyinggung kejadian indah saat di Pulau Jeju.

"Oh.. Ah, jadi kau mengingat kejadian malam itu... Kau mengaku."

"Tentu saja aku tidak ingat. Aku hanya menebak nebak saja." jujur Jongin, yang sudah tahu jika minumannya malam itu diberikan sesuatu oleh Soojung, hingga membuat dirinya terangsang, lupa diri dan menjadi orang lain.

"Tapi Jongin ah... Ehm.. Aku..aku sempat berpikir bahwa kejadian malam itu bisa.. bisa terulang lagi... terulang dalam keadaan kau sadar sepenuhnya." gumam Kyungsoo, malu. Dia menunduk, wajah cutenya memerah lagi.

"Kita bisa mengulanginya, jika kau meminta. Kapan saja." Jongin menimpali dan menyanggupi kalimat Kyungsoo yang bernada meminta itu.

"Ya.. tapi.. bu.. bukan sekarang..."

"Aku tahu. Kita bisa menunggu sampai waktunya tepat." tutup Jongin, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan dan mengangguk. Jongin mencium singkat bibir Kyungsoo, lalu kemudian lekas mandi.

Cinta kasih kedua insan itu dari hari ke hari semakin besar. Dan siapapun tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Jongin dan Kyungsoo baru saja tiba di sekolah mereka, Geongnam High School. Dua namja berbeda tinggi badan itu berjalan berdampingan. Kyungsoo sejak tadi menunduk, sedangkan Jongin tetap dengan gayanya yang biasa, cool, namun tetap sopan.

Beberapa yeoja yang duduk didepan kelas melirik dan menunjuk ninjuk mereka, sembunyi sembunyi. Yeoja itu bergerombol.

"Mereka sangat berani menampakkan wajah di sekolah ini..." kata salah satu yeoja, bertampang galak.

"Tidak tahu malu..." timpal yeoja lain.

"Tapi mereka sangat hot, aku ingin menonton lanjutan adegan mereka." yeoja yang lain malah beraegyo, mendukung.

"Aku harap ada Video Jongin vs Kyungsoo part 2" yeoja fujoshi terang terangan berkomentar.

"Aku mimisan..."

Dan berbagai komentar komentar lainnya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan komentar itu. Mereka berdua menuju ke kelas yang sudah mulai ramai oleh siswa dan siswi. Namun langkah mereka dihentikan oleh salah seorang guru cantik yang sejak tadi menuggu kehadiran mereka.

"Kalian berdua ikut aku ke ruangan kepala sekolah." tukas guru itu, dia adalah wali kelas mereka, saem Victoria.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling pandang, tanpa mengucapkan kata kata, mereka mengikuti saem Victoria menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

o

o

o

o

"Jadi kami di keluarkan?" Jongin memukul meja didepannya, dia dan Kyungsoo beberapa menit yang lalu dihadapkan kepada kepala sekolah turun temurun di sekolah itu, Sooman.

"Itu keputusan sekolah. Kami semua sudah mengadakan rapat terbatas. Perwakilan ketua kelas juga memberikan tanda tangan mereka, agar pelaku video intim yang merusak citra sekolah di keluarkan... Dan itu adalah kalian." ucap si kepala sekolah, tegas.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak membantah video itu, mereka mengakui bahwa merekalah pemeran utamanya.

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, menggesek sapatunya ke lantai, ketakutannya jadi kenyataan, dia dan Jongin dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Jongin menoleh, melihat Kyungsoo yang shock dan bergetar, namja tampan itu lekas memegang tangan Kyungsoo, memberikan ketenangan. Hal itu dilakukannya tepat didepan Sooman dan saem Victoria.

"Baiklah, aku dan Kyungsoo menerima keputusan sekolah." ujar Jongin, lantang.

"Jongin ah, tapi..."

"Kau tenang saja Kyungsoo, sekolah bukan ini saja. Masih banyak sekolah lain yang mau menerima kita. Kau tenang, aku bersamamu." Jongin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya, seperti biasa itu bisa membuat Kyungsoo tenang.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, dia akhirnya setuju. Semua diserahkan kepada Jongin, namja pelindungnya. Tapi, dia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtuanya jika tahu dia dikeluarkan. Masalahnya semakin bertambah.

"Terima kasih kerja samanya. Ini untuk nama baik sekolah. Kami akan memanggil kedua orangtua kalian untuk me..."

"Jangan libatkan orangtua kami. Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah menerima keputusan pengeluaran kami. Jangan persulit kami lagi." potong Jongin, sorot matanya serius.

Si kepala sekolah tampak berpikir, dia meminta saran wali kelas Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan isyarat mata, menimbang nimbang dan membuat keputusan cepat.

"Baiklah, orangtua kalian tidak akan dilibatkan." kata kepala sekolah, setelah mendapat masukan dari wali kelas disampingnya.

Jongin menarik nafas lega mendengar keputusan kepala sekolah tua itu, hal yang sama juga dirasakan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian di keluarkan terhitung hari ini dan surat keputusan pengeluaran itu menyusul kemudian." lanjut si kepala sekolah, memberikan sinyal bahwa hari ini juga Jongin dan Kyungsoo harus angkat kaki dari sekolah.

"Kami mengerti." kata Jongin, lalu berdiri dari duduknya, secara otomatis Kyungsoo juga ikut berdiri.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantu kalian." saem Victoria berujar dan memandang Jongin Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Tidak apa apa saem, terima kasih."

Dan akhirnya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah itu, tetap berpegangan tangan. Jongin tidak melepaskan tangannya. Pemandangan itu membuat banyak yeoja, terutama yeoja kelas satu yang memandang iri. Ada yang mengumpat, kecewa, dan ada juga yang mendukung.

Video seks itu telah membuat dampak besar bagi hidup Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dampak yang akan berlangsung sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Kyungsoo duduk terdiam disamping Jongin, mereka berdua berada di dalam mobil. Namja bermata bulat itu memandang keluar jendela mobil, matanya berkaca kaca. Memandang deretan pertokoan dan gedung yang mereka lewati. Dia mendesah beberapa kali, kalut.

"Kyungsoo ya, kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Jongin, melirik singkat kekaksihnya itu sambil menyetir mobil.

"Aku tidak apa apa." jawab Kyungsoo, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan sebuah toko penyewaan baju pengantin. namja itu merasa bahwa Kyungsoo belum bisa menerima keputusan kepala sekolah tadi.

"Jangan sedih. Ini bukan akhir segalanya. Kita akan bersekolah ditempat lain, bersama sama." kata Jongin, menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku takut Jongin ah... Takut... Omma dan appaku pasti.. Ah..." Kyungsoo terisak isak pelan, air matanya tumpah juga.

"Jangan takut, ada aku... Kemarilah." ucap Jongin, merentangkan kedua tangannya, memberikan tanda bagi Kyungsoo untuk merebahkan tubuh ke dadanya.

Kyungsoo langsung menghamburkan diri di dada Jongin, menangis tertahan, Jongin memeluk dan membelai rambutnya.

"Hari ini juga aku akan menemui appamu, aku akan menjelaskan semua padanya..."

"Hari ini?" kaget Kyungsoo,

"Ya, hari ini. Aku tidak akan mengulur waktu." jelas Jongin.

"Tapi... Bagaimana kalau appaku tidak bisa menerima. Appa sudah mengusirku dan sekarang aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Appa pasti semakin marah." takut Kyungsoo.

"Jangan pikirkan itu dulu Kyungsoo ya. Aku akan berusaha... Kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Aku sangat percaya padamu." balas Kyungsoo, menyetujui keinginan Jongin tersebut.

Jongin masih memeluk Kyungsoo dalam dekapan dadanya, tiba tiba matanya melihat penampakan seorang yeoja dari luar mobil.

"Kyungsoo ya, bukannya itu noonamu..." seru Jongin,

"Noonaku?"

"Sepertinya."

Kyungsoo menarik tubuhnya dari Jongin, sambil mengusap sisa air matanya dia menoleh kearah pandangan Jongin, tidak jauh disana.

"Yoona noona." lonjak Kyungsoo, Jongin benar, kakaknya berjarak beberapa meter dari mobil.

"Pergilah dan temui noonamu, kau pasti merindukannya." gumam Jongin, memberikan waktu pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak ikut?"

"Lebih baik tidak. aku akan menunggumu disini." jawab Jongin, tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Jongin mencium singkat bibir Kyungsoo, hal yang akan selalu dilakukannya setiap hari. Ciuman yang membuat Kyungsoo menjadi tenang dan nyaman.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin ah."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyungsoo ya."

Kyungsoo memandang lagi wajah kekasihnya, setelah itu dia keluar mobil dan menemui kakaknya.

o

o

o

o

Kyungsoo berlari dan memanggil nama kakaknya, langkahnya berdebam di trotoar.

"Yoona noona..." pekik Kyungsoo, keras.

Seorang yeoja menoleh cepat, dia tidak sendiri, ada yeoja lain yang bersamanya. Yeoja itu memang Yoona, kakak Kyungsoo.

"Soo ya." Yoona balas memekik, gadis cantik itu sangat senang melihat adik laki laki satu satunya itu.

"Noona kemana saja..." Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Yoona, erat, matanya berkaca kaca lagi.

"Aku beberapa kali menelfonmu Soo ya, tapi tidak diangkat." timpal Yoona, membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

Kakak dan adik itu meluapkan perasaan bahagia mereka, karena hampir seminggu lamanya mereka tidak bertemu.

"Kenapa wajah noona pucat?" tanya Kyungsoo, setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya, namja itu memandangi wajah cantik kakaknya lekat lekat.

"Itu karena aku hamil Soo ya, wajar." jawab Yoona, tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana kandungan noona? Baik baik saja kan? Namja itu bagaimana? Dia mau bertanggungjawab kan? Dia harus menikahi noona. Noona sudah sangat menderita, noo..."

"Soo ya, pertanyaannya satu satu. Aku susah menjawabnya." ucap Yoona, seraya mencubit pelan pipi Kyungsoo. Kebiasaan yang selalu di lakukannya pada adiknya itu.

"Maaf noona..." Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, dia terlalu bersemangat.

"Aku baik baik saja Soo ya, kandunganku juga. Seunggi akan bertanggungjawab. Kami akan menikah lusa, dan aku ingin kau datang dan menjadi saksinya." terang Yoona, memegang dan mengelus perutnya. Perut yang belum terlalu membuncit, mengingat usia kandungan baru mendekati dua bulan.

"Noona akan segera menikah?"

"Iya Soo ya... Seunggi dan aku sepakat menikah. Aku tidak ingin kandungan ini membesar sebelum menikah." jawab Yoona.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana dengan omma dan appa? Noona tidak meminta restu mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo, mendesah.

Yoona menggeleng pelan, wajah cantiknya masih menyiratkan rasa bersalah kepada kedua orangtuanya. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan 'dosa termanis' bersama Seunggi sebelum waktunya. Dia 'kebablasan' dalam berpacaran.

"Setelah aku menikah dengan Seunggi, baru aku memberitahukan pernikahan itu pada omma dan appa. Aku belum berani datang dan memohon restu mereka, terutama appa... Aku tahu tabiat appa bagaimana Soo ya. Maka dari itu aku mengambil keputusan menikah saja. Omma dan appa Seunggi juga belum tahu. Kami belum bisa jujur mengenai masalah ini." jelas Yoona, panjang lebar, yeoja cantik itu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tapi apa pernikahan noona sah tanpa wali dan saksi dari omma dan appa?"

"Aku tidak tahu Soo ya. Aku sudah terlanjur salah. Aku tahu itu... Aku hanya berusaha melakukan yang aku bisa, walau omma dan appa sudah kecewa dan malu dengan masalahku."

"Semua akan baik baik saja noona..."

"Maafkan aku Soo ya, aku tidak bisa menjadi contoh kakak yang baik untukmu." gumam Yoona, semakin merasa bersalah.

"Noona jangan bilang begitu. Noona tetap menjadi kakak yang terbaik untukku." kata Kyungsoo, tidak ingin kakaknya memikirkan hal hal tidak penting, takut jika kandungan kakaknya bisa terganggu.

Kyungsoo sempat mau jujur dengan masalah yang juga menimpanya, namun setelah berpikir, dia memutuskan tidak bercerita dulu.

"Sekarang noona tinggal dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian,

"Ah, hampir lupa. Kenalkan ini teman baikku, namanya Taeyeon. Aku tinggal dirumahnya. Dia juga tahu semua masalahku." jawab Yoona, sambil memperkenalkan yeoja cantik yang hampir seumuran dengannya, yeoja itu tepat disampingnya.

Kyungsoo membungkuk sambil mengucapkan namanya, si yeoja yang bernama Taeyeon juga balas membungkuk, saling memperkenalkan diri.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau menampung noonaku." kata Kyungsoo, membungkuk berkali kali.

"Bukan masalah, Yoona dan aku sudah seperti saudara." timpal Taeyeon. Tersenyum manis.

"Soo ya, bagaimana denganmu? Sekolahmu baik baik saja kan? Kau bersama siapa?" tanya Yoona, matanya menyapu sekitarnya, mencari sosok lain yang mungkin bersama adiknya itu.

"Hm.. Aku.. Aku bersama Jongin." jawab Kyungsoo, tergagap. Namun tidak menjawab pertanyaan mengenai sekolahnya.

"Namja yang kemarin di kamarmu itu?"

"Ya noona, dia ada disana, menungguku." jawab Kyungsoo, seraya menunjuk mobil Jongin yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

"Apa kalian... Hh.. Kalian..." Yoona tidak tahu harus bertanya bagaimana, tapi dia rasa Kyungsoo tahu kemana arah pertanyaannya itu.

"Ya noona. Ka..kami berpacaran. Maafkan aku noona." Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, jujur.

Yoona mendesah halus, yeoja yang hampir mirip dengan wajah Krystal itu memegang bahu adiknya,

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan kau berpacaran dengan siapa. Yang penting kau bahagia. Cuma satu pesanku, kau harus bisa jaga diri. Jangan sepertiku..." Yoona memberikan nasihatnya sebagai seorang kakak. Dia akan memberikan restunya pada siapa saja yang dicintai oleh adiknya itu, yang penting adiknya bahagia dengan pilihannya.

"Terima kasih noona." lega Kyungsoo, kakaknya tidak marah padanya.

"Baiklah Soo ya... Apa kau ingin ikut ketempatku?" ajak Yoona, setelah dia mengobrol lama. Dia tidak enak dengan Taeyeon yang juga bersamanya sejak tadi.

"Sepertinya tidak noona. Aku ditunggu Jongin... Tapi aku berjanji akan datang ke acara pernikahan noona." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengerti. Jaga dirimu..." Yoona sekali lagi memeluk adiknya, Kyungsoo juga balas memeluknya.

"Noona juga jaga diri." timpal Kyungsoo, terisak haru.

Pelukan hangat dan rindu itu akhirnya terlepas. Yoona dan Kyungsoo berpisah ditempat itu. Yoona dan temannya, Taeyeon pergi dengan berjalan kaki, sedangkan Kyungsoo kembali ke mobil Jongin.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam, rasa rindunya hilang sudah, dia sudah bertemu dengan kakak perempuannya dengan keadaan dan kondisi sehat.

'Maafkan aku Yoona noona, aku belum bisa jujur kalau aku diusir oleh appa dan juga dikeluarkan dari sekolah.' Kyungsoo membatin, dia berjanji akan jujur suatu saat nanti, tapi bukan sekarang.

Namja bermata owl itu melangkah kearah mobil Jongin, dia tidak ingin terlalu lama meninggalkan pacar pertama dan terakhirnya itu. Jonginlah menjadi alasannya bisa bertahan sampai sekarang ini.

Tidak jauh dari 


	13. Chapter 13

Ch13

VIDEO TAPE

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, EXO Member, etc

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M plus, NC

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Namja bermata owl itu melangkah kearah mobil Jongin, dia tidak ingin terlalu lama meninggalkan pacar pertama dan terakhirnya itu. Jonginlah menjadi alasannya bisa bertahan sampai sekarang ini.

Tidak jauh darinya, Jongin masih setia menunggu didalam mobil. Namja itu tidak akan pernah lelah menunggu.

"Maaf Jongin ah, aku lama." kata Kyungsoo, saat dirinya sudah sampai dan masuk kembali kedalam mobil.

"Tidak apa apa. Bagaimana keadaan noonamu, dia baik baik saja kan?" Jongin menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Noonaku baik baik saja. Dia sebentar lagi menikah, dan aku berencana datang." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku turut senang."

Dua namja itu saling melemparkan senyuman terbaik mereka. Senyuman yang saling menguatkan dan melengkapi. Jongin kemudian menanggalkan senyumannya dan menggantinya dengan wajah serius.

"Apa kau siap sekarang?" tanya Jongin, menggenggam tangan kanan Kyungsoo, erat.

"Siap apanya?"

"Ke rumahmu, bertemu dengan kedua orangtuamu."

"Se..sekarang?"

"Ya, sekarang juga."

"Tapi..."

"Aku akan berbicara langsung dengan appamu..."

"Tapi kau tidak tahu bagaimana tabiat appaku, dia sangat keras... Sangat berbeda dengan appamu." jelas Kyungsoo.

"Tenang saja, aku akan berusaha." Jongin untuk kesekian kalinya meyakinkan Kyungsoo agar berani dan tidak takut lagi.

"Baiklah Jongin ah, kita pergi." Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan, Jongin selalu bisa menenangkannya.

"Ayo."

Dua kekasih yang saling mencintai itu akhirnya mengakhiri percakapan. Mereka saat ini juga akan bertolak menuju rumah keluarga Kyungsoo. Untuk menjelaskan semuanya sekaligus mendeklarasikan hubungan cinta mereka.

Waktu terus berjalan.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Hanya butuh waktu tiga puluh menit lebih untuk tiba dihalaman depan rumah keluarga Do. Jongin menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan rumah Kyungsoo. Wajah mereka berdua terlihat tegang, terutama Kyungsoo, sejak tadi namja itu meremas tangannya sendiri yang berkeringat.

Hening.

"Kau tidak apa apa kan?" tanya Jongin, seraya menghapus bulir keringat di dahi Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa apa." jawab Kyungsoo, sangat pelan. Dia tersenyum, senyuman kaku yang dipaksakan. Dia masih saja resah dan gelisah.

"Kau mencintaiku kan?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat mencintaimu Jongin ah." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Kyungsoo ya. Cinta kita akan menjadi kekuatan untuk kita berdua. Percaya padaku, semua akan baik baik saja." ujar Jongin, yang tidak bosan bosannya memberikan energi semangat bagi Kyungsoo.

Dua namja itu saling berpelukan. Lalu saling kecup, yang juga berlangsung singkat.

"Ayo kita turun, aku akan jalan didepan dan kau dibelakangku. Aku yang akan berbicara dengan appamu." "Baiklah."

Mereka berdua turun dari mobil, dan lekas masuk kedalam area rumah Kyungsoo.

o

o

o

o

Pintu depan rumah Kyungsoo terbuka, namun tidak ada siapa yang duduk diteras rumah. Rumah itu sangat sunyi dan sepi, tetangga disamping rumah juga tidak ada yang tampak.

Dua namja itu berjalan pelan, tidak ada yang terucap dari bibir mereka berdua. Jongin sempat ingin memegang tangan Kyungsoo sambil jalan, namun dia membatalkan niatnya itu karena momentnya kurang pas.

Jongin ingin memencet bell disamping pintu, namun tiba tiba sesosok pria tua muncul dari dalam rumah, wajahnya serius dan galak.

"Maafkan aku ajuhsi. Aku..."

"Siapa kau? Mau apa?" tanya si pemilik rumah, dia adalah ayah Kyungsoo, tuan Do.

"Perkenalkan ajuhsi, namaku Jongin. Kim Jong In. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu ten..."

"Tunggu.. Tunggu, bukannya kau yang..." potong ayah Kyungsoo, dia agak sedikit mengenali wajah Jongin. Pria tua itu berpikir dan mengingat ingat.

"Maaf ajuhsi, bisa kita bica..."

"Tunggu, aku ingat sekarang... Kau.. Kau adalah pemuda yang melakukan hubungan intim dengan anakku, Kyungsoo. Aku ingat.. Itu kau.." seru ayah Kyungsoo, suaranya menggaung di ruang tamu itu.

"Iya ajuhsi, itu memang aku. Aku minta maaf. Aku sudah menyakiti anak ajuhsi." kata Jongin, jujur. Dia membungkuk beberapa kali.

Wajah ayah Kyungsoo berubah horor, dadanya naik turun, partner seks anaknya sudah ada didepan matanya. Namun dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang, walau hati dan dadanya sangat panas.

"Mana anakku?" tanya ayah Kyungsoo kemudian, suaranya masih keras.

Jongin mencoba memandang mata ayah Kyungsoo, lalu menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan, hingga sosok Kyungsoo yang kecil nampak. Sejak tadi Kyungsoo berlindung dibelakangnya.

"Ap..appa..." gagap Kyungsoo, dia berjalan dua langkah, sambil menunduk.

Ayah Kyungsoo menatap anaknya, agak lama. Dia menarik nafas dalam, sepertinya terus mencoba menahan amarahnya. Sebagai seorang ayah, ada rasa rindu yang dirasakannya kepada anak lelakinya itu.

Hening lama.

"Kyungsoo, masuk kedalam... Sekarang." ujar ayah Kyungsoo, menatap wajah anaknya yang menunduk.

Kyungsoo mendongak, mata bulatnya fokus pada sosok ayahnya itu. Ayah yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

"Masuk sekarang. Temani ommamu yang terbaring di kamar." ulang ayah Kyungsoo, kali ini memelankan suaranya.

"Kyungsoo, masuklah.. Dengarkan kata appamu, dia tidak marah padamu." gumam Jongin, menyuruh Kyungsoo mengikuti perintah ayahnya. Dia sedikit lega karena ayah Kyungsoo itu tidak memarahi anaknya.

Kyungsoo menoleh singkat pada Jongin, kekasihnya itu mengangguk padanya, anggukan disertai senyuman. Bergumam bahwa semuanya akan baik baik saja.

Kyungsoo akhirnya melangkah dan masuk kedalam rumah, namun langkahnya itu terhenti saat melewati ayahnya yang berdiri disamping sofa.

"Ajuhsi, aku ingin membicarakan se..."

"Sudah, kau jangan bicara lagi. Lebih baik kau pulang. Aku akan melupakan masalah ini. Masalah rekaman video yang dikirimkan itu. Melupakan semuanya. Pergilah, jangan kembali... Lupakan bahwa kau pernah melakukan itu dengan anakku." lagi lagi ayah Kyungsoo memotong kata kata Jongin.

"Tapi ajuhsi... Kedatanganku ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Aku..."

"Lupakan dan per..."

"Dengar dulu ajuhsi, aku belum selesai. Izinkan aku menyelesaikan kalimatku" seru Jongin, sedikit kesal karena kelimatnya selalu dipotong oleh ayah Kyungsoo.

Ayah Kyungsoo akhirnya diam, dia melipat tangan kedadanya, nampak tuan do itu menahan amarahnya dengan usaha keras, susah payah.

Jongin tersenyum dan membungkuk dua kali, berterima kasih.

"Aku menyesal atas adanya video itu. Rekaman video itu bukannya direncanakan ajuhsi. Perlu ajuhsi ketahui bahwa Kyungsoo tidak salah apa apa. Ini semua kecelakaan, bukannya direncanakan..." Jongin sejenak menjeda kata katanya, untuk menarik nafas.

"Semua salahku ajuhsi, aku yang memaksa Kyungsoo melakukannya malam itu. Aku dalam keadaan mabuk. Semua salahku. Kyungsoo sama sekali bukan pemuda pelacur seperti yang ajuhsi tuduhkan. Dia adalah namja baik baik selama disekolah, tidak pernah membolos sekolah. Akulah yang salah ajuhsi..."

"Jika kau hanya ingin menyampaikan itu, sudahlah. Aku sudah katakan bahwa aku sebagai appa Kyungsoo akan melupakannya. Dan..."

"Tapi aku mencintai Kyungsoo, aku mencintai anak ajuhsi." kali ini Jongin yang memotong kata kata tuan Do, memotongnya dengan ungkapan pengakuan cintanya pada Kyungsoo.

Deg.

"Apa? Ka..kau..."

"Aku mencintai Kyungsoo, ajuhsi... Dan aku ingin meminta restu dari ajuhsi." ulang Jongin, mantap dan jelas. Dia akhirnya mengaku dengan perasaannya didepan ayah Kyungsoo.

"Ka..kau.. Mencintai. Maksudmu mencintai... Mencintai Kyungsoo?" ayah Kyungsoo ingin memperjelas, berharap salah dengar.

"Ya ajuhsi. Mencintai dan menyayangi Kyungsoo. aku dan Kyungsoo sudah berpacaran ajuhsi."

Jdeerr,

Ayah Kyungsoo memegang dadanya, hampir jantungan dengan pengakuan Jongin itu. Pengakuan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan selama ini.

"Kau jangan main main..." bentak ayah Kyungsoo, lantang dan keras.

"Aku tidak main main ajuhsi. Aku dan Kyungsoo saling mencintai." terang Jongin, sangat berani.

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi diam membisu, mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu, bibir tebalnya bergetar hebat.

"I..iya appa. Aku..aku dan Jongin saling mencintai. Aku menyukai Jongin, appa." Kyungsoo bergumam, terputus putus dan nyaris tidak terdengar.

Ayah Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang, memandang anaknya dengan tidak percaya. Dia menggeleng kasar, dengan tangan terkepal.

"Apa kau sakit? hah... Kau gila. Apa ini yang appa ajarkan padamu. Kau sudah mengecewakan appa dan omma. Ommamu masih sakit, ini semua gara gara ulahmu. Sekarang kau muncul dan kembali... Membawa berita seperti ini. Appa kecewa padamu Kyungsoo." tukas ayah Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku mencintainya appa. Perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi appa. Aku..."

"Sudah, cukup... Kau masuk sekarang." bentak ayah Kyungsoo, kemarahannya semakin memuncak.

Jongin maju beberapa langkah, tanpa pikir panjang, namja itu berlutut. Seperti prajurit yang kalah perang.

"Aku mohon ajuhsi, restui hubungan kami. Aku akan membahagiakan Kyungsoo." Jongin berkata, dengan posisi berlututnya itu.

"Diam kau..."

Ayah Kyungsoo tanpa aba aba langsung melayangkan tendangannya kearah Jongin. Bugh. Tendangannya tepat mengenai bahu Jongin.

"Argh..." Jongin menahan rasa sakit dibahunya, namun tidak bergeming.

Bugh... Bugh...

Ayah Kyungsoo memegang kedua bahu Jongin, kemudian melayangkan pukulan berkali kali ke wajah Jongin. Yang membuat namja itu tersungkur dilantai, bibirnya berdarah.

"Hentikan appa. Jangan sakiti Jongin." pekik Kyungsoo, histeris. Dia secepat kilat berlari dan mendekati Jongin.

"Kau tidak apa apa Jongin ah...?" mata Kyungsoo berkaca kaca, ayahnya sudah main tangan terhadap Jongin.

"Aku tidak apa apa Kyungsoo ya. Tenang saja." Jongin tersenyum, seraya memegang sudut bibirnya.

"Ak..aku sudah katakan, ini..ini tidak akan berhasil.. Hiks.. Hiks.." gumam Kyungsoo, air matanya berlinang, dia terisak isak, memegang pipi Jongin yang merah.

"Ini ujian bagi cinta kita Kyungsoo. Aku tidak akan menyerah." tegas Jongin, juga memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang ada dipipinya.

"Jangan bermesraan didepanku. Kalian membuatku muak." seru ayah Kyungsoo, ingin memukul dan menghantam Jongin lagi, namun Kyungsoo dengan cepat menghentikannya.

"Sudah appa, jangan pukul Jongin lagi.. Hiks.. Tolong appa." Kyungsoo memegang lutut ayahnya, memohon. Matanya sangat sembab.

"Biarkan aku menghajarnya, dia pantas menerimanya."

"Jangan appa."

"Ajuhsi, maafkan aku jika membuat kekacauan dirumah ajuhsi. Tapi aku datang untuk meminta restu ajuhsi. Aku paham dengan perasaan ajuhsi, tapi aku.. Aku sangat mencintai Kyungsoo." Jongin kembali ke posisi berlututnya, rembesan darah segar dari bibirnya tidak dipedulikannya.

Ayah Kyungsoo menarik keras kakinya, agar lepas dari pegangan Kyungsoo, tuan Do itu tanpa buang buang waktu langsung menarik sebuah lukisan besar didinding ruang tamu. Membuang lukisan tersebut kelantai, lukisan yang menampilkan foto keluarga itu kacanya pecah berkeping keping.

"Pergi sekarang... Atau aku akan menembak kepalamu." teriak ayah Kyungsoo, mengacungkan sebuah pistol kecil kearah Jongin, dikepala. Pistol itu diambilnya dari lubang kecil dibelakang lukisan keluarga tadi.

Deg.

"Ap..appa.. apa yang appa lakukan.." kaget Kyungsoo, tidak menyangka bahwa ayahnya ingin menembak Jongin.

"Diam."

"Appa... Tolong..."

"Pergi dari rumah ini... Sekarang..."

Jongin tidak bergeming, namja tampan itu tetap bertahan ditempatnya, dengan posisi berlutut.

"Aku hitung sampai tiga, jika kau masih keras kepala... Aku betul betul akan menembak kepalamu." ancam tuan Do, tidak main main. Dia sesekali memegang dadanya, karena jantungnya sedikit bermasalah.

"Satu."

"Jongin ah, pulanglah... Tolong.." kata Kyungsoo, terisak isak. Sepertinya usaha Jongin gagal untuk meminta restu orangtuanya.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan pulang." balas Jongin.

"Tolong pulang, aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

"Kyungsoo ya, aku ti..."

"Tolong Jongin ah, demi aku... Pulanglah. Walau kita tidak bisa bersatu. Tapi hanya kau yang ada dihatiku... Selamanya."

"Dua."

"Tapi Kyungsoo..."

"Demi aku.. Demi cinta kita, pulanglah.. Aku mohon." paksa Kyungsoo, dia tidak ingin Jongin nya sampai tertembak.

Hening sejenak.

Lalu...

Jongin dengan gerakan sangat pelan berdiri, dia menyanggupi permintaan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang." kata Jongin, terpaksa. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Usahanya untuk meraih, bersatu dan mendapatkan restu tidak berhasil. Dia gagal. Dia tidak bisa meluluhkan hati batu ayah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesah lega, sambil menghapus air matanya yang sejak tadi berlinang deras.

"Tapi aku akan kembali." tutup Jongin, menatap bergantian tuan Do dan Kyungsoo, setelah itu namja tersebut meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo. Melangkah gontai keluar rumah.

'Jongin ah, maafkan appaku... Aku mencintaimu...'

Semua berakhir tidak sesuai harapan. Cinta tulus dan suci itu tidak mendapatkan restu. Akhir yang tragis bagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merosot dari tempatnya, menatap penampakan Jongin yang mulai menghilang, Sosok tampan yang bibirnya terluka akibat pukulan ayahnya. Dia menghapus air matanya lagi, namun air mata itu terus saja berlinang. Dihapus dan berlinang lagi.

'Kita mungkin akan bersatu di kehidupan yang lain Jongin ah.'

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Malampun tiba.

Kyungsoo menangis terisak isak didalam kamarnya. Namja kecil itu telungkup diatas ranjang dengan wajah ditenggelamkan ke bantal. Kesedihannya semakin menjadi. Dia dipisahkan dengan Jongin.

'Kenapa appa... Kenapa... Aku sangat mencintai Jongin. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya...' batin Kyungsoo, merintih pilu.

Ponselnya disita oleh ayahnya. Ponsel yang masih berisi video seksnya itu kini di offkan dan tersimpan didalam lemari dikamar ayahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi Jongin sekarang.

Ayahnya juga mengatakan akan segera pindah rumah. Karena sangat malu dengan tetangga. Kepindahan mendadak itu direncanakan lusa.

'Ya tuhan...'

Namja itu betul betul tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini, ayahnya sulit diluluhkan. Harapan itu hancur berkeping keping.

Hening.

Kyungsoo berteman sepi, dia mengunci diri dalam kamarnya. Sesekali dia mencengkram sprei ranjangnya, bantalnya sudah basah oleh air mata.  
Namun tiba tiba, ada sebuah suara ketukan pelan di jendela kamarnya. Ketukan yang tergesa gesa.

Deg.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah jendelanya. Kaget. Mata sembabnya membulat.

"Jo.. Jongin.." Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

Orang yang mengetuk jendelanya memang Jongin. Namja tan itu nekat datang kembali dan memanjat kamar Kyungsoo. Kenekatan karena cinta. Dia belum menyerah.

"Buka jendelanya Kyungsoo..." kata Jongin, hanya gerak bibirnya saja yang terlihat, suaranya tidak terdengar oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tanpa buang waktu lekas membuka jendela kamarnya, masih sulit percaya jika Jongin kembali lagi.

"Jongin ah, kau..."

"Aku mengatakan akan kembali Kyungsoo, dan aku menepatinya sekarang." timpal Jongin cepat. Namja itu melompat dan masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo.

Tanpa abcde, Jongin langsung melayangkan ciumannya ke bibir Kyungsoo. Dia mencium Kyungsoo dengan penekanan, agak lama. Dan tentu saja Kyungsoo menyambut ciuman itu, walau awalnya agak kaget.

Sudut bibir Jongin yang berdarah tidak menurunkan kualitas ciumannya, ciuman yang akan selalu dirindukan dan diingat oleh Kyungsoo, selamanya.

Hingga bebebapa saat ciuman itu terlepas juga.

"Kyungsoo ya, kau masih mencintaiku kan?" tanya Jongin,

"Tentu saja Jongin ah, kau tidak perlu mempertanyakan itu lagi. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu." jawab Kyungsoo, dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang ikut aku... Aku akan membawamu pergi." kata Jongin, mengutarakan tujuannya datang malam begini.

"Pergi?"

"Ya, pergi. Aku akan membawamu pergi. Kita tidak akan terpisah."

"Ta..tapi..."

"Kau mencintaiku kan?"

"Y..ya, tapi..."

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu Kyungsoo. Appamu sudah membuat keputusan untuk tidak memberikan restu. Tapi itu bukan akhir dari segalanya buatku... Aku tidak akan menyerah. Ikutlah bersamaku." ucap Jongin, memegang kedua pipi Kyungsoo, lembut.

Kyungsoo bungkam, dia sesekali melirik kearah pintu kamarnya, siapa tahu saja ayahnya menguping dari luar, tapi sepertinya aman. Diluar kamar sunyi dan sepi.

"Ikutlah denganku Kyungsoo. Aku berjanji akan melindungi dan menjagamu." ulang Jongin, terus meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya singkat, lalu membukanya lagi. Desahannya terdengar jelas.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu. Kita akan terus bersama." kata Kyungsoo, akhirnya setuju.

"Terima kasih."

Jongin memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo, dia sangat bahagia Kyungsoo mau ikut dengannya. Cinta mereka akan dibawa pergi, bersama sama.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan berganti memegang lengan Kyungsoo.

"Tu..tunggu dulu Jongin ah."

Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengambil sebuah kertas kosong diatas meja belajarnya, lalu menuliskan sesuatu disana, pesan untuk ayah dan ibunya.

'Appa.. Omma... Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik. Aku pergi bersama namja yang aku cintai. Aku akan baik baik saja. Jaga diri appa dan omma. Salam cinta.'

Kyungsoo meletakkan kertas pesan itu dibawah bantal, setetes air mata membekas diatas kertas itu, air mata penyesalan dari Kyungsoo karena sudah mengecewakan ayah dan ibunya. Namun keputusannya untuk pergi bersama Jongin sudah bulat.

"Ayo kita pergi Jongin ah." kata Kyungsoo, menghapus pelan air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Baiklah."

Jongin memegang lagi tangan Kyungsoo, menuntun kekasih kecilnya itu naik ke jendela kamar. Mereka mengulangi adegan saat memanjat tembok belakang sekolah, moment itu sangat mirip. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua mendarat mulus di tanah.

'Maafkan aku omma.. Appa... Aku mengejar kebahagiaanku.' Kyungsoo membatin. Menatap kamarnya, mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya.

Pasangan kekasih itu kabur. Kabur untuk mempertahankan cinta mereka yang tidak mendapatkan restu. Mereka sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama, apapun yang terjadi. Mungkin hanya kematian yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

Kekuatan cinta itu memang begitu besar.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba di stasiun kereta api Seoul Station setengah jam kemudian. Mereka memesan tiket perjalanan dari kota Seoul ke kota Bucheon, tempat asal Jongin.

Dua namja itu masih berpegangan tangan saat masuk kedalam KTX (Korean Train Express). Dan menduduki tempat duduk mereka yang berdampingan.

Belum ada sepatah kata yang terucap, mereka membisu. Pikiran mereka masing masing sibuk dan bercabang, tapi yang pasti keputusan mereka untuk pergi bersama tidak bisa diubah lagi.

KTX yang mereka tumpangi belum berangkat. Jongin merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya. Mencari nomor kontak disana dan menekan tombol panggil.

"Halo hyung"

"Halo Jongin. Kau dimana?" orang yang ditelfon Jongin mengangkat panggilan.

"Maaf hyung, aku di stasiun kereta api sekarang. aku ingin meminta bantuan hyung... Tolong jaga appaku." kata Jongin, to the point.

"Kau bicara apa? Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya orang yang dipanggil kakak oleh Jongin itu. Dia adalah orang kepercayaan ayah Jongin. Orang yang diserahkan kepercayaan untuk mengelola perusahaan pasca ayah Jongin jatuh sakit. Namanya Kim Jaejoong, seorang pekerja keras, mantan karyawan di perusahaan tuan Kim. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya hyung. Tapi aku meminta dengan sangat, tolong jaga Appaku... Hingga aku kembali." terang Jongin.

"Baiklah, kau tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga appamu. Tuan Kim sudah kuanggap sebagai ayahku juga."

"Terima kasih hyung. Aku senang hyung bisa mengerti."

"Aku paham Jongin. Jaga dirimu baik baik."

"Sama sama hyung."

Jongin menutup telefonnya, dia mendesah lega. Dia bisa pergi dengan tenang sekarang. Namja itu menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo disampingnya, mengeratkan pegangan tangannya.

"Kau tidak menyesal ikut denganku kan?" tanya Jongin, wajahnya dan wajah Kyungsoo sangat dekat.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah memutuskan ikut denganmu." jawab Kyungsoo, mencoba menampilkan senyuman khas bentuk hatinya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pernikahan noonamu? Kau berjanji akan datang kan."

"Yoona noona pasti paham jika aku tidak datang. Dia sudah tahu bahwa kita berpacaran Jongin ah." timpal Kyungsoo, disertai desahan.

"Aku minta maaf, karena akulah kau tidak bisa datang."

"Bukan salahmu Jongin ah. Aku sudah membuat keputusan ini... Aku hanya ingin selalu bersamamu, selamanya."

"Bersama dan tidak terpisahkan." tambah Jongin.

"Apa kita akan kembali lagi ke kota ini?"

"Tentu saja, walau bagaimanapun orangtua kita ada di kota ini. Tapi setelah keadaan membaik, aku tidak bisa berjanji kapan kita akan kembali. Kau paham kan?"

"Aku paham Jongin ah."

Hening sesaat,

Jongin dengan pelan meraih bibir Kyungsoo, kembali menempelkan bibir mereka, berpagutan. Mereka berciuman didalam KTX yang mulai ramai dengan penumpang lain. Tapi mereka tidak mempedulikan itu, tidak mempedulikan apa kata orang, tidak peduli dengan cibiran, tidak peduli dengan umpatan. Yang mereka pedulikan hanyalah rasa cinta mereka yang meluap.

Setelah beberapa saat, ciuman lembut itu terlepas, benang saliva nampak dari sudut bibir mereka.

"Apa ini sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo, seraya memegang lembut sudut bibir Jongin, memegang hingga ke pipi.

"Tadinya sakit, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Setelah kau memegangnya." jawab Jongin, disertai godaan khasnya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, dia malu. Namja bermata bulat itu tidak pernah mengira jika Jongin lah yang pada akhirnya menjadi kekasihnya, namja partner seksnya yang terekam dalam sebuah video yang menghebohkan. Dan kini dia tidak bisa berpisah dengan namja tampan itu. "Saranghae Kyungsoo ya..." ucap Jongin, lembut.

"Nado saranghae Jongin ah..." balas Kyungsoo, sama lembutnya. Mereka berdua untuk kesekian kalinya mengungkapkan lagi perasaan cintanya.

Hening.

Kyungsoo merebahkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Jongin, dia bisa mendengar detak jantung namjanya itu. setetes air mata menggenangi pipinya, air mata bahagia sekaligus air mata permintaan maaf kepada ayah dan ibunya. Dia sudah memilih jalannya sendiri. Jalan untuk tetap bersama Jongin, sampai mati.

'Kau akan bahagia Kyungsoo, aku akan menjadi sayap pelindungmu... Selamanya.' batin Jongin, membelai rambut Kyungsoo. Itu janjinya.

KTX yang membawa mereka perlahan bergerak, kereta api cepat itu akan segera melaju kencang dari kota Seoul ke kota Bucheon. Melaju bersama cinta mereka yang sejati. Cinta yang tidak akan lekang oleh waktu.

Selamanya, abadi.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

END

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter akhir terpublish, uff.. Maaf jika jelek, no NC dan tidak sesuai harapan pembaca. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini butuh squel atau tidak.

Maaf juga untuk chap 12 kemarin, sepertinya terpotong lagi. Aku sudah republish beberapa kali, tapi sama saja. Jadi terpaksa aku edit lagi chap 13 ini dan menambahkan part yang terpotong itu. Maaf kalau membuat tidak nyaman.

Terima kasih pada pembaca setia (dengan akun dan tanpa akun) yang selalu memberikan waktu mereview ff Kaisoo ini, aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan update cepat tiap waktu. Gomawoo ya...

Sampai jumpa lagi dilain waktu.

Salam sayang.

Han Kang Woo 


End file.
